Recall
by AfroGaming
Summary: After the attack by Talon, Winston thinks it's best for Overwatch to restart. Join them as they attempt to find all missing members and take down the terrorist organisation. (Rated T for language.)
1. Chapter 1

_So this is probably confusing some of you. Today, Generations was meant to go out, but it won't. And in Alliance last week, I said I'd do Generations. So you're probably wondering why Recall, something I said would be an Overwatch fanfiction, is here._

 _Simply, I'm running low on enthusiasm for Fairy Tail. Don't get me wrong, I love writing about it, and I will continue, but currently, I'm in a spot of low creativity. So I need a change of pace. For now, the two stories I'll be writing will be Alliance and Recall. Just so I can get a flow of how Overwatch fanfics will go. Once Alliance is over, I'll head back to Generations. After Recall, I'll go to the fanfic you guys chose. Whether this annoys anyone, then I'm sorry. But for those who are ready to support me, thanks!_

 _Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

"Athena? Athena!" Winston said desperately. He looked at the dark screens, eyes flickering to each one. Then a faint flicker appeared on the middle monitor, before Athena rebooted.

"Virus, quarantined." The AI said. "I'm running diagnostics on core database." She continued as Winston let out a sigh of relief, wiping his forehead. The monitors also rebooted and resumed their normal functions. "Restoring systems."

Suddenly, the Overwatch logo popped up in front of the scientist, still saying "INITIATE OVERWATCH RECALL?" Winston thought hard for a moment, before picking up his glasses.

 _"Never accept the world as it appears to be."_ His father's words echoed through his head as he looked at the picture of the pair. _"Dare to see it, as it could be!"_ Winston put his glasses on before hitting the "Y" button with his finger. A yellow hologram popped up, showing the Earth.

"Establishing agent commissions." Athena said as pictures and names began appearing on the hologram. Winston grinned as he watched familiar names appear on the monitor. Genji, Reinhardt, Mercy, Torbjorn, McCree... names flickered faster and faster until it landed on a picture of a brown haired girl with ear piercings and orange shades, with the name "Lena Oxtan."

An orange sighed popped up on the monitor saying "Active Call."

"Winston?" A British voice came from the monitor and Winston tightened his body armour. "Is that you love? Ha, it's been too long!"

Winston chuckled as he replied, "Yes. Yes it has."

* * *

"So what can I do for ya love?" Tracer's cheery voice asked.

"I need help." Winston admitted.

"With what?"

"Talon." Winston answered grimly. "They just attacked. I'm fine." He added quickly as he heard Tracer gasp. "But they wanted information on Overwatch. You've seen the papers. A terrorist attack on the leader of Russia. Doomfist breaking out of jail. They are planning something big. I want to bring Overwatch back, and help save people."

"Winston, that's an incredible idea, but..." Tracer sounded sad. "The government shut us down. Any Overwatch activity is considered illegal."

"Says you." Winston replied. "You've been blinking round England doing all sorts of heroic acts. I've seen it everywhere."

"Then you also saw I failed to stop the assassination..."

"This is what I'm talking about Lena!" Winston snapped. "Stuff like that. Do you want more of that? We can make a difference again. You can! Are you with me?"

Tracer was silent for a moment, deep in thought. "Well, I'd have to explain to Emily in great detail what I'm doing. Otherwise she may start to think I like you!" Her own laughter drained out Winston's nervous splutter. "Yeah, I'm in!"

"Great!" Winston cheered. "I'm sending you co-ordinates right now. Try to be here tomorrow. I'll contact other former agents."

"Like?"

"You know, Mercy, Reinhardt, McCree, Genji..."

"Commander Morrison?" Tracer questioned. Winston took a sharp breathe before continuing.

"N-No... We still don't know if he made it out alive. We've had no word from him."

"Oh..." Tracer sadly sighed. "Well, I'd better get to packing. Or I could do it tomorrow? After all, time is on my side!"

"You always liked saying that." Winston smiled.

"See you tomorrow love!" Tracer ended the call on her side. Winston sat back down in his tyre, looking at the screen.

"There will be consequences." Athena's robotic voice rang out.

"I know." Winston muttered. "But I can't sit and watch. This had to be done, believe me."

"I do." Athena said calmly. "I hope it goes well."

"You and me both."

 _Short chapter to get us started. Im not sure if these will be long or short chapters, or even a mixture. Once again I'm sorry if you guys who wanted Generations are upset. I plan to get back to it quickly, I was just on a sort of Fairy Tail overload. But if you want your FT fill, I do recommend either Alliance or Academy. And for those non FT fans, this is for you. Thank you all for reading, I'm very excited to start this. I love the game, the lore, the characters, the animations, everything! I hope you do too! Let me know if you have any ideas for this story. I'll take all into consideration. See you soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Almost 100 views already? Sweet! Thanks to everyone that read. I should also clear a few things up. First of all, I will update every two weeks on a Saturday. This is due to my other fanfic I'm doing and the fact I'm in collage. School work comes first unfortunately. Next, all of the events in the cinematics, such as the Doomfist breakout and the assassination, have already happened. I changed the times around to make the story more of my own! Now that's out of the way, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2

There was a sudden bang on the door.

"Winston!" A voice called. "Open up!" The scientist rushed towards the door. Opening it, Tracer blinked into his large stomach, giving him a tight hug. "Good to see you love!"

"And you Lena." Winston replied, returning the hug. "Is your device still working?"

"Perfectly." Tracer beamed. "What about you, how have you been?"

"Great." Winston chuckled.

"You're lying again Winston." Athena's robotic voice said.

"Athena!" Tracer cried, blinking into the place. "Whoa. Been so long since I've been here. Wonder if I left anything in my locker?"

"Probably." Winston said. He followed the excited woman back into the building, watching her blink around estacticly. He watched as she gasped at everything she remembered, happily jumping on his tire swing.

"So where's everyone else?" Tracer questioned, looking around the empty place. "Am I the first one here?"

"Actually." Winston sighed, "You're the only one who said they'd come."

"What?"

"Angela is currently in Egypt with Fareeha. Her army is badly injured, and Angela happened to be in the area."

"Of course she was. I dunno why she's denying Pharmacy exists."

"We have no idea where Genji went. Travelling I suppose. He wasn't the fondest of his new body. Reinhardt is back in Germany and Torbjorn has disappeared."

"And both Commander Morrison, Commander Amari and Commander Reyes have gone to." Tracer said quietly. They both sat in silence for a moment, before Tracer shook her head. "So, let's go get them!"

"What do you mean?" Winston tilted his head.

"We head off to Egypt, help Fareeha's army. Then her and Angela will join us. Reinhardt will easily come back, he loves fighting. And we might be able to find Genji and Torbjorn along the way!"

Winston stared at her before chuckling. "Always thinking of ridiculous plans huh? Well, I've got nothing better. Let's go!"

"Wooooo!" Tracer cheered.

* * *

"Operation successful." A cold voice said.

"Good." Another growled.

"What's next?" The first voice asked. It belonged to a woman, but not an average woman. She wore a tight purple suit, which split at her chest, revealing some clevage. She had a strange device on her head as well, and she was clutching a sniper.

"We wait for Sombra to return." The other said. This man was cloked in a black outfit, with a hood over his head. Underneath the hood was a while mask, keeping his face a secret.

"What's taking her so long?"

"Patences Widowmaker." The man muttered. "You know she likes to have fun."

"Fun isn't effienct Reaper." Widowmaker retorted.

"Weren't you messing around during your assassination?" Reaper questioned.

"That... was something different."

"Never do it again." Reaper snapped. Widowmaker hung her head in shame.

"Understood."

* * *

"Hurry Winston." Tracer moaned. The gorilla was still packing. He seemed to think they'd need his whole lab, putting everything in from medical supplies to peanut butter.

"We need to be prepared." Winston answered frantically.

"Angela will have stuff there." Tracer said. "Let's go."

"Hold on, one more thing." Winston held up a finger. He ran over to the desk and picked up a tablet. Plugging it into the computer, something began downloading.

"What's that?"

"Athena." Winston replied. "Can't leave her here alone."

"Well of course not!" Tracer sounded as if it were obvious. "Now let's go!" She cheered at Athena finished downloading onto the tablet. Winston grinned as he picked up his bags. He shook his head as he watched Tracer practically bounce out of the room, excited for her next adventure. He then gave one last look around the place.

He couldn't remember how long he'd stayed at here. After the fall of Overwatch, his little secluded lab seemed to be the best fit. Quiet, easy to work in. He'd thought he'd get lots done. But it had been ages since he'd fought, or even worked out. Winston surprised himself by how well he handled the Talon attack. Winston took a deep breathe before shutting the doors.

"Ill be back."

 _Now we are getting into the plot. Sorry this was a little late, competely forgot to upload it. Once again, I'll update this story every two weeks. See you then!_


	3. Chapter 3

_(I'M AWARE THAT I MISSED THIS UPLAOD YESTERDAY! I'M SO SORRY, IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!)_

 _I know the story is starting slow, and for that I apologies. I'm also sorry about how slow this updates. Collage is my number one priority at the moment. I may update my story schedule soon, but for now it's like this. Ok, enough rambling. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

Tracer happily bounced along the path, Winston behind her dragging his stuff. The sky was darkening, and stars had began to peak out from behind the clouds. They had been travelling for a few days, knowing it'd be a long trip. Winston repeatedly asked if they could use a vehicle, but Athena and Tracer wanted him to get some exercise.

"We'd be there by now you know." Winston said.

"But we now get to see the sights." Tracer replied happily, still skipping. "Come on, enjoy the trip."

"Remember what our plan is Lena." Winston reminded her.

Tracer sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Help in Egypt, get "Pharah" and "Mercy" back, looking for Reinhardt and hopefully find Genji and Torbjorn along the way. But even so," She looked up towards the gorrila. "That's only seven of us. We can't fight Talon like that, can we."

Winston looked at her for a moment before pulling out the tablet Athena was on. "I've thought about that. This trip will be more then Egypt. All across the world, people are doing things. A small girl in Numbani has created a defence robot after Doomfist attacked it. Her technology could be useful. Jessie, who was part of Commander Reyes' Blackwatch group, has gone back to America. He's a possibility. And I'm sure we can find more people willing to join." Winston looked at Tracer for her opinion.

"I'm sure there are loads of people willing to help!" She said excitedly. "And I really want to go to Numbani. It's so hi-tech and beautiful. Can we go? Please?"

"Sure." Winston chuckled. "For now, let's keep going."

* * *

It took days to get to Egypt. After arriving in a small town near the edge of the country, Winston sat down and whined.

"That took forever."

"But we made it!" Tracer said enthusiastically. "Here, there's a place we can stay here. And tomorrow we can see the temple up the street. Then we ca-"

"Please, Lena. Our mission." Winston raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, duh." Tracer smiled. "Here, let me talk to the innkeeper. I'll get us a place to stay." She blinked across the small market and began talking to a man.

"This is why you needed exercise." Athena said from her tablet.

"Not that much. I handled Talon fine." Winston grunted back.

"If there were more, it could've been dangerous."

"You said that abo-" Winston stopped, looking at Tracer. He couldn't help but notice the man she was talking to look her up and down. Not surprising, Tracer was in her signature clothes she wore into fights. Meaning it was skin tight, something the man was smirking at. Winston growled.

"She's fine." Athena brought him back to his senses. "She isn't the girl you knew, she's grown up."

"He still shouldn't be staring." Winston huffed.

"Who shouldn't?" Winston didn't even notice the former pilot return. Her head was slightly tilted as she looked at him.

The gorilla jumped to his feet in surprise. "Er, nothing. Haha, get our place?"

Tracer nodded. "Yep, just in here. We can stay until morning." Winston smiled at her before she lead the way through the circular door. It was dimly lit, with lots of cushions covering the floor. There was a second floor above, which Winston instantly jumped to.

"Guess down here is mine?" Tracer called up.

Winston stretched out before replying. "Yep. Tomorrow we head to the temple and look around. We'll also as where we can find the way to the fighting going on."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

After resting through the night, Tracer and Winston were ready to look around. Leaving the small inn, they headed along the main path towards the Temple of Anubis.

"It's huge." Tracer gasped, looking up at it. "Amazing."

"Want a closer look?" Winston asked. Tracer didn't answer, but instead blinked over to it until she was directly in front of it.

"Whoa." She breathed, looking at it in awe.

"This way to go inside." Winston went right, heading in through a side door. Once inside, they saw ancient pots and carvings on the wall, sand covering a lot of the floor.

"How old is this place?" Tracer questioned, running her hand along the wall.

"No one knows." Winston shrugged.

"Can we figure that out after this mess?"

"Why not." Winston chuckled. He turned towards the door before stopping, staring at a woman, who was staring right back.

"Winston?" She asked in surprise.

"Fareeha?" Winston asked, equally shocked. The woman ran over and gave him a tight hug.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She said happily. "Why are yo- Lena?"

"Fareeha!" Tracer cried. She ran over and gave Pharah a hug, squeezing the life out of her. "Good to see you love. What are the chances you'd be here!"

"You both are here! Why?" Pharah asked again.

"To help you." Tracer said as if it were obvious. "We heard your army needed help, so we came."

"A few other reasons as well, we must admit." Winston nervously pushed up his glasses. "But for now, that's our priority."

"Thank you." Pharah smiled. "We must hurry though. I left Angela with them, but I need to get back."

 _Once again sorry this wasn't up yesterday. I guess it slipped past me. I really shouldn't miss uploads, I don't post these frequently anyway. I won't miss next time, I promise!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Didn't miss this weeks upload! I'm gonna start getting ahead on these chapters, hopefully so the updates stay how they are. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4

The skies were dark and gloomy, not how they were back at the temple. Clouds covered what used to be a clear sky, the occasional sound of thunder rumbling across it. Pharah led Tracer and Winston through trench-like tunnels, Winston having problems fitting under a few ceilings.

"Angela is just up ahead." Pharah said to them. Hurrying through another corridor and into a room, she found the doctor bent over a few patients.

"Angela!" Pharah said. Mercy turned around in surprise, before a big smile came over her face.

"Back already?" She asked.

"Brought some old friends." Pharah said, gesturing towards Winston and Tracer. The skinny pilot blinked into Mercy, giving a tight hug.

"Oh, Lena? It's been so long, I almost didn't recognise you." Mercy chuckled lightly, hugging Tracer.

"Good to see you Doc." Tracer smiled.

"And you." Mercy smiled back. "And how could I forget Winston?" She sarcastically asked, gently flying over to him.

"It has been a while Angela!" Winston gave a small bow.

"Indeed it has." She replied, lightly pinching his cheek. "But excuse me, I must help these men." She flew back over to the man she was attending, drawing a certain around them.

"So why is this war happening?" Tracer asked Pharah.

"Talon." Pharah spat grimly. "They've taken over a nearby Omnium, and are hacking Omnics produced to fight."

"Why?"

"There's a master AI program locked within the Temple of Anubis." Pharah explained. "I believe that Talon will try to hack it and use it's power."

"An AI program? Like Athena?" Winston said quickly.

"Yes, but with a lot more power." Pharah sighed. "As leader here, it is my job to make sure it is secured and doesn't escape. Something it has tried a few time. I've... I've lost a few men to that threat." Pharah muttered.

"W-Well we can help." Tracer suggested, pulling out her pistols. "Right Winston? We can fight with them."

"I... er... I guess." Winston shrugged.

"You'll go into battle with me?" Pharah looked at the pair in shock.

"Of course!" Tracer cried.

Pharah looked between them, tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you. I'll, go get my armour. We end this today."

* * *

"Gentlemen!" Pharah roared over the group of soldiers. The clouds above them had gotten darker, rain starting to pour. Thunder trembled across it more often, and flashes of lightning could be seen. "Today, we end this. I have with me two former members of Overwatch. But most importantly, I have brave soldiers who are putting everything on the line. This _will_ be the last battle. Egypt is tired of living in fear, tired thinking that one day, Talon will take over. For them, we must win this. However... many may not come back from this. If you leave now, no one will think any less of you."

A few uncomfortably shifted, but no one left. "Then you all agree that by going up onto the battlefield, you are ready to die." Pharah said harshly. "Men, we are ending the war now!"

A deafening battle cry roared over the soldier, who hoisted themselves out of the trenches and onto the battlefield.

"That speech was a little harsh." Tracer whispered to Winston.

"She's a leader in a war Lena." Winston replied. "She's being honest. Which is what the people need." Tracer nodded before the pair followed everyone to the fight.

Waiting, were Omnics. All kinds, Bastion units, Splicers, all of them. Each had a glowing red eye, and couldn't be more brutal. Soldier's were firing at rapid speed, attempting to take the threats down and lightning shot through the sky.

"Time to smash it." Tracer said over the voice communication. Winston saw the blur of a girl speed past Omnics, which broke down in seconds. Her pistols drilled through the machines, wiping them out one at a time. Winston smiled at the atmosphere, remembering his old days, before he jumped towards a group of soldier, placing down his bubble to protect them.

"T-Thanks!" One said happily, relief spreading over his face.

"Shoot that Bastion!" Winston ordered, to which the group were happy to follow. The menace was struck down, and Winston leapt to the next group.

Pharah was up in the sky, raining down her anger. Rockets blew up every Omnic they came in contact with. Pharah's vison was blurry due to the rain, but she wouldn't let her home be taken over. Reloading, she sent down another barrel of hellfire.

At the back of the soldiers, Mercy was bouncing from person to person, restoring health with her staff. She had worked up a sweat, her panting becoming quicker as she struggled to keep up with the number of men being sent her way.

"Pulse Bomb ready!" Tracer yelled.

"Barrage ready." Pharah shouted. The pair looked at each over before nodding.

"Everybody duck!" Winston bellowed, causing Pharah's army to drop to the floor.

"Here ya go!" Tracer giggled, sticking her bomb to a bastion unit.

"Justice rains from above!" Pharah snapped, launching a wave of rockets. The explosion was huge, the ground being ripped apart by the force of the rockets. Metal and wires were launched everywhere, landing with heavy thuds on the ground. Smoke started billowing into the air, clouding Pharah's vison.

One lone Splicer had emerged from the smoke, unharmed. Aiming his beam, it fired at the confused Pharah.

The laser ripped across her body, blood bursting from the wounds. Pharah's eyes widened in fear before closing, and her body plummeted towards the earth.

"Fareeha!" Mercy shrieked.

 _I'm not even going to say anything about that..._


	5. Chapter 5

_You all most likely hate me for what I did to Pharah... erm... sorry? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5

One lone Splicer had emerged from the smoke, unharmed. Aiming his beam, it fired at the confused Pharah.

The laser ripped across her body, blood bursting from the wounds. Pharah's eyes widened in fear before closing, and her body plummeted towards the earth.

"Fareeha!" Mercy shrieked. She watched as Pharah's body pummeled towards the Earth.

Winston let out a gasp of fear before turning red, letting out a devastating roar that shook the ground. He pounced towards the Splicee, landing on top of it and crushing it to pieces. Turning towards the remainder of the Omnics, he leapt forwards, crushing all in his path.

Mercy didn't even let the tears in her eyes drop before she sprung into action. Spreading her wings, she shot off into the sky, catching the wounded Pharah. Raising her staff, she began to mutter a string of words, with a faint golden glow covering Pharah. Landing softly in the ground, she slammed her staff into the floor, and the glow brightened, covering Pharah. As quickly as it came, it was gone, and Pharah was breathing heavily, clutching her chest.

"Angela?" She asked. "You... you saved me."

"I couldn't lose you." Mercy cried, wrapping her arms around Pharah. Pharah awkwardly lent into the hug, still a little dizzy from the chaos. Mercy pulled away, and began lightly hitting her shoulder.

"Dont you ever be so reckless again."

"I'm sorry. I.. I won't." Pharah nodded. Pharah turned her attention back towards the battle. Winston had cleared out a lot of the Omnics, with soldiers finishing what the others had missed. Pharah didn't see many casualties, if any. Mercy must've done a good job healing everyone.

"Go finish this." Mercy encouraged.

"Agreed." Pharah smiles beneath her helmet. Jumping up into the air, she lead the charge against the remain Omnics. In the distance was a massive building. Either with red paint or with rust built up over the years, it's shadow covered a part of the battlefield. It had large brown, metal doors, which were closed.

"Is that the Omnium?" Tracer questioned.

"Indeed." Pharah confirmed

"What's the plan when we get there?" One of the soldiers asked.

"We clear out any Omnics who attack. Once that's done, we shut off the production. Eygpt's best hackers will come over and cancel whatever is controlling them. After, we restart the production and Omnics and humans will live together in Eygpt. It will be the first step to showing the world that we can work together."

"Brilliant idea." Winston grinned. "All of the Omnics out here are gone. Let's hurry and head inside."

Running over to the giant doors, Winston noticed a keypad near it. Ripping it off, he messed with a few wires, making the door open.

"Commander Pharah." A soldier said. "Egypt's best hackers are on their way over."

"Thank you." Pharah nodded. Heading inside, the sounds of gears filled their ears. The Omnium was still producing Omnics, yet they seemed to be deactivated.

"We need to turn this off." Pharah ordered.

"I'll do it!" Tracer claimed. She blinked off, bouncing between different locations in the Omnium. She returned in an instant, the Omnium powering off. "Done."

"Good job." Pharah nodded.

"Madam." A soldier said. "I believe we can finish off here. Today, we saved Egypt."

"I expect you all to rest easy tonight." Pharah smiled under her helmet.

* * *

"Damn it!" A woman cursed, slamming her fist on the desk. She closed her hologram screen, looking angry.

"What?" Reaper asked irritably to the woman. She was wearing black clothes with a purple outline, her black and purple hair swished over to one side.

"Egypt." Sombra muttered. "The Omnium I hacked has been deactivated. They're probably destroying it as we speak. Operation failed."

"No matter." Reaper sighed. "We have other Omniums. For now, I need to meet with someone. Widowmaker, Sombra, keep me updated."

"Understood." Widowmaker nodded.

* * *

"You didn't come just for that fight, is that right?" Pharah asked sadly.

"Yes. You see, Talon has been more active then ever. They're a threat to humanity. We, we need your help stopping them." Winston explained.

"Winston." Mercy asked with concern. "You... aren't thinking about restabilising Overwatch, are you?"

"I... I am."

"Winston! That activity is illegal!"

"I know." Winston grunted. "But look what we did here today. Us four. Imagine if we got McCree, Torbjorn, Reinhardt! We could do so much more."

Pharah and Mercy looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. Overwatch was what they did best. Even after it got shut down, Pharah continued to defend what she holds dear, while Mercy travelled to various hospitals to conduct research. Before, Overwatch had given them purpose.

"We... could be jailed for this." Pharah said. Winston nodded.

"We... could be separated forever." Mercy said. Winston nodded.

"You... you're going through with this?" Pharah asked. Winston nodded.

"Then... I suppose I'll be patching you up." Mercy smiled.

"YES!" Tracer blinked towards the pair and gave them a tight hug. "Alright, two more members down!"

"This will be difficult." Pharah sighed.

"Would we have it any other way?" Winston questioned with a chuckle.

 _I'm not killing anyone. Yet... We'll see how I feel. Hopefully you enjoyed, I know updates are slow, I'm trying my best to keep you all interested!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Apologies for the late update. One, this chapter wasn't finished. Two, I have no desire to rush any uploads. Will never post a chapter I'm unhappy with. I know updates are slow as it is, I'll try to keep them more consistent in the future. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 6

"Be careful." Widowmaker told Reaper. He nodded beneath his mask.

"Where are you going again?" Sombra asked him.

"Australia." Came the short answer. Reaper disappeared, leaving a confused Sombra and a worried Widowmaker.

"He'll be fine." Sombra assure Widowmaker.

"I don't want our plans to fail." Widowmaker muttered in annoyance.

* * *

"I think everything is packed." Mercy said, wiping a bit of sweat off of her forehead. Her smile faded as she looked around her bare room. She wasn't taking everything, they had to move quick and her belongings couldn't slow them down. But seeing the place she'd lived in for a while be stripped completely was saddening.

"You ready?" Pharah was leaning in the door frame, bandages wrapped around her arms.

"Think so." Mercy nodded. "How will your army do?"

"They are all going home." Pharah shrugged. "Back to their families. Some haven't seen their kids in years. But they assured me, if any threat arises, they will return in full spirit."

"That's good." Mercy smiled weakly.

"You're gonna miss staying her, aren't you?"

"Very much." Mercy replied. She picked up her bag and medical staff, joining Pharah at the door. "How are your wounds."

"Should be fine." Pharah waved off her concern. "I do have the best doctor by my side." She turned and walked away, not noticing Mercy's faint blush.

The two left the building to find Winston and Tracer outside, Winston looking at a map.

"What's the plan?" Pharah asked.

"Deciding where to go next." Winston scratched his head. "I think the best we can do is Numbani."

"What's there?"

"An Omnic has been created to protect the city after Doomfist raided the airport and stole back his gauntlet." Winston explained. "All news reports have said that the Omnic, goes by Orisa, does a very good job at keeping the citizens safe. I though we could ask the designer of Orisa if they could create something similar to help us."

"Interesting." Mercy said. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Indeed. We leave right away." Winston nodded.

* * *

"Just a small break." Winston muttered.

"Come on Winston." Tracer said happily, skipping in front of the group. "Numbani isn't too far away from Egypt. We have less to walk then from Gibralter to Egypt."

"It shouldn't take too long." Mercy soothed. "Huh?" Glancing behind her, she saw Pharah staring at city.

"You did great." Mercy rested a hand on her shoulder. "Ana would've been proud."

"I just wish we defended it together." Pharah said.

"You will honour her memory by stopping Talon."

"And the woman that killed her." Pharah growled. She turn back to follow Winston and Tracer, Mercy by her side.

* * *

They didn't count the days it took them to reach Numbani, but the sun rose and fell several times. They were lucky Mercy packed extra food, allowing them to press forwards. Winston was about to suggest a different direction beforehand Tracer called out.

"I see it! Guys, I see the city. We made it!" Everyone looked at each other before running up to Tracer. They stopped at took in the beautiful sight.

Numbani is an African city, one where humans and Omnics are treated equally. It was huge, technology reaching every corner of it. From flying drones that monitors the city, to hover cars that everyone got around it, Numbani was especially famous for its airport that goes almost everywhere, and it's museum.

"And this "Orisa" is there?" Pharah asked.

"Indeed." Winston nodded. "If we can find the maker, hopefully he'll be able to Male isn't something similar."

"Well lets go!" Tracer shouted. She blinked off towards the city.

"Tracer wait!" Winston cried. "Orisa is meant to protect the city. Anything suspicious, like breaking time and space, is gonna make it attack."

"We better hurry." Mercy sighed. "Can't have her being attacked.

* * *

Tracer looked in awe as she blinked around the city. Buildings touched the sky, and Omnics and humans were seen playing side by side.

"This place has come so far..." Tracer gasped.

"Power source found." A robotic voice said from behind her. Tracer turned to find a four legged Omnic, with a pale body and green horns, staring at her. "It's danger: High."

"Whoa." Tracer breathed. She slowly approached the Omnic.

"Threat detected." The Omnic stated, her yellow eyes turning red. "Fusion Driver ready."

"Fusion what?" Tracer asked. Her answer was the Omnic raising it's arm to fire a blast of bullets. Tracer ducked beneath them, pulling out her own pistols.

"Not very friendly." She muttered, aiming her weapons.

"Fortify." The Omnic said. Tracer's bullets bounced of the Omnic's shiny body.

"What is happening?" Winston, Mercy and Pharah appeared behind Tracer, concerned.

"This Omnic started attacking." Tracer cried, dodging more of the robots weapons.

"More threats detected." The robot analysed, staring at the new arrivals. "Must protect Numbani." She threw out a barrier, stopping Winston and his allies.

"Halt!" She ordered. The Omnic launched a green orb that forced the four together. Winston placed his barrier so the bullets didn't hit them.

"What do we do?" Mercy questioned.

"Orisa!" A cry came. Behind the Omnic, a small girl ran up to it, waving her arms. "Orisa, stop attacking."

"Efi?" Orisa replied.

"Protocol 1: Friendly." Efi shouted. Orisa immediately lowered her gun.

"Understood."

"What, just happened?" Pharah asked in confusion.

 _Again, really sorry for the late upload. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again._


	7. Chapter 7

_Trust. I hate slow updates as much as you do. Hopefully over Christmas, I'll update this story more. Until then, you are going to have to bare with. Apologies. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 7

"Well that makes sense." Winston chuckled. They were sitting around a table in a small workshop. Winston and Mercy were talking to the creator of Orisa, a young girl called Efi. Both Tracer and Pharah were admiring Orisa, who was happily sat on the floor.

"An impressive design." Pharah complimented. "How did you create this again."

"I created _her_ from spare parts." Efi replied. "Doomfist... he attacked out airport and received his gauntlet. In doing so, he smashed apart out defence Omnics, the OR15. So, I rebuilt one with better mechanisms. Now, Orisa defends our city."

"I must congratulate your efforts to make such a thing." Mercy smiled.

Efi beamed happily before turning to Winston. "So, why exactly are you here?"

"Well Efi, I've heard of your creation. And, we wanted to ask a favour." Winston said seriously. "Doomfist. He's part of a terrorist group known as Talon. Recently, they've been active. Very active. We would like to know if it's possible if you could create an Omnic like Orisa that could aid us in our attempt to take them down."

"You would like my help?" Efi asked in surprise.

"You'd be honoured among Overwatch." Pharah added.

"Of course I'll help." Efi said quickly. "In fact..." She glanced at Orisa. "I'd like you to use Orisa!"

"Really?" Mercy gasped.

"Yep." Efi nodded confidently. "Orisa is the best. When I say I rebuilt an OR15, Orisa wasn't my first attempt. But she's my best one. If you need help, I want to give the best one I can offer. I'll just tinker with the older attempts and use them to protect Numbani until Orisa returns."

"That's... That's incredible." Winston couldn't help but smile.

Getting up, Efi strolled over to Orisa. "Orisa. I have a new mission for you. I would like you to follow Winston's orders and help his team. Is that understood."

"But what about you?" Orisa asked politely.

"I'll be fine." Efi reassured the robot. "Now, follow Winston." Orisa obeyed, standing on her four legs. She walked over to Winston.

"You know Efi..." Pharah said slowly. "Orisa may not return in one piece..."

"Yeah... I do..." Efi muttered. "But, I can rebuild her. Not back to how she is now... But it can be done."

"Thank you."

* * *

A shadowy figure strolled through a quiet town, the stars sparkling overhead. He was breathing softly beneath his mask, eyes peeled for the location. He found it, a large house on the outskirts of the town, upon a hill. It looked run down, rusting in places, the paint peeling off. He shrugged, him himself being one not to judge based on appearance.

The man approached the house, his body becoming gas like, as he quickly travelled to the second floor. Passing a small gap in the door, he heard voices.

"I'm telling ya Roadhog, this heist will be easy." An Australian cackled. "Grab some gold from wherever, tell the goons we got their money, then BOOM! We rob them!"

His only reply was a deep grunt.

"See, I knew you'd love it!" The man burst into a fit of laughter.

The shadowy figure sighed, before making his appearance.

"What th-" The Australian cried, jumping up in surprise. Reaper had suddenly appeared behind Roadhog, black smoke around him. "Who... who are you?"

"Your new boss." Reaper answered simply.

"Roadhog, what are you waiting for?" The Australian demanded. "Kill him!"

Roadhog nodded, pulling out his Scrap Gun. However, he paused, noticing Reaper's shotguns already aiming at him.

"I'm here for a deal." Reaper growled. "Names?"

"Names? I'm Junkrat. And this sack of silence is my partner Roadhog." Junkrat answered, keeping his eyes on the shotguns. "Now, what do you want?"

"Simple." Reaper grinned beneath his mask. "You help me and my team, and you'll swim in riches you could never imagine."

"I like riches." Junkrat said quickly. "I really, _really,_ like riches. Wait... How do we know we can trust you?"

"Junkertown kicked you out... Right?" Reaper asked.

Roadhog nodded.

"Then, let's tear it down before we leave." Reaper suggested.

"OK WE'RE IN!" Junkrat exclaimed. He held out his hand towards Reaper. Reaper nodded, shaking his hand.

* * *

"Be sure to be safe Orisa!" Efi yelled to her creation. Orisa waved bye to Efi before following Winston and the group.

"Where is our next destination?" Orisa asked.

"Hmmm." Winston placed a hand on his chin. "We could either head to Japan, and probably find Genji. McCree may have gone back to Route 66 in America. Reinhardt is in Germany travelling with Bridget. And Torbjorn... I don't know where he is."

"So any of those locations?" Tracer asked.

"Yes."

"I recommend Japan." Athena said from her tablet. "With Genji's unique cybernetic abilities, he could prove useful in combat."

"Agreed!" Mercy said quickly, receiving head turns. "I mean, he's proven to be useful. And, he may still need help. I could check up on him an..." Her voice trailed off, face turning red.

"Ok... Japan it is." Winston decided.

 _So, next weekend my Christmas holidays start, and I'll_ ** _try_** _to do updated every weekend. Just a little something to apologies for the lack of updates!_


	8. Chapter 8

_HAPPY NEW YEARS! Almost... Hopefully this is up on the 31st! My new years resolution? To try to not miss a single upload of any story. That's my plan. Let me know yours! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8

"So... What's that plan?" Junkrat asked in an excited voice.

"These... are the two?" Sombra asked Reaper in disgust.

"Indeed." Reaper sighed. "Despite their... lack of intelligence, reports show these two to be extremely dangerous."

"What the ghost man said lady." Junkrat snapped. "So, don't use that tone while talking to us!"

Sombra narrowed her eyes. "That a threat." She stopped as a hook came close to her neck. Glance behind, Roadhog's masked face was glaring at her. She grunted.

"Fine." Roadhog withdrew the hook.

"Again, the plan? Junkrat repeated.

"All in good time." Reaper raised a hand. "Widowmaker? Moira and Akande?"

"Making their way to the meeting now." Widowmaker replied.

"Good." Reaper nodded. In seconds, Reaper turned to smoke, before vanishing.

"He's interesting, isn't he?" Junkrat nudged Roadhog.

* * *

"I'm guessing we've got far?" Orisa asked.

"Very." Pharah answered. "What do you run on?"

"Solar energy." Orisa replied. "Efi wanted to make me environmentally friendly."

"Can you last through the night?"

"I can go 72 hours before needing to recharge. Making it through the night-time should be easy."

"Good, we can keep up the pace then." Winston smiled.

Everything was going to plan. So far, no dangerous encounters with Talon. Recruiting both Mercy and Pharah was easy, and Efi seemed happy to let Orisa join them. No one from the Government had stepped up and order them to stop. Things seemed to be going well.

Still, Talon's activities and motives lurked in the back of Winston's mind. Reaper had gone out of his way to attack him and attempted to gather Overwatch's information, which was now safe with Athena on his tablet. And the recent breakout of Doomfist, the attack in the museum, the assassination in London, and reports of an attempted assassination in Russia. No doubt Talon was planning something big.

"Winston?" Tracer called.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here, what?" He asked.

"You hear that?" The group went silent, listening out. They were on the outskirts of Numbani in an open field, so it couldn't be the city.

"I think it's coming from that forest." Mercy analysed.

"It's gunshots!" Tracer realised. In a second, she had pulled out her pistols and blinked towards the forest.

"Tracer!" Winston yelled.

* * *

Tracer skidded to a halt in a clearing. Not a natural one. The trees had been ripped in half, and most wildlife in the area seemed to have died.

"What.. happened?" Tracer gasped, looking around. "Poachers?" Again, Tracer heard gunshots, and began blinking towards the noise. She slowed as she approached them, crouching behind a tree. Peaking out, she saw an Omnic, sitting on the ground, watching a little bird.

"That's a Bastion unit." Tracer breathed. "Used in the Omnic war. What's it doing here? And how is it activated?"

The Bastion unit froze, and twisted it's robotic head towards where Tracer was. Tracer ducked back behind the tree, holding her breathe.

The Bastion rose to it's feet, the bird flying up to it's shoulder. Bastion's gun was raised, but the Omnic was backing away. Tracer peaked again, just to see the Bastion moving away.

"Huh?" Tracer tilted her head in confusion. _"It's... scared?"_ Tracer leaned out from the tree, making her body more visible. Bastion's gun was still aimed at her, yet it didn't attack.

"Hey..." Tracer said softly, stepping out fully. Bastion stopped moving back, the bird chirping.

"What you doing here?" Tracer asked in her soft voice, slowly stepping forwards. Bastion didn't move.

"Lost?" Tracer questioned. She took another step forwards, yet a loud crack echoed through the forest as she stepped on a twig.

The Bastion instantly reacted. It's main gun was lowered, but it's body swirled round. The unit transformed into a large turret, aimed at Tracer. The pilot froze in fear, quivering at the sight of the war machine.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Mercy asked in annoyance. "I swear, she hasn't changed."

"It'd be weird if she did." Winston shrugged.

"Let's hope she found whatever destroyed those trees." Pharah muttered. "Who could do that?"

"Poachers maybe?"

"Well Tracer can deal with a few poachers easily." Mercy smiled.

"Uh oh..." Winston gasped. Peering through the trees ahead, he saw a frozen Tracer, and behind her, the Bastion unit.

"We... need to help." Pharah said in fear.

"We can't. If we go in, Bastion will open fire." Mercy said with worry.

* * *

Thoughts were racing through Tracer's mind. She could blink out of there, but didn't want any stray bullets to hit her team, or the wildlife. And she couldn't call for help, nor did she know where her team were. She just quietly stayed still, hoping the Bastion wouldn't open fire.

Quietly, ever so quietly, the bird that was on Bastion shoulder fluttered. Then took off and landed on Tracer's shoulder, nibbling her ear. For the first time, the Omnic made a noise. It was faint, and sounded puzzled. Tracer slowly lifted her arm. The bird hopped along to her finger, which she just looked at. The Bastion made the noise again.

Tracer looked up just in time to see the Bastion transform again. The robot reverted to it's usual state, and approached Tracer, holding out it's finger. Still, Tracer didn't move from her spot. Instead, she kept her finger held out. Bastion was mere feet away from Tracer. The bird looked back and forth between the two. Chirping again, it fluttered from Tracer's finger to Bastion's. The robot paused when it's little friend landed. It looked at Tracer, head tilted in the same way Tracer had done to it before. Then, it wheeled round and headed off, back into the forest.

Tracer let out a sigh of relief once it had left. Hearing rustling behind her, she turned to find her team crouching behind a bush.

"You didn't help!" She asked in shock.

"Er... There was a turret aimed at you..." Winston said slowly.

"You have a portable shield!" Tracer cried.

"Well, all that matters is that you're safe." Mercy said quickly, breaking up the argument.

"Wonder why there was a Bastion unit in the forest." Pharah thought. "Should we take it out?"

"No." Orisa said. "I was analysing the Omnic. It's system is scrambled, and isn't a threat. It's defence system activated when it felt threatened. Besides, this forest is off limits to the residents of Numbani. No one will come here."

"But what if it was a spy?" Tracer asked.

"No." Orisa repeated. "The Omnic is a few years old. Guessing from the plants grown around it, it was recently unearthed. It's systems showed no signs of outside control either."

"So... We leave it?" Mercy looked at the group.

"If it is no harm to anyone, we shouldn't bother it." Winston shrugged. "Come on, we've got a long way to Japan."

 _Have no fear. Bastion will return later in the story. In The Last Bastion cinematic, the city that Bastion was about to destroy looked like Numbani. So, I figured while our heroes were here, they'd see Bastion. But he will come back. Good or evil? Who knows. Have an awesome New Years guys, and I'll see you all in 2018!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Happy New Years everyone! Hope you all had a good start to 2018. Overall, it's been pretty good. Sorry about missing this upload yesterday. Overwatch League was on and stuff. Oh crap... I already broke my new years resolution about not missing an upload... damnit..._ _Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 9

For days the team walked. Through the rain, wind, sunshine and snow, Winston and the group travelled. They stopped along the way, nearby towns were reported needing help. However, no news story was more disturbing then one that came from Australia. An area known as Junkertown had been completely destroyed in the course of one night. There were no survivors.

Winston blamed Talon, and was even more motivated to find the remaining Overwatch members. Orisa was also excited. The AI was determined to make Efi proud, thus ran many calculations and outcomes to figure out the chance of finding each Overwatch member. Although, the group didn't listen. They wanted their own hearts to determine the outcome, not numbers.

"Do you think Genji returned to his home town?" Pharah asked Mercy.

"Indeed. Genji was having trouble to come to terms with his new body, so I think going back to Hanamura would be good for him." Mercy nodded. "He might have also wanted to pay respects to his father, and to sort the fight out with his brother Hanzo."

"Think we could get his brother to join?" Tracer questioned.

"If they've settled their differences, I don't see why not." Winston answered. Tracer nodded in agreement.

* * *

As expected, the journey to Japan to a long time. The skies were dark, hints of rain were showing. Although Pharah wanted to find a place to stay the day, Mercy insisted to head straight to Hanamura.

"Ok, ok, we'll go." Winston sighed after Mercy wouldn't take no for an answer. After checking Athena's map, they headed for Hanamura.

Approaching the area, Pharah was on alert. The others hadn't noticed it, but it was quiet. No signs of life anywhere. They walked through large, wooden gates, which had a symbol with two dragons in the middle.

"Should we be here?" Tracer whispered.

Winston nodded in reply. "During his time in Overwatch, Genji told us about the Shimada clan. This is their... base, if you will."

"Halt!" Orisa ordered. Her robotic eyes scanned the building in front of her. It was a shrine, with a large bell in the middle. "My senses tell me something is wrong. On that bell there is... blood."

Mercy instantly gasps while Pharah gritted her teeth.

"I don't have my rocket armour on for combat." Pharah growled.

"Who's blood is it?" Winston questioned.

"There's more!" Tracer cried. Pointing right, through an archway, there was another splotch of blood splattered across a rock.

"We need to go." Winston instructed. The group hurried through the archway, past the rock. As they continued, they pasted another small shrine, before stopping at the enterance to a temple. In the middle of the enterance, a pool of blood.

"Be ready..." Pharah whispered. The group slowly walked into the open temple. Above them, to the left and right were balconies. In front was a giant scroll. And in front of that scroll was

"GENJI!" Mercy shouted. She fluttered over to the cyborg, who had his hand gripping his side. Short, quick breathes were escaping his robotic mask. "My supplies. Now!"

Tracer grabbed Mercy's bag and blinked towards her. Mercy snatched her stuff, opening it quickly and pulling equipment out. Taking a syringe, she gently injected Genji was it. Genji took a deep breath of relief.

"His blood loss is high, but not life threatening." Orisa analysed.

"Genji, are you ok?" Mercy asked quickly.

"Angela? You... how?" Genji replied in confusion. "What are you... huh?" Genji faced the rest of the group. "Lena... Winston? Wh-"

"Genji, what happened?" Winston demanded.

"We did." A dark voice echoed across the room. Winston and Tracer span around, noticing a shadowy figure approaching the enterance.

"Reaper." Winston spat.

"Monkey." Reaper retorted, pulling shotguns from his cloak.

"Ha, he thinks he can take all of us." Tracer smirked, pulling out her own weapons.

"Of course not." Reaper hissed. "Like you, I brought friends..."

Up on the balcony to Reapers right, a man appeared. He was tall, black, bald, and shirtless. He had white markings around his head, and on his right arm, was a huge, golden, metallic fist. On the balcony to the left, a shadowy figure similar to Reaper formed. This woman had red hair, and wore a black outfit with what seemed to be purple advancements. Her right hand glowed a dark purple while her left glowed a golden light.

"Wait... that's..." Tracer stammered.

"Doomfist..." Winston finished, looking at the man. "And the woman is..."

"Moira?" Mercy said in shock.

"A pleasure to see you again, Angela." Moira replied in disgust.

"Monkey." Doomfist echoed Reaper, glaring at Winston.

"How did..." Pharah began.

"Just finished a meeting, so I chose to bring these two here. I was planning to leave after our business, but you arrived." Reaper shrugged. "So... call this payback."

"Where... Where is my brother?" Genji croaked. "What happened to Hanzo."

"The Dragon of the South Wind is safe.. with us." Reaper smirked beneath his mask. "You should worry about yourself."

"I... will not let you take him." Genji growled, attempting to sit up.

"Oh, I'm scared." Reaper mocked. "Doomfist, Moira, I'll leave this to you. Meet me back at the ship when you're done."

"Our pleasure." Doomfist answered, before leaping from his position towards Winston.

 _Our first big fight. Moira and Doomfist vs Winston and Tracer. Pharah is unarmed, Genji is injured and Mercy is Mercy. She can't do much. Let's see who wins the Hanamura showdown. Next time! Hopefully you all enjoyed, I'll see you soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

_After a few slow chapters, the story is picking up with its first big fight. Doomfist and Moira are attacking Overwatch, with Genji injured and Hanzo nowhere to be found. This is gonna be fun. Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 10

"Our pleasure." Doomfist answered, before leaping from his platform towards Winston. Winston jumped back, narrowly avoiding the massive fist. Doomfist slowly rose, cracking his neck as he did so.

"I won't be beaten again." He growled. His fist began charging up as he took his stance. "You and your friends are fini-" He stopped, wide eyed, before being flung back, out of the temple. His body crashed into the small shrine outside.

"Defense mode activated." Orisa declared. "Halt."

"Omnic." Doomfist stood up, wiping his lip. "I've destroyed your kind before."

With that, he charged his fist and flew towards Orisa. The Omnics body suddenly switched to a shiny golden colour. Doomfist landed his attack, yet the robot seemed unaffected.

"Fortify." Orisa cried, before swinging her arm, shaking the Talon leader off.

* * *

"I'm going to help Orisa." Winston growled. "Tracer, protect Genji and Mercy. Mercy, get Genji to safety."

"Right." Tracer nodded as Winston leaped off after Orisa.

"So I'm left with you?" Moira muttered, still high upon her platform.

"So Talon is where you surryed off to?" Pharah spat.

"Well, they see things through my eyes." Moira retaliated. A shadow faded over her and she vanished. She reappeared in an instant in front of them, a sinister grin spreading across her face.

"Stay there." Tracer ordered, pulling out her pistols.

"I don't think so, child." Moira hissed. "I think I'll finish off the Shimada. Ending the Shimada clan sounds like a good feat."

"Mercy, go!" Tracer yelled, blinking into Moira before tackling her to the floor. Mercy put one of Genji's arms around her before hoisting him to his feet. She began dragging the injured cyborg to the open side enterance, Pharah right behind them.

"You made a mistake child." Moira growled. She threw Tracer to the side before standing up. Aiming her arm, a dark line of energy was shot from her hand. Hitting Tracer, the pilot began grunting in pain as her energy was sapped away.

"Fall to the darkness." Moira cackled. Tracer shook her head, before blinking to the side. The beam broke, causing Moira to clench her fists.

"Too slow!" Tracer giggled, blinking circles around Moira. Every time she attempted to latch her beam onto the girl, she instantly broke it with another blink.

"You annoyance." Moira spat. Tracer ignored her insult, still firing her weapons. Moira ducked and avoided the shots, a few narrowly missing her. "I can do this all day."

"That's my job." Tracer winked. Moira pauses for a moment, before fading over to the exit Mercy, Genji and Pharah took. Rounding the corner, she was knocked to the floor by a punch by Pharah.

"I dont think so." She growled.

"Move." Moira commanded, picking herself up.

Pharah cracked her knuckles in reply, before swinging again. Moira ducked beneath the attack, before pushing Pharah away. Using her biotic grasp, she began sucking Pharah's life away.

"Oi!" Tracer blinked in from the main area, crashing into Moira. The grasp broke as the two rolled onto the floor.

"Mercy, go!" Pharah barked. Mercy dragged Genji out from a small room, heading over to the banister. Spreading her wings, she jumped and began to float over to the other side.

"Stay there." Moira hissed. Her right hand glowed brightly, before a dark orb was launched from her hand. The orb travelled straight for Mercy, and the life began to drain from her.

"Stop." Tracer shouted, striking Moira across the head. The medic dropped to the floor, but a smile crossed her face as she watched Mercy's wings disappear.

"Angela?" Genji groaned as the pair began to fall. Mercy's face went pale.

In an instant, the injured Genji reached out and gripped the edge of the area they were going to land on. Ignoring the pain in his side, he pulled himself and Mercy up, saving them from the fall.

* * *

"Supercharger ready!" Orisa called, glancing back at Winston.

"Supercharger?" Winston looked back in surprise, before getting slammed into the nearest wall.

"This is personal." Doomfist spat.

"Halt." Orisa cried, pulling Doomfist back. The Talon leader gritted his teeth as he swung for the Omnic again, just for his attack to be repelled.

"You can't win this." Winston told Doomfist, raising his tesla cannon.

"Watch me."

"Doomfist!" A voice barked. Looking up, they saw Reaper above them in a Talon ship. "We need to move."

Doomfist growled in annoyance, but nodded. He pounced into the air, landing on top of the ship.

"Get back her." Orisa yelled, firing at the ship. Her bullets bounced off the ship's body as it flew over the temple.

* * *

"Genji?" Mercy croaked as life slowly came back into her.

"Are you ok?" Genji asked quickly.

"I'm fine." Mercy reassured him.

"Hey!" Looking back over the gap, she saw Tracer and Pharah waving at her. "Are you alright?"

"We're good." Mercy replied.

"Moira?" Mercy questioned.

"Down." Pharah answered.

"You think so?" Mercy and Tracer whipped around to find the medic cracking her neck. "I'd love to chat, but we need to leave."

As if on queue, the Talon ship arrived, the main doors open. Inside was Doomfist, Reaper, a woman with purple hair, and on the floor, unconscious, was...

"Hanzo!" Genji yelled.

"Bye." Moira waved, before she faded onto the ship.

"Don't go anywhere." Genji grunted. He staggered to his feet, hand gripping his blade.

"RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!" A burst of green light was released from Genji, and he leapt with such force that the ground around him cracked. Flying towards the ship, he tightened his grip on the blade.

"I would." The purple haired woman smirked. She lifted Hanzo unconscious head, a gun held to it. Genji stopped in the air, eyes widening beneath his mask. He stopped his attack, allowing gravity to bring him back to the temple. Reaper cackled as the ship took off, leaving Hanamura.

 _I got this out on time! I didn't think I would as Overwatch league is on when I'm uploading this! Let me know who you want to win the league. Hopefully you all enjoyed, please review. I love seeing support and suggestions!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Now we're getting into some of the good stuff. Took us 10 chapters to get into it, but I'm hoping these fight scenes will be good. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 11

"Genji" Mercy called out. The cyborg crashed to the ground, not moving. The medic hurried over to him.

"Mercy!" Winston called, appearing with Orisa behind home. They didn't seem too badly hurt, but that wasn't the priority. "Where's Talon? Genji?"

"Its ok Genji, I have you." Mercy panicked. The ninja nodded, before he drifted into unconiousness.

Pharah looked off to where the Talon ship was last seen. _"Moira..."_

* * *

The bed bound figure stirred, wincing slightly as he woke from his slumber. He felt a pain over the side of his head, and rubbed it gently. The man sat up, looking around the dark room he was in. A lamp faintly lit the room. The man became immediately cautious, but relaxed slightly once he noticed that his bow and arrows were in the room with him.

 _"Where am I?"_ He though. He suddenly heard noises coming from behind the rooms door. Rolling off the bed towards his weapons, he loaded his bow and aimed it at the door as it swung open. A woman in a purple and black outfit stared back in shock.

"Who are you!" The man yelled, drawing his arrow back further.

The woman blinked in surprise, before letting out a little laugh. "Oh, Hanzo, please. I'm not here to hurt you."

"How do you know my name?" Hanzo spat back. He was losing patience.

"We know all about you." Moira smirked back. "Hanzo Shimada. Dragon of the South Wind. Oldest son of the now past leader of the Shimada clan. Brother of Genji Shimada. Sound about right?"

"We?" Hanzo asked.

"Indeed, we. How is your head?" Moira asked politely.

"My, er." Hanzo stopped as Moira crossed the room and began examining his throbbing head.

"Hmmm, seems to be fine. Maybe a small headache, but nothing big."

Hanzo pushed her off. "Enough. Who are you? Where am I?"

"My my, eager aren't we?" Moira sighed. "My name is Moira. You are currently with Talon."

"Talon?"

"Yes. An organisation dedicated to taking down Overwatch. I'm sure you are aware of these criminals."

"Overwatch? No, I can't say I know of them." Hanzo said in confusion.

"Well you see, Overwatch is a band of criminals that have been causing chaos across the globe. They were inactive for a few years, but they have seemed to resurface."

"And their goal?"

"To wipe anyone that doesn't agree with them." Moira answered. "There first attempt? The Shimada clan."

"What?" Hanzo gasped.

"Indeed. That is why your dear brother Genji forgave you so easily after what you did. He's an Overwatch agent. He wanted to take you down."

"No... it's not possible." Hanzo shouted. "He was... he was..."

"He was not aiming to be part of the clan. Which is why as kids he never took an interest. By that's point, Overwatch had got him." Moira had to hide a small that was appearing on her face.

"So, T-Talon want to stop Overwatch?" Hanzo said slowly.

"Correct. In fact, we'd were about to deal with a problem before we got a warning on our radar. Genji had attacked you."

"Which is why..."

"You woke up here, correct." Moira finished. "Please, we need your help..."

"To achieve what?" Hanzo asked.

"We need you to help us take down Overwatch for good."

"I... But..."

"We understand why you'd be hesitant. But remember, they attempted to wipe your clan. With them gone, the Shimada clan will be safe."

"And my brother?" Hanzo said with concern.

"We will capture him. However..." Moira's voice dropped. "If he is proving too difficult, we may have t-"

"I understand." Hanzo raised a hand to stop her. "I... agree."

"Excellent." Moira smiled. "Now, let me show you to everyone else."

* * *

"Stay still." Mercy insisted, wrapping Genji's arm in a bandage.

"I'm fine Angela." Genji assured her.

"No you aren't, you're hurt." Mercy snapped. "Now, stay still."

"Fine." Genji chuckled back. He gave Winston and Tracer a small nod, and the two retreated out of the room.

"He'll be ok?" Tracer asked Winston.

"Angela is the best medic from Overwatch." Winston replied. "He'll be fine."

"Why do you think Talon took Genji's brother?"

"Because he's a Shimada. You heard Genji's cry when he attempted to save Hanzo. They wield the powers of the North and South dragons. Talon must be after that power to-"

"Use it for themselves." Pharah approached them. She looked at them, before walking to the place Talon's ship took off. "Moira was there..."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Tracer muttered, hand on her chin.

"She was a medic for Overwatch alongside Angela and my mother." Pharah sighed. "But, her medical ways weren't ethical. Dangerous. Messed with the DNA of animals. Then attempted it on herself. Pairing with Talon, that could be dangerous."

"I wonder how Reaper was able to even find her. She vanished once she was fired." Winston said.

"And Doomfist is back." Tracer said, rubbing her temple. "Our last fight wasn't fun."

"Indeed. Yet, it seems Orisa has a strong defence against him." Winston thought.

"Where is she?"

"Standing guard outside the temple. No one else should come by."

"What's the plan now Winston?" Pharah looked at him with concern.

"Six of us so far. I wonder..."

"I know someone." The group turned to see Genji limping towards them. "My mentor."

"Zenyatta."

 _No action today, just Hanzo being tricked by Talon! So team Overwatch: Winston, Tracer, Orisa, Genji, Mercy and Pharah. Team Talon: Reaper, Moira, Doomfist, Sombra, Hanzo, Junkrat and Roadhog. Talon with a slight advantage. Next chapter, we leave these two teams behind entirely! Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	12. Chapter 12

_(YES I'M A DAY LATE WITH THIS I'M SORRY I'LL DO BETTER MAYBE?!)_

 _Ok, let's say goodbye to Overwatch and Talon for this chapter. Instead, we take a look at three main people. Remember, this story takes place after all of the events from the cinematic. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 12

He gentally placed the symbol next to his fallen friend while Bridget watched from behind.

"I have been called." Reinhardt muttered. He turned to face Bridget. "I must answer." Taking a deep breathe, he walked past her. "Always."

Bridget watched the mountain of a man leave the ruined castle. She took one last look at the corpse on the chair, before hurrying out after him.

"Reinhardt, wait!" She called out.

"I... have a mission Bridget." Reinhardt told her, continuing to leave.

"I'm coming too!" Bridget snapped.

"You..."

"We've come this far together." Bridget said slowly. "We've done so much good together. If you're going to fight, I want to be next to you fighting."

"You would... come with me?" Reinhardt asked.

"You need someone to fix your armour." She smirked in return. "Besides, someone needs to take care of an old man like you."

Reinhardt chuckled in return. "Yes. I guess you're right. Haha!" As the two left the castle, he looked up at the sky. The once grey clouds began to clear, and sunlight started to peek through.

"We going to the van?" Bridget questioned.

Reinhart nodded to his partner. "Yes. We need to find a way to contact Winston, and hopefully the others. I also need to clean my armour."

* * *

Bridget closed the door behind him. Bridget carefully watched him. In the last few days, the mans movements had been slow and clumsy. Now however, he moved with confidence. He seemed to have a motive, and Bridget was proud of him. He'd returned to the man she'd looked up too, the man she'd partnered with.

"Is it all there?" He asked. His loud voice had returned, his happiness back.

"All in the trunk." Bridget guestered to a trunk under the bed.

"Excellent." Reinhardt laughed. "I wonder if it still fits?"

"Not after all of those cakes you've been having." Bridget joked. Reinhardt howled with laughter.

He dragged the trunk out, flicking it open in seconds. There, sat his armour, damaged and grey, rusting around the corners.

"Reinhardt, are you sure you wanna do this?" Bridget asked slowly. "You're.. out of touch. You've aged. You-"

"I'm doing this." Reinhardt cut her off. "I've... dishonoured my code as a Crusader. I must reclaim it. For my honour, and my old friend."

"In that case... get it out. I'll clean and repair it." Bridget smiled. Reinhardt looked st her, giving a warm smile.

"Thank you, Bridget."

* * *

The sunlight bore down on the lonely figure, dispite the cold surrounding. The woman knew that she had to keep moving. She wanted to get as far as possible before night came. She hadn't timed how long she'd been walking, or how far she had gone. It didn't matter. Her only focus was moving forwards.

In the side of her backpack, a small robot gave off a noise that seemed to be a yawn.

"Guessing you're fully charged?" Mei asked. The robot gave a high pitch squeal in return.

"Good." Mei laughed. "Guess that means I'll have some company at night." Mei sighed, looking at the sky.

"Hey Snowball, it's been nine years. How much do you think has changed. We know about the fall of Overwatch, but nothing else. We don't even know if everyone is alive..."

Snowball gave a little shake from her bag.

"Yeah, you're right. I should think positively. It'll all be alright. And... I shouldn't be the only one that got the message. Other Overwatch members must've seen it too. Now..." She looked around the barren Artic. "I just need to find a way out of here. There must be a village nearby."

And so, Mei continued her treak through the Artic. With no clue where to head, she travelled in a straight line. Her only goal was to find some form of life which could help her get home.

* * *

"Here." The bartender slid the beer across the table to the man. He nodded his thanks, before spitting his cigeratte into the bin next to him. Taking a bit gulp from the glass, he let out a loud sigh.

"Long day?" The bartender raised an eyebrow.

"Long life." The man replied, eyes staying hidden beneath his hat. "Isn't everyones?"

"Not all. Yet I bet most would like to be in your position."

"And I'd rather be in there's."

"With the world out there? People to meet, places to go?"

"Crimes that have been committed? Wars that rage? Yeah, sounds like paridise." The man glared at the bartender.

"Maybe. But, we're still here. Not dead yet. Make the most of it." The bartender smiled, before turning to another man who'd entered the pub.

The man sighed again, downing his drink in one. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he pulled out a picture.

In the middle was him. Next to him was his old boss, with a grim look on his face. Behind him was a woman with fed hair, a sinister look covering her own eyes. Next to him was an odd one, half cyborg, half human, with his face away from the camera, but his eye had hints of regret.

McCree narrowed his eyes as he looked at the old Blackwatch team, hands balling into fists. His whole life, he had to deal with taking orders from people. First the Deadlock Gang, then Blackwatch. He couldn't take it. He stood up. He dropped a few coins on the bar and stumbled out as the bartender watched him.

The sun was blazing down upon the earth. McCree adujusted his hat, before lighting another cigertte. He looked around the empty town, before heading off.

 _"I'll do justice on my own terms. No bosses, no gunslinger for higher, no law."_ The old cowboy thought to himself, a grimace covering his face.

"But first... Reyes."

 _Three characters join the fray! McCree, with a solid grudge against Reaper. Reinhardt, wanting to restore his honour after Winston's call. And Mei, lost in the Artic, hoping to find a way out after her nine year sleep. Things should get interesting..._


	13. Chapter 13

_And we're back! I'm impressed that I've been uploading this on time, and I'm even more impressed with the support it's gettjng. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. Also, Brigitte is Hero 27! Can't wait to play her! Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 13

"Zenyatta?" Mercy asked.

"Yes." Genji nodded. Everyone was sitting in the dojo, with Orisa standing guard outside. Mercy had taken the time to patch everyone up, especially Genji, who was covered in bandages. Tracer and Winston had a few bruises, while Pharah seemed unharmed.

"Who's Zenyatta?" Tracer questioned.

"My mentor. The one who helped me after Overwatch." Genji replied. "He's an Omnic, on the path to enlightenment. He was the one who taught me to accept my new body."

"Do you know where he is?" Winston asked quickly.

Genji shook his head. "No. I left him a few years ago. However, he does often visit the Omnic temples in Nepal."

"Omnic temples?" Pharah put a hand on her chin. "I have heard of them. I thought they'd been abandoned?"

"Indeed. I believe only Zenyatta and a few others even know it exists anymore. I'm impressed." Genji smiles beneath his mask.

"So next stop is Nepal?" Tracer looked up at Winston.

"I guess so, although I'm still concerned no one answered my distress call." Winston was biting his lip in thought. "I assume at least Reinhardt would've called back."

"Not Torbjorn?"

"I believe Torbjorn is done with fighting. He's an engineer, not a soldier." Winston sighed.

"So it's Nepal next." Mercy stated. "Everyone, get some rest. Tomorrow we leave."

* * *

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Hanzo." Moira announced, entering the room. The bowman walked by her, studying who was in the room. His stomach churned at the sight of his new acquaintances. A man dressed in all black with a skull mask, a woman with blue skin, a skinny man who was playing with what seemed to be grandes, a large man sharpening a hook and a woman analysing something on a computer.

"Who... are you all?" Hanzo said slowly, the grip on his bow tightening.

"Talon." Moira said simply.

"Right... now, where is the evidence that my brother attacked me." Hanzo snapped.

"Calm down." The woman on the computer sighed. Sombra smirked at him. "I have I all here. Come look at what the cameras picked up."

"My, temple doesn't have... cameras." Hanzo narrowed his eyes.

"I know. But Overwatch decided it was best to keep an eye on you. So, your brother installed them. We nabbed them after we saved you."

Hanzo walked forwards, eyes on the screen. On it was him, in his room, sleeping. Hanzo watched in horror and a figure entered his room, drawing a blade. The Hanzo on screen stirred and woke up, only to be hit on the head by Genji, knocking him unconscious. Only then did another figure burst into the room. Moira has tackled Genji to the floor, while the large man picked up the unconscious Hanzo. Both of the retreated instantly.

Hanzo stepped back in shock. "No... it can't be."

"You saw the proof." Sombra shrugged.

"Do you need time to sit down?" Moria asked politely.

"I... yes... that would be good." Hanzo nodded, once again rubbing his head. He stumbled out of the room, the door swinging shut being him.

"Impressive hacking skills." Widowmaker complimented.

"It wasn't too hard." Sombra chuckled. "Baby work."

"Well now we have the Dragon of the South Wind with us." Reaper cracked his neck. "A useful asset."

* * *

"It... it looks wonderful Brigitte." Reinhart gasped. His armour was completely clean, no cracks or damage to be seen. Memories flashed of when he first received the armour, when he first became a Crusader.

"So you like it?" Brigitte raised her eyebrows. "I tried my best but..."

"It's perfect. It's like it's brand new." Reinhardt smiled.

"Good, because I have another surprise." Brigitte grinned back. Opening a trunk, she pulled out armour similar to Reinhardts, but much smaller.

"What's that?" Reinhardt questioned.

"My own armour." Brigitte answered. "I made it, crafted with your design. Look." She pulled out a small handle, a symbol similar to what was on Reinhardt's shield. Clicking button, a barrier, a similar size to herself, appeared.

"Impressive." Reinhardt praised.

"That's not all." Brigitte also pulled out what seemed to be a small mace. She swung it, showing that it extended through the air. "My Rocket Flail."

"Just like my Rocket Hammer. I love it!" Reinhardt cheered.

"Working on your armour and wounds after a battle... I feel like I'm doing something." Brigitte said slowly. "But, if I can prevent them happening in the first place by being by your side, I'd feel even more useful."

"You want to do this?" Reinhardt asked.

"Yep. Stories of you and my father have inspired me like no one else. I want to be a hero just like you."

Reinhardt laid a hand on her shoulder, smiling. "If Winston does indeed get Overwatch back together, I'll convince him to let you join. You'll fit right in."

 _Since Brigitte is now a hero, I might as well add her stuff to the cause. Reinhardt and her have geared up and are ready to search for the others, while Sombra's hacking skills have won Hanzo over. Let's see what happens next. Hopefully you all enjoyed._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I took a break over easter, but now I'm back. As a sorry, both this and The New Tournament are up today! Should be regular schedule next week!_

 _Still on the hunt for more people to help Overwatch. Especially since Talon are a few people ahead, giving a strong advantage. Next stop, Nepal! Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 14

"Is everyone ready?" Winston asked. The group nodded. It had been two days since Talon attacked. Genji was still bandaged up, but Mercy was sure he would recover in a few days. Orisa has stood guard the whole time, yet no one came to bother them. Everyone had packed and we're waiting on Winston.

"So, next Nepal?" Tracer asked.

"Yes. Although I cannot guarantee that Zenyatta will be there." Genji sighed. "He's always on the move, but we did visit there often on our travels."

"It's our only guess currently." Pharah shrugged. "Let's get moving."

"Orisa, calculate the fastest route to Nepal." Winston ordered. The Omnic nodded, eyes shutting as she did as she was told. She opened them quickly, and told the group the quickest way to their destination. With one last look at the temple, they headed off.

* * *

"So what's the next plan?" Sombra asked.

"The Vishkar Corporation." Reaper replied simply.

"The what?" Moira raised an eyebrow.

"Vishkar." Reaper repeated. "A corporation that utilises hard light technology. It's something we want."

"And how does it help?" Sombra questioned.

"Advanced members of the corporation can create powerful weapons. It'll be useful." Came the simple reply.

* * *

"Huh?" Winston looked at his tablet, which was receiving an incoming message.

"Who is it?" Tracer asked.

"Let's see..." Winston replied, answering the call. Everyone gathered around to see a large man and a smaller woman, who were happily smiling.

"Reinhardt!" Tracer cried.

"Hello Lena!" Reinhardt answered, his loud voice almost defending the group. "Good to see you!"

"And you." Mercy said, peering over Tracer's shoulder. "And you too Brigitte."

"Hiya doc." Brigitte waved.

"We got your message." Reinhardt's voice got serious, his boyish smile going. "And we'd like to help."

"That's excellent. The more we get the better." Winston nodded.

"Er... Who's that?" Brigitte questioned, peering at Orisa, who just waved.

"We'll explain when we see you again. We're heading to Nepal. Hurry over and we'll meet you there." Winston explained.

"Nepal? Might take a few days." Reinhardt thought.

"Same for us, don't worry."

"Ok! Brigitte, ready the van! We're going to Nepal!" Reinhardt cried, his smile returning. "See you all in a few days!"

"Goodbye Reinhardt." Tracer waved to the screen, before it went black.

"Reinhardt and Brigitte?" Pharah wondered. "Will defiantly be useful."

"Indeed." Mercy nodded. "Reinhardt's experience and heavy armour will provide cover. And I'm aware he was training Brigitte before Overwatch was disbanded. If he continued to do so, she'll also be ready for combat."

"Then let's hurry. We need to get to Nepal quickly."

* * *

Mei covered her eyes from the sunlight glaring off the white snow. She'd been walking for a few days and was slowly running out of supplies. Snowball was still full of energy due to the solar panels, and Mei couldn't be happier to have company.

"Should we go in a different direction?" Mei asked. "I'm not sure..." she shook her head, following her instinct and continued in the direction she was heading. The sky began to darken and she was debating wether to set up count for now.

That was until she noticed light off in the distance. Her eyes widened and she began to jog, slipping on the ice. As she got closer, she saw buildings and vehicles, some she didn't even recognise. There was also movement, what looked like people roaming around and moving boxes.

"We found it Snowball! This could be our way back!" Mei cried. Her jog changed to a run as she ran closer, beginning to notice more and more detail. All of the trucks were black, and the people seemed rather skinny. The logo on some flags and side of building was unrecognisable to her.

"Hey!" She called as she approached, waving her arm. The figures around her stopped, all looking at her at the same time. "I need... help..." Mei stopped running, noticing who was looking at her.

The figures there weren't people, but robots. Or more specifically, Omnics. They all had chains around their feet and hands, with their eyes giving a dim light.

"What... what's going on?" Mei gasped, glancing at all of the Omnics. They looked away, resuming their work. "Snowball?" Mei nervously asked her partner, who just sunk back into his bag.

"Ahhhh..." A cool voice seemed to reach Mei's ears, despite no one being in sight. Then, a figure walked out from one of the buildings. An Omnic, dressed in a black suit with a red tie. The Omnic strolled over to the concerned Mei.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" He asked, his kind words directly contrasting his cold voice.

"What's happening here? Who are you?" Mei asked, backing away slightly.

"My name is Maximilian." The Omnic replied. "You look distressed. And lost? Please, come inside. We can warm you up and help you."

"I'd rather no-" Mei didn't get a chance to argue. Maximilian had rightly gripped her arm and walked her towards the building he'd come out of. Mei took one last look at the sad Omnics before the door swung shut behind her.

 _And we are done! Again, really sorry for the wait. Should be regular schedule from now on. Look forward to the reviews, hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Yes, this wasn't out last week like it was meant to be. Exam week is coming in two weeks and that is my priority. Apologies._

 _A lot of characters are being brought in. Time to introduce another 2. Because... I can? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy'_

Chapter 15

A man walked through the open enterance of the ruins, resting his rifle against the dusty wall. He limped over to his make shift bed, slowly easing onto it.

"Injured again?" A woman's voice rang out. The man looked over to see an old woman with an eyepatch over one eye, a tattoo under the other. She sighed as she looked at him, before walking towards an open fire, resting a kettle over it.

"People need my help." The man replied. His hair was gray and he had visors over his eyes, his mouth covered by a mask. His voice was low and he sounded like he was in pain.

"People always need our help. Yet we do too much. Reason why people revolted against us." The woman sighed again.

"I don't need you telling me that Ana." The man muttered.

"Dont use that tone with me." Ana glared back. "You need me to heal you."

The man just grunted, lifting his legs until he was laying on the bed. It creaked beneath him.

"What happened this time?" Ana asked him.

"Nothing." The reply came.

"Jack!" Ana's voice was harsh, demanding an explanation.

"Just some thugs." Soldier:76 replied. "Nothing much."

"They did enough damage to you." Ana pointed out, pouring herself and Soldier some tea.

"Any news about the attack at on the temple?" Soldier changed the subject.

"It seems the Omnics have stopped fighting permanently."

"Your daughter's work?"

"Yes." Ana nodded. "But Jack... she wasn't alone."

"What do you mean?"

"As I was sneaking around the market... I saw..."

"Saw who?" Soldier said, sitting up.

"Winston and Lena."

There was silence. Soldier's hands balled into fists.

"What are those idiots thinking..." He growled.

"Jack..." Ana said in a concerned voice.

"IDIOTS!" Soldier roared, slamming his fist into the wall. Dust fell from the ceiling, fluttering down.

"Jack!" Ana snapped. "Calm down."

"Overwatch activity is illegal." Soldier told her. "If they get caught..."

"They're smart." Ana replied. "Don't stress so much."

"Overwatch activity is illegal." Soldier repeated. "Do you think they came for Pharah?"

"And Angela." Ana said quietly.

"Since when was she here!" Soldier yelled. He sprung from the bed and angrily strolled round the room. "WHY CAN'T they.. jus.." He dropped to the floor, snoring.

"Can't have you being too loud." Ana muttered, resting her gun back onto a nearby desk.

* * *

Mei was hurled into a small cell. She crashed face first into the floor, hearing the metal bars swing shut behind her. She turned and scrambled to her feet, looking at the Omnic.

"I haven't done anything." She cried.

"I don't care." Maximilian sighed. "You've seen what we're doing here. You can't leave."

"Where's Snowball?" Mei pleaded.

"Your little droid." Maximilian let out a small chuckle. "We have it. Don't know what we're going to do with it, but we have it."

"Give it back." Mei demanded, tears starting to form.

"How about... no?" The Omnic stated, before he turned and walked away.

"Come back!" Mei cried, reaching her arm through the bars. "Where's Snowball!"

Maximilian didn't reply, just left the cells. Tears began to stream down her face as her arm dropped. She staggered away from the bars, bumping into the cold wall at the back. She dropped to her knees, letting the tears fall to the concrete floor beneath her.

"Please..." She whispered. "Someone... help..."

* * *

McCree walked as the sun's rays shined down onto him. A trickle of sweat came from his forehead as he continued forwards. He glanced at the train tracks, until a familiar sound was heard. The rumbling of a train in the distance. McCree sat down, waiting for it to pass. It did so quickly, the carriages rumbling past him. He got to his feet, noticing a familiar carriage.

He leapt from the ground, both feet landing inside the open carriage. He slipped a little, losing his balance, until a firm hand dragged him forwards.

McCree shook his head a little, before smirking at his saviour.

"Lucky you're here." He said.

"Course you are." The woman replied. Her blue eyes sparkled under her cowboy hat. She gestured for McCree to sit down on one of the crates, before taking one for herself.

"So how are you?" McCree asked.

"Same as always." She shrugged, taking her hat off to reveal her dirty blonde hair. "You don't usually leave this time of year. Why's up?"

"Nothing."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Jesse."

McCree growled. "Fine. I'm on my own personal mission."

"Wanna explain?"

"Not really." The blonde narrowed her eyes.

"Talk!" She barked. McCree flinched at her words, but recovered quickly.

"Remember how I told you about Blackwatch?" He asked. The woman nodded. "I want to get revenge on the leader, Reyes."

"Didn't he die?"

"I don't believe he did. He must've survived." McCree spat.

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause it's Reyes. I worked with that bastard for years. I know what he's like. And he doesn't die easily."

"So you'll need a partner." The woman smirked.

"No." McCree's reply was harsh. "This is my mission. I'm sorry, but I need to do this."

The woman looked slightly hurt at his response, but nodded. "I understand. But Jesse..." She leaned forwards and rested a hand on his own. "Remember I'm here. You know where to find me."

"I know. Thank you."

 _Random mystery girl. She's my own character, and has nothing to do with Overwatch. She might join the story, I dunno yet. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Yes, chapter is late. Currently, I'm doing my AS levels at collage, so exams are taking their toll. Feels like GCSEs all over again. Because of that, I'm making the decision that chapters will be released whenever I can. Sometimes it might be twice a week, sometimes you won't get one for two weeks. All depends. Hope you all stay with me. Reviews and constructive criticm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 15

"It's so cold." Tracer stammered as the group walked their way up the icy mountain.

"It's not so bad." Winston shrugged.

"That's because you're covered in hair." Tracer grumbled.

"Not long now." Genji called to them. The cyborg was a head of the group, all of his wounds now healed thanks to Mercy's consistent treatment. "Just past here."

"Finally." Tracer sighed. She blinked the last few meters up the mountain, before pausing. "Whoa..."

The others caught up to find what made Tracer's jaw drop. In front of them was a large temple, covered in snow. Others scattered the mountainside behind it, like a sea of temples.

"We are at Nepal." Genji announced.

"Could Zenyatta be at this temple?" Winston asked.

"He very well could be. But I can't be sure." Genji replied. "But I can be sure that it's beautiful in there."

"Orisa, scan the temple for movement." Pharah ordered. The Omnic nodded, her eyes switching from the usual green to blue. She looked at the temple closely, before flicking her eyes back to normal. "No heat signatures found."

"Guess we look for ourselves." Winston said, leading everyone inside.

As soon as they crossed the threshold into the temple, the cost air was cut off, replaced by a warm, relaxing air. The temple smelt fresh and relaxing, yet it felt eerie. Almost like a word shouldn't be spoken.

"Well Genji?" Mercy asked him. The cybord didn't answer, but just left through an enterance to the left. Everyone followed him, before seeing and open scene in front of him. A deep hole was on a side of the room, the other seemed to be a praying area. In the middle of the praying area was an Omnic.

The Omnic was sitting, or floating, crossed legged, his head down. Multiple orbs circled his body, bouncing every now and then. He wore faded orange trousers, with what seemed to be a red piece of fabric around it.

"Master?" Genji said, taking a step towards the Omnic.

"Young Genji." The Omnic replied. His head lifted and turned to face Genji, before tilting to one side as he looked at the others. "And guests?"

"Yes master." Genji did a quick salute. "These are my friends. An-"

"Angela." Zenyatta nodded. "Lena, Winston, Orisa, Farreha. A pleasure to meet you all."

"You know us?" Pharah asked curiously.

"Indeed. The Iris helps me see all. However, becoming one with it is a hard task. One many take years to achieve, yet many also fail."

"I have yet to master seeing into the Iris." Genji sighed, before shaking his head. "Master Zenyatta. We need your help."

"I know why you are here. And if by helping I'm helping my student reach an even higher meaning, then I'm with you." Zenyatta nodded. "But not now."

"Not now?" Winston asked quickly. "But we need you."

"I'm aware." Zenyatta turned around, resting back onto the floor. "Burn for now, I need to meditate. Continue your journey, find those who will help. When the time comes, I shall reappear. And I will help."

"But we-"

"Understood Master." Genji cut Winston off. "We will take our leave."

"Be safe my student." Zenyatta said, before Genji ushered the group out of the temple.

Once outside, Winston turned to him.

"Don't we need him?"

"We do." Genji nodded. "But Zenyatta knows best, believe me. If he says he'll join us, he will."

"If you're sure." Winston sighed.

"Hello!" A loud, boyish call echoed over to them. The group turned from the temple to see Reinhardt and Brigitte walking over to them, clearly having just finished the long trek up the mountain.

"Reinhardt!" Tracer cried. She blinked into the old man, wrapping her small arms around his large torso.

"Hello Lena." Reinhardt chuckled, being careful not to injure the pilot. "Good to see you."

"And you." Mercy said, the rest of the group approaching him.

"I see you're all doing well." Brigitte smiled, hugging Pharah.

"And it looks like you two are as well." Pharah replied.

"Is this who we have currently?" Reinhardt asked Winston.

"Yes." Winston nodded. "I'm not sure who else we can acquire."

"We can try to find your father." Reinhardt looked at Brigitte.

"I doubt he'll come." Brigitte sighed heavily. "I think he's done fighting for good. He wants a peaceful life now."

"We can try."

With that, Winston, Orisa, Reinhardt, Tracer, Pharah, Mercy, Genji and Brigitte headed back down the mountain. They didn't know their next course of action, but they were determined to win the war against Talon.

 _Very sorry for the late upload. But now these will be going out when they are done. A schedule is hard to stick to apparently. Very sorry. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	17. Chapter 17

_The groups are getting bigger now. And they'll keep getting bigger. We haven't even introduced people like , Lucio and Torbjorn. Guess we'll see what happens. Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 17

"Sounds awful." Brigitte sighed. The group were sitting down in one of the vacant temples Genji said was okay to use. They were protected from the cold air, and also from any detection of Talon. The group were on edge, despite Orisa's claims that no one was around.

"So who else do you think we need?" Reinhardt asked Winston.

"No idea." Winston shrugged. "But." He pulled out his tablet. "We do have an idea of who they have."

The blue screen flickered, showing Reaper.

"Reaper." Winston growled. "I was attacked by him before I recalled Overwatch. While he's affected by damage, his shadow-like body seems to shift and fade, making him hard to catch."

"Doomfist." The screen flicked to the recently freed villain. "Broken out of prison. That fist will hurt. Avoid getting punched into walls, it'll inflict serious damage."

"Junkrat." The screen flicked once again. This time, it showed a skinny man carry bombs and gold, a larger man with a hook and Reaper, walking away from a smouldering town. Winston tapped the skinny man. "Reaper recruited him along with partner Roadhog. He has an extreme obsession with explosives. So, that's the weapon of choice."

"Then there's Roadhog." Winston pointed to the larger of the pair. "A known killer. That hook will drag you towards him, so I'd keep out of his range."

A picture of Moira flickered up. "Some of you will recognise Moira. Her ways of medical research are... unethical. Not something normal people would even consider."

"And also Widowmaker." The purple skin woman appeared. "A cold blooded assassin. Probably hard to find in combat, using a sniper."

"And my brother." Genji gritted his teeth. The whole room went silent. No one knew what to say to Genji, scared anything might make him snap.

"Genji." Mercy said quietly. "Lets rest here for tonight, okay? Tomorrow, we set off again, and we'll keep our eyes out for any hint of Talon. We will get him back."

Genji nodded, although reluctantly. The group settled down in the temple. Reinhardt and Brigitte had brought extra food with them, so everyone was full. Orisa had to power down to save some energy, so Pharah agreed to take the first watch outside. The sun began to set, and everyone tried to get some sleep.

* * *

"Vishkar?" Widowmaker asked as the Talon ship hovered high above the ground.

"She's ready to be picked up." Reaper growled.

"Can I come?" Junkrat called loudly.

"No." Reaper hissed back.

"Why?"

"Because no." With that, Reaper and Widowmaker jumped from the ship, landing gently on the ground below. The airship moved away, settling in an undetected area. Widowmaker and Reaper nodded to each other, before entering a nearby building.

"Ahhhh, Reaper." A voice called. "Please sir, over here."

Reaper didn't even so much as look at the man as he walked by him into an open hall. The lights were bright, and it sparkled against the golden pillars around the hall. A large banner with the Vishkar logo was at the end of the hall. In front of the banner stood a man with golden hair, next to a woman with long, black hair. She had a blue outfit on, as well as what seemed to be a visor. And in her hand was a strange looking gun.

"Is that the technology?" Reaper asked.

"Indeed." The woman replied.

"This is Symmetra." The blonde man. "She is ver-"

"Thanks." Reaper nodded, glaring at him. The man stopped dead, before making a quick bow and heading out of the room.

"Show us how it works." Widowmaker told Symmetra.

"Of course." Symmetra raised her gun and pulled the trigger. A thin beam of light shot out, travelling about ten meters. "The gun grows in power the longer it is damaging something." Symmetra explained. The beam disappeared. "It can also fire blasts." The edges of the gun rotated, and a small orb was fired from it.

"Interesting." Reaper said, amused by the technology.

"I personally have the ability to create a teleporter." Symmetra gave a small smile.

"Show us." Widowmaker repeated. Symmetra nodded and held both of her hands out. In front of her, a teleporter appeared. At the other end of the hall, another one was created.

"Please, step through." Symmetra offered Reaper. The Talon villain glanced at Widowmaker, who nodded. He took a step onto the teleporter. In an instant, he was on the other side of the hall.

"Impressive." Widowmaker cracked a smile.

"I can only keep it open for a short while." The technologist sighed as the teleporter closed. "But it's very useful at times."

"It's what we need." Reaper said as he walked back over. "So you're coming with us?"

"If you grant full protect of Vishkar, it's workers, it's students and all of their families, then yes."

"Deal." Reaper growled. "Widowmaker, get the ship back." Widowmaker nodded and walked off.

"Vishkar will be safe?" Symmetra asked.

"Yes." Came the reply.

 _And Symmetra is in! One of my least favourite characters, but all 27 will be in eventually. And as you've read, she's only helping Talon to protect Vishkar. She isn't evil. Sadly. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	18. Chapter 18

_I know, been a little bit since I last updated this. But the story his back. Last time we introduced Symmetra into the story, on Talon's side. Still not all characters have been introduced. Let's see what happens. Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 18

McCree walked away from the train tracks in the blazing heat. A little town was just up ahead, and he needed a drink. He walked forwards, eyes passing over Omnics and humans alike. This town seemed to have accepted Omnics, and both races lived in peace. If only the rest of the world was like that.

McCree opened the door to a pub, to find it was barely operational. The wallpaper was peeling, a number of tables didn't have stools, the tv in the corner flickered between on and off. The cowboy strolled over to the bar, resting down on the stool.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Whisky." Came the reply. The bartender nodded and shuffled into the back room.

McCree's eyes flickered towards the tv, just for them to widen. There on the screen, was a report from the city of Numbani. And right in the middle, was an Omnic, firing towards a small woman in orange leggings, an a large gorilla.

 _"Winston? Lena?"_ McCree thought, staring at the screen.

"One whisky." The bartender placed the drink down. McCree barely nodded his thanks, and dropped some money on the table. He continued to watch the screen, seeing a small girl run over to the Omnic and stop it. The news report finished, but McCree also caught a glimpse of Mercy and Pharah on the scene.

 _"Why are they together? Overwatch was disbanded... Unless..."_

* * *

Mei stayed huddled in the corner of her cell, confused and lost. She didn't know what happened to Snowball, nor did she know what was going to happen to her. She had stop crying, she didn't have any tears left. All she could feel were the metal bars against her back.

Suddenly, she hear footsteps. She turned and rose to her feet, to find the Omnic Maximillian looking at her. Behind him was a larger Omnic, with arms the size of Mei's head. Like the others she saw earlier, it looked sad.

"Let's go." Maximilian said,staring at Mei.

"G-Go where?" Mei stuttered.

"Does it matter to you?" The reply was cold. The Omnic unlocked the cell door, and the larger Omnic stumbled in. The Omnic's arms wrapped themselves around Mei, lifting her up. The scientist struggled to be free, yet her attempts were useless against the metal.

Mei was forced to follow Maximilian. She watched as she was carried outside, back to where the sad Omnics were working. The large Omnic continued to follow Maximilian across the Artic, until t approached the sea. There, was a large ship, full of containers and worker Omnics and humans. Mei was thrown aboard, into the hands of some smaller Omnics.

"I hope you don't get travel sick." Maximilian said, in a tone that suggested that he didn't really care.

"Where's Snowball?" Mei begged.

"Oh, your little droid friend?" Maximilian snickered. "Somewhere on board. I'm sure someone will pay a high price for him."

"You're selling him?" Mei was shocked.

"Indeed. Don't worry, you might be brought along side him. Actually, no you won't."

"What do you want with me?"

"Our organisation is very interested in the materials in the Artic. We know that there is valuable oil here, as well as some strong crystals. That's probably what you saw our workers moving. We need as much as possible. And we know that you've done research in the Artic for some time now. Surely you and your friends know everything about it." Maximilian paused, seeing the look of sadness wash over Mei's face. "Oh, my apologises. I forgot."

"You... know what happened?" Mei questioned slowly.

"Of course. It was me who ordered for the pods to be disabled."

Mei froze. The coldness that she had in her before began to boil. She felt her body heating up with face as she looked at the metal face. She lashed forwards, just to be held back by the two Omnics.

"Temper temper." Maximilian sighed. "Oh well. Take her to the cells." The Omnic waved the other two off, before walking away towards the head of the ship.

* * *

"Where is she?" One guard asked the other.

"Probably in her room as usual." The other shrugged.

"She isn't training?"

"Does she need to? She's the best pilot we have, she's incredible."

"You're a big fan aren't you?"

"You would be too if you watched her streams. The fact that I can work with her is a dream."

"Calm down, you're drooling everywhere."

"Oh, right."

"Since you're too much of a fanboy, I'll get her down." The guard walked off, shaking his head. He walked up the flight of stairs, until he reached a door. He lightly knocked.

"Come in!" A voice called. The guard entered.

"Miss Song? Where are you?" The guard asked as he looked around.

"My room." The guard stopped nervously, before heading over. He lightly knocked on the open door, avoiding looking inside.

"What do you want?"

"Miss Song, it's training time."

"I can't hear you. Just come in." The guard swallowed nervously, before entering.

"I said it's time fo-" The guard paused, staring at the sight before him.

Hana Song was in nothing but a bra and underwear, blowing bubble gum. She had a controller in hand and was blasting enemies on her big screen. She seemed to care little about the amount she was showing.

"Spit it out then." She grumbled.

"It's training time Miss Song." The guard spluttered, turning red.

"Uhhhh, fine." sighed. "I'll be down in a bit. Let me get ready."

"Of course." The guard bowed before quickly leaving the star's room.

Dva sighed again as the door closed. Reluctantly, she put down her controller. Stretching out, she got up from the bed. Heading over to her wardrobe, she pulled out her pilot suit. Slipping into the skintight uniform, something she liked very much, she proceeded to brush her hair. Downing the last of her energy drink, she headed out the door.

The guard was waiting by the door, face no longer red. smiled at him before going downstairs. She reached the bottom floor, before entering another door at the bottom. The guard followed her. The door lead to a lift which the two took.

Down, down, down it went, the only sound being the mechanical grinding of the gears and blowing bubbles with her gum.

"H-How was your gaming session Miss Song?" The guard asked.

"It was going well before I was interrupted."

"I'm sorry. I had orders."

"I know you did." Dva chuckled. "I'm just messing with you."

The guard gave off a chuckle as well, feeling a little more relaxed around the pilot.

The lift came to a stop. The doors opened to a large, underground bunker, filled with Mekas.

"Ready to train?" The guard asked.

* * *

Soldier groaned as he sat up. He was back on his bed, his mask off and gun to his side. His vision was blurry and he felt drowsy.

"Ana?" He asked.

"Oh good, you're up." Ana replied.

"What happened?"

"You were getting too loud. So I put you to sleep." Ana shrugged. She walked over with a cup of tea. "Here, drink up."

Soldier looked at her, before accepting the drink.

"We need to do something." Soldier sighed, taking a sip.

"Which means?"

"Something about Talon. We can't keep sitting back. Not when lives are being lost."

"As far as the world is concerned, we're dead Jack. Showing our faces is going to attract attention. From Talon, Overwatch and the government."

"From Overwatch?" Soldier looked confused.

"If Overwatch finds out that two of their best members are alive and fighting Talon, some may join back. We don't know if Winston is recalling Overwatch, but any activity is illegal. We may recruit some who would then get into a lot of trouble for their actions."

"That's true." Soldier agreed. "I'm not sure what we can do then."

"Attacking head on is stupid, especially with just us two. And it'll be hard to sneak into Talon and take out their bosses, no matter how good we get. And the longer we wait, the stronger they get."

"So what do we do?"

"Well, I did some thinking and..."

"You can stop right there if you're about to suggest joining Winston and Lena." Soldier growled.

"Listen to me Jack."

"I don't like this idea."

"We aren't joining them." Soldier pauses, looking at Ana. "We won't join them Jack. But we'll send a message."

"Saying?"

"Overwatch activity is illegal. And that we disagree with the actions they are taking. But Talon need to be taken down. There are people behind you and will join you in time. Keep fighting."

"You think they'll know it's from us?" Soldier asked.

Ana shrugged. "Who knows. But they need to be aware that they aren't alone."

 _And now is in the mix! Gotta have all characters soon. And yes, I have seen the adorable hamster that's been added. He'll join soon... hope you all enjoyed!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Only a few characters left to introduce. Torbjorn, Hammond, Zarya and Lucia. None in this chapter though. Maybe soon... Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 19

The next day came quickly. Everyone woke up groggily, yet there had been no sign of attack on the temples of Nepal. Orisa, who was outside, reported that no one had come by. So, Team Winston gathered their stuff and said a last goodbye to the temples.

"You're sure Zenyatta will join us?" Winston asked as they headed down the mountain.

"If my master says he'll join us, then he will." Genji replied. "We just need to wait."

"Where to next Winston?" Tracer asked.

"I want to see if we can get your father back in the fray Brigitte." Winston said.

"My father?" Brigitte laughed. "He's served Overwatch for many years. He even lost an arm and eye for the organisation. Since it's disbandment, he's been having his well deserved break."

"I won't ask him to battle. I simply wonder if he can get some new gear for us."

"Well..." Brigitte thought for a second. "He does still make things. Engineering is his passion after all."

"I'll talk to him." Reinhardt declared. "I'm an old friend. He'll listen to me."

"So we go to Sweden?" Mercy asked.

"Indeed." Winston smiled. "Orisa, calculate the quickest path to Sweden."

"Understood." Orisa nodded.

* * *

The ship landed in a remote area. The only thing in site was a large house, which seemed to be surrounded by guards. Reaper and Widowmaker jumped off the ship, followed by Junkrat and Symmetra.

"Let's go." Reaper growled.

"Why walk?" Symmetra smiled. Holding up her hands, a teleported appeared in front of them, as well as one closer to the house. She motioned the others through, which they did so.

"I like that trick." Junkrat smiled, looking at her.

"Me too." She replied, slightly amused. Reaper lead the way into the house.

It was surrounded by Talon troops, all of whom refused to make eye contact with the masked assassin. They got through without an issue.

Widowmaker opened the door and immediately turned right. A set of double doors could be seen. She walked the group over, before opening it up.

Inside was a grand table, surrounded by chairs. A royal purple carpet covered the floor, as well as purple lights across the wall. Some of the seats were filled, including Doomfist, Moira, Sombra and Roadhog in some seats.

Junkrat, Reaper, Widowmaker and Symettra took their seats. The table was almost full, with only one empty seat at the head of the table. The other seats were filled with other Talon members from across the globe. They looked at those Reaper brought in disgust.

"Is everyone here?" Doomfist asked.

"Looks like it." Reaper replied.

"Reaper... who have you brought?" Another member asked. She had her gaze on Junkrat.

"Some new recruits."

"Are they... capable? Trustworthy?"

"Considering two helped me destroy an entire city by ourselves and another is a top student from Vishkar, yes, they are." Reaper growled back. The woman nodded, but didn't remove her gaze from the Australian.

"Is he here?" Another member asked.

"He's coming." Doomfist answered.

As if on queue, a man entered the room. He was covered in a cloak and wore a metal mask. The part of his hair that was exposed was jet black, and the room echoed with the sound of his metal boots as he went around the place. He gave small nods to some members before he took his place at the head of the table.

"Evening." The man said. His voice was low and grisly, and had a chill in it.

"Evening." The table replied.

"Reaper. Good job. You've gathered some useful people. They will do well. I'm impressed." Reaper nodded.

"Doomfist. I've heard you've made contact with a few others who are unable to make it tonight. Shame, but I'm glad."

"And Sheeria." The woman who was glaring at Junkrat finally turned her head to the man. "What a disappointment: It really is, you have been useful. But your contribution to Talon has gone downhill. I'm sorry."

"You aren't... kicking me out?" She asked in fear.

"Kicking you out? Of course not." The man chuckled. Sheeria relaxed a little. "You know too much. Reaper?"

Without hesitation, Reaper drew a shotgun from his cloak. He looked Sheeria dead in the eye before firing.

The woman fell to the floor, dead.

"Such a shame." The man sighed. "Everyone else, you've done well. Now, down to business."

* * *

Winston was ahead of the group, on the lookout for anything suspicious. Although he was alert, he couldn't help but be proud of himself.

 _"I had always hoped that we managed this. In the time of crisis, Overwatch is being rebuilt. We're managing to come together again to fight for what's right. Wish you could see this Commander. You too... Winston."_

"Everybody stop!" A loud voice boomed over everyone. The group froze and aircrafts soared over them, soldiers dropping to the ground. There weren't Talon soldiers. Instead, they were in a navy blue suit of armour, each with a blaster aiming at the group. One man stepped forwards. He was also in the armour, but had a golden badge on his chest. He narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Commander Puckett, head of security of the Government." Puckett growled. Winston froze. He slowly turned his head to Tracer, Mercy and Pharah, who also had fear on their faces.

"Er... okay..." Winston muttered. "Can we help you?"

"Winston. We know that you're a member of Overwatch. As well as everyone else here." Puckett looked at them group. "Overwatch activity is illegal. We must arrest you all."

"Us all?" Tracer cried. Reinhardt moved in front of Brigitte, shielding her.

"This that an issue?" Puckett asked.

"W-Wait." Mercy stepped forwards. "Two of is aren't Overwatch agents." Puckett raised an eyebrow.

"Let them go." Winston told him.

"Who are they?" Brigitte stepped forwards, while Orisa looked at Winston.

"Initiate defense systems?" She asked.

"No." Winston shook his head.

"Where are they from?" Puckett asked.

"Brigitte is from Sweden, and Orisa is from Numbani."

"Escort them back!" Puckett roared at the soldiers. In a hurry, the pair were brought onto ships.

"What's the plan?" Tracer whispered while the two were being escorted.

"Nothing. We can't get in trouble with the government." Winston sighed.

"So we give ourselves up?" Reinhardt questioned. Winston nodded.

"The rest of you." Puckett growled. "Come with me."

 _Overwatch activity is illegal. They couldn't do much without the governments watching. Big trouble for the group. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Seems the group are in a bit of trouble now. The government always getting involved with everything huh? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 20

A guard knocked heavily on the door, while the other kept Brigitte handcuffed. The door swung open, and the guards had to look down to see who answered.

"What!" Torbjorn roared.

"Mr Lindholm." The guard said. "This is your daughter?"

Torbjorn looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "Indeed."

"Hey dad..." Brigitte said weakly.

"She could've been in serious trouble." The other guard said. He uncuffed Brigitte. "We'll leave her to you."

"Get... inside." Torbjorn growled at his daughter. Brigitte, rubbing her wrists, reluctantly headed inside. "Thank you so much." Torbjorn thanked the guards. "I'll deal with her."

"Keep her out of trouble." The guard nodded, and the two walked away.

Torbjorn closed the door behind him, and turned to face his daughter.

"What... have... you... done?" He spat, his face red with rage.

"So..." Brigitte said weakly. "I was with Reinhardt-"

"I'm aware..."

"And... he got a message."

"A message? From who?"

"W-Winston..."

"WINSTON!" Torbjorn exploded. "SAYING WHAT!"

"That he's going to try to... r-recall... Overwatch..."

"Oh, is that the case?" Torbjorn was staring Brigitte right in the eyes, but his daughter refused to look back. "And?"

"Reinhardt went to find Winston... and I tagged along." A single tear was brimming in Brigitte's eye.

"Overwatch. Activity. Is. Illegal." Torbjorn muttered. "You know this. Where is Reinhardt and Winston?"

"With the government."

"They're probably going to jail for breaking the law. So why are you here and not with them?"

"Because I'm not technically an Overwatch agent."

"So now those two are in jail."

"Actually." Brigitte took a deep breath. "It's not just those two."

"Who. Else. Did. He. Recruit?" Torbjorn asked slowly.

"Genji... Fareeha... Angela... an Omnic called Orisa... and Lena."

"Oh perfect!" Torbjorn threw his arms up angrily, before storming past Brigitte into the kitchen. "Everyone is locked up. Serves them right. Overwatch is done, over. They should've never tried to start it again."

"How could you say that?" Brigitte looked shocked.

"Not. Another. Word. From. You." Torbjorn growled menacingly. Brigitte swallowed deeply.

"I thought you were a hero." She said, before running upstairs.

Torbjorn huffed.

* * *

The doorbell rang and little Efi ran over to open it. She was taken aback as a guard towered over her, with Orisa standing behind him.

"Efi?" The guard asked.

"Yes." The girl nodded.

"Your Omnic could've been im serious trouble. Luckily, we're letting her off."

"What happened?" Efi asked.

"She was caught with some Overwatch members. As the world knows Overwatch activity is illegal. The others have been taken in. Since your Omnic isn't a member, she's free. Although you have a warning. Understood?"

"I... yes officer." Efi hung her head.

"I'll leave her with you." The guard swiftly walked away.

"Greetings Efi." Orisa said brightly. "What is my next mission?"

"Go back to the garage and rest." Efi said quietly. "I'll be with you soon." Orisa tilted her head as Efi walked off with a sad look.

"Sensing sadness. Do you need a hug?" Orisa outstretched her arms.

Efi gave a small smile. "Later Orisa."

* * *

Winston, Genji, Reinhardt, Mercy, Pharah and Tracer were ushered into a large room. Seats outlined the circular walls, each one filled. The one in front of the group, in a large, royal red seat, was glaring at the team. The woman was old, with square glasses sitting on the brink of her nose. She wore red clothes and a deep orange hat sitting on her pure white hair. She gripped the side of the seat.

"Overwatch?" She cried. "Overwatch?" She howled with laughter. "Overwatch is a national threat and a curse on humanity. And any activity is illegal. Just what we're you doing?"

"Please, listen." Winston begged. "We aren't trying to cause trouble. We're jus-"

"Cause trouble?" The woman snorted. "You never mean to cause trouble. But you do. You're actions, weapons, secret Blackwatch squad, everything. Overwatch is dangerous. That's why it wasn't disbanded."

"But Talo-"

"Blah blah blah." The lady yawned. "We're keeping tabs on Talon. We know what they're doing."

"So you know they attacked me?"

"Yes, we know. We're working on it. Get out of my sight."

A guard called out. "Where should we put them Chairwoman Ruby?"

"I don't care." Ruby waved him off. "The deepest dungeon we have."

"We can help." Tracer yelled. "We've been helping. We do good at Overwatch."

"You also have an undercover organisation which assassinated Talon member Bartalotto. Remember?"

"That was an incidence that was dealt with." Reinhardt retorted.

"As well as all of the destruction you caused. Remember the fight against Doomfist?"

"He was causing damages already!" Winston cried.

"No matter how you look at it, Overwatch has caused damage and has put innocent lives at risk." Ruby finally snapped. "You are all under arrest. Get them now!"

With that, guards swarmed the group and began dragging them out. Both Genji and Pharah looked ready to fight back, but Winston shook his head at them and allowed himself to be taken, Mercy not far behind. Reinhardt and Tracer glanced at each other before following, Pharah and Genji begrudgingly trekking along.

The doors closed behind them and Chairwoman Ruby sighed.

"Disgusting people." She spat.

* * *

"Sir." A knock on the door caught the attention of the Talon members. A small man entered. He was hunched over, had messy brown hair, and small eyes. He quickly shuffled to the leader, before continuing.

"So sorry to interrupt sir." He said with a squeaky voice. "But Talon has just gotten information. The Overwatch agent we attacked, Winston, has just been put under arrest for illegal Overwatch activity. Him, and a lot of the core members. All in jail."

The man in the mask put a hand to his chin. "Hmmmm. That means our plans won't be delayed. We can execute Operation: Black Hole soon. Excellent information. Talon." The man stood up, addressing everyone. "Back to your own bases. Operation: Black Hole will commence in the following days. We can't afford to waste time, especially when Overwatch is out of our way. Soon, the world will be ours."

 _Talon is planning something big. And it isn't looking good for our heroes. And I still need to introduce Zarya, Hammond and Lucio into the mix! A lot of stuff coming! Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Overwatch isn't looking to be in a good position at the moment. And it's getting worse. Operation: Black Hole? Talon is planning something big. But we take a little break from that for now. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 21

Dva jumped out of her mech, wiping a small bit of sweat from her forehead. She was met with another round of applause from everyone in the chamber.

"Congratulations Miss Song." One of the guards came up to her. "Another successful defence against the Omnics. I don't think they'll be back for a while."

"It's nothing too big." Dva yawned.

"Oh, also have some good news." The guard had a grin. "In about ten minutes, a broadcast is playing from Brazil. Someone's favourite DJ is playing."

"Lucio?" Dva gasped. She ran past the guard towards the elevator, wanting nothing more then to be back in her room. She was jumping from one foot to the other in the elevator, muttering to herself. The doors opened and she ran off, quickly reaching her room. Going straight for her bedroom, she closed the door behind herself, stripped out of her zero suit so she was just in her underwear, and leapt onto the bed. She turned on the television to find the broadcast beginning.

"YES!" She cried as the camera showed a large stage. A figure walked, or skated, onto the stage.

"Ay what's up Brazil!" Lucio called. The audience in front of him cheered. "It's good to be up here. Let's make some noise!"

Dva cheered happily, watching her idol start his performance.

* * *

"Thank You Brazil!" Lucio cried happily. The audience cheered one last time as Lucio skated off the stage. He was quickly ushered backstage by security into his show room.

He sat down in his chair, looking at the mirror to see his sweaty self looking back.

"Excellent show Lucio, just excellent." His manager, Arnold, clapped. "The crowd loved you.

"Thanks man." Lucio gave a tired smile. "That show wiped me out."

"You aren't performing for another two weeks or so, you've got time to relax." Arnold chuckled. "But we are on the plane next week. I'll get someone to pack your stuff."

"I've told you, I don't need someone packing my stuff. I can do it myself you know."

"I know, I know. But wouldn't you rather work on your next beat?"

"Oh crap." Lucio stood up. "I do have someone new I need to work on. I should get started."

"Have fun." Arnold waved him out of the room.

Lucio skated down the corridor, trying to find the nearest exit. He found a back exit, leading to an ally way. He heard an excited audience leaving the stadium he was just in, and really didn't want to be caught. Lucio loved his fans, but it could get dangerous if he was swarmed. So, he slowly made his way down the ally, careful not to make a noise.

"Help."

It was distant. Quiet. Almost inaudible. Luckily for Lucio, he had spent his whole life surrounded by music and lyrics and noise. So he just heard it. And in an instant, he set off.

Lucio skated down the ally, entering the Main Street. No one was around, but he knew which direction the call was from. He went right and hurried down the road, turning into another ally. And what he saw shocked him.

A young woman, probably in her late teens, was on the floor, heavily bleeding from the head. She had torn jeans on and nothing over here body, a hand covering her bare chest. She was on the ground, looking up at a man.

The man stood towering over her. He was dressed in all black, a balaclava covering his mouth and nose. He had a knife in his left hand, which already had some blood on it, and a purple shirt in his left, which looked a little ripped. Lucio guessed the man had forced it off the woman.

Then it hit Lucio. He recognised that shirt. The woman on the ground was in the front row of the audience. He remembered that she was with a few friends, but they were nowhere to be seen. All Lucio knew now was that she was in danger.

Lucio sprung into action. Pulling his sonic amplifier from his waist, he switched the setting from simply sound to something more damaging.

"HEY!" Lucio roared. The man looked over to be met with a powerful sound blast. He was knocked from his feet, crashing backwards into the ally.

"Are you okay?" Lucio asked the woman. She slowly nodded, still covering her chest. Lucio heard the man shuffling on the ground. He smiled at the woman before facing his target.

"Attacking someone is a pretty low thing you know." Lucio growled and the man got up. "Got an issue."

"Move pop star." The man muttered back. His voice was low and gravely. His blue eyes narrowed themselves as he looked at Lucio. "You don't need to get involved."

"Someone needs my help." Lucio spat back. "So yeah, I do."

Lucio sprinted forwards, reaching the man at an incredible speed. The dj struck him across the jaw, making him stagger. Using his amplifier, he knocked the man back once again. The man growled in annoyance, before taking a big swing towards Lucio with the knife.

Lucio jumped backwards to dodge it, before leaping onto the wall. Sliding along it, much to the man's surprise, then leapt off it. The man was struck with a flying knee, sending him to the floor. Both the top and the knife was dropped to the floor. Lucio picked up the top and hurried to the woman.

"You doing alright?" He asked with concern. He helped her up before handing over the top. The woman put it back on, while still attempting to cover her chest, before nodding.

"Thank you." She smiled. "You saved me."

"It was nothing." Lucio shrugged. "Be sure to make sure your head is okay."

"Will do." The woman smiled again. Her eyes turned to shock. Lucio spun around to see the man running down the ally towards the street.

"Oi!" Lucio shouted. He jumped to the wall again and slid along it, catching the man. He dived on top of him, sending them both to the ground. Fortunately for Lucio, the man hit his head on a bin, sending him into unconsciousness. Lucio got up, proud of his work.

"Call the police." He told the woman, who quickly nodded and pulled her phone out. "I've gotta run. Stay safe!"

With that, the dj skated off, out of the alleyway and out of sight.

 _Good guy Lucio. Always bubbly and happy and always willing to help someone out. Even in a scary situation like that. Two heroes still need to be introduced. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Heading back to some characters we hadn't touched on in a while. Let's see if anything can be resolved. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 22

"Bad news Jack." Ana said as she came back into the temple. Soldier looked over at her, and she had a worried look on her face. "They've been caught."

"What do you mean?"

"The government has caught up with their actions. They are under arrest and have been taken in." Ana sighed.

"IDIOTS!" Soldier roared. "Why can't they just sit back and do nothing."

"Yelling won't help." Ana scolded him.

"Well we can't join them now. As usual, up to us!"

"Not true."

"They are in jail Ana." Soldier muttered. "They can't help."

"Unless they are freed."

"You have the money to bail them out?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"We break them out." Ana said calmly, sitting down.

"Great. How?" Soldier grunted, not happy with the answer.

"You're the super shoulder and strategist. You tell me." Ana countered.

"I never devised a strategy for breaking into the government's high security holding chamber to free teammates." Solider looked at her. Even beneath his mask, Ana could see his annoyance.

"I know you don't like this idea but they are the best we have at the moment." Ana told him harshly. "They will do well to aid us. They've had our training, know the routines and will help us. We can't always be alone."

"I know..." Soldier sighed. "What about your daughter. You'll have to explain that you're alive."

"I will deal with her. But let's focus on getting them out."

Soldier looked at her to find determination looking back.

"Okay."

* * *

Mei sat alone in a cell, listening to the gentle waves of the sea crash against the ship. She hasn't cried since getting on board, but was extremely worried for Snowball's safety. Every now and then, a guard walked by, but paid no attention to her. She was slowly losing hope.

Footsteps were heard. Mei looked up, and an Omnic guard walked past, glancing at her.

"Please." Mei called, running up to the bars that held her. "Please help."

"No can do prisoner." The Omnic said, continuing to walk.

"I need food." Mei said. The Omnic stopped, looking back. Mei noticed that it had a set of keys on its body.

"Food?" It repeated. "What food?"

"Anything." Mei begged as her stomach rumbled. The Omnic's eyes seemed to roll in annoyance as it backtracked to Mei's cell.

"Listen here prisoner." It hissed. It reached through the bars and grabbed Mei, slamming her against them. "You're here to be quite and not complain. Understood."

"But..." Mei whimpered.

"Silence." The guard through her back, and she tumbled to the ground. She didn't move.

"And stay silent." The Omnic growled, before walking away. Mei listened as the footsteps faded away and were gone.

The scientist got to her feet happily, and almost skipped towards the cell. Pulling the key from her pocket, which she got after the Omnic grabbed her, she quietly unlocked the door.

"Stay silent huh?" She whispered to herself. "That's the plan..."

With no clue where she was, where she was going or how to escape, Mei walked the opposite way from where the Omnic went, hoping to find Snowball.

* * *

Pharah was roughly thrown to the floor, hitting her head on the cold concrete. She growled at the guards, who just laughed at her.

"Should've stayed in Egypt, _Pharah_." One snorted. Pharah slowly got to her feet, glaring at them.

"Think you made her mad." The other said, smiling widely. "Oh well. No rockets to get you out." The guards walked away, howling with laughter.

Pharah sighed and slumped against the metal wall. It was rough and cold, uncomfortable to lean against. She let her body slide to the floor as she thought about the others. She saw Tracer have her chrono accelerator taken off her, which could be dangerous unless someone describes what it does. Some sort of device was placed on Genji, presumably to shut down some parts of his body. Winston was thrown into a cage, and Mercy disappeared almost instantly.

 _"Was joining Winston a good idea? Would it have been better to have stayed with my men back home? What if I'm needed? I can't go to help."_ She closed her eyes and sighed again. _"Did I do the right thing? Would Mom have been proud of me?"_

A light tapping was heard. Pharah opened her eyes to find Chairwoman Ruby staring down at her. Pharah jumped to her feet, a strong gaze appearing onto her face.

"What?" She almost spat, staring intensely at the woman.

"Tut tut, you have an attitude." Ruby growled. "Listen, you're going to be here for a long, _long_ , time, so you better get use to me. If you're in my good books, you'll have more then grub."

"What's happened to the others? Where are they?" Pharah asked in annoyance.

"Don't know, don't really care." Ruby yawned. "Although one of my men said the gorilla is being shipped to a zoo or something?"

"He's called Winston." Pharah snarled, approaching the cell bars.

"Once again, don't care." Ruby sneered. "The only reason I'm here with you is because I know what you stand for."

"Which is?"

"Justice. Protection. Duty. The law." Pharah narrowed her eyes. "Oh, was I right with them?"

"Listen here _Pharah_." The woman's expression changed. It was a softer one, almost kind. "Here, we do what we need. Protection of the citizens is a priority. Any action against people that can do harm is always on our list. Prevent the damage before it is done. And Overwatch was disbanded for that reason."

"We helped people." Pharah argued.

"You caused damages." Ruby retorted. "You know how many buildings collapsed, roads upturned, people injured? The national government understand where you come from and what Overwatch stands for, but you cannot deny the facts. Since the beginning, Overwatch has damaged society. Not to mention the riots caused against Overwatch once your hidden agenda was discovered."

"That wasn't our age-"

"People were put into hospitals because of those riots. The people wanted Overwatch off the streets and out of the world. Add that to the damages, we had to take action. And you are once again attempting to bring Overwatch back."

"Talon is on the move." Pharah hissed, gripping the bars. "They attacked Winston to gather information on Overwatch agents to take them out before they do anything. Because for years we stood up to them and took down plan after plan. They hate us. And want us dead. Now look where we are, locked up. That's good enough for them. They'll attack before you even see them blink."

"As stated, we are dealing with Talon." Ruby came face to face with Pharah. "I came to you because I am aware that you are a woman of honour and justice. I know what you've done in Egypt, I know your passion to protect. Clearly you can't see things from the world's view."

"Neither can you." Pharah gave Ruby one last glare, before she turned away from her. Ruby huffed, before walking away from the cell. She didn't notice Pharah wiping a tear away.

"Sorry Mom. I failed."

 _Stuff really isn't looking good. Seems like action is going to break out every soon. But who'll move first? Overwatch? Or Talon? Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Been a little bit but I'm back! Plans are on operation, but I still have characters to introduce. Not this chapter though. But next one for sure! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 23

"So where is it?" Soldier asked Ana.

"The middle of the ocean." She replied.

"What?" Soldier yelled.

"Shhhhhh." Ana raised a finger to her lips. "We don't want to be heard."

The pair were in a boat house, Ana attempting to start up one of the smaller boats.

"So were stealing a boat to break our friends who've been put under arrest out of a top security government prison that's in the middle of the ocean?" Soldier muttered sarcastically. "Brilliant."

"Do you want their help or not Jack? We need them." Ana said. Seconds afterwards, the motor for the boat roared to life. "Now no more whining. Let's go."

"What's the plan?" Soldier asked, hopping in.

"Hopefully we just sneak in and unlock the doors and sneak out."

"Of a high security prison?" Soldier raised an eyebrow.

"And if we get caught then we bust them out."

"And the third option?"

"We either get locked up with them or die." Ana told him bluntly.

"And Talon wins?"

"This is our last hope Jack."

* * *

The last guy dropped to the floor, groaning. McCree cracked his knuckles, and strolled over the unconscious bodies to the man. Grabbing him by the collar, he raised him up against the ally wall, glaring at him.

"Now you gonna talk?" He growled.

"I really don't know." The man stuttered, a trickle of blood coming from his lip. "None of us do."

"Is that so?" McCree smirked. He pulled out his revolver. "There are two bullets in here. Four empty slots. Let's play Russian Roulette."

"No, please, I'm begging you." The man begged as McCree put the gun to his forehead.

"I'll stop, if you tell me."

"But if I tell you then they'll kill me!"

"And if you don't I'll kill you!" McCree snarled. "Let's start. What's in slot one?"

The man closed his eyes in panic and McCree pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"Lucky day." McCree chuckled. "Next slot."

"Okay okay!" The man cried, tears now welling in his eyes.

"You'll talk?" McCree pulled the revolver away slightly.

"It's... just... I..."

"Will you talk or not?" McCree roughly pressed the gun against the forehead of the man.

"Yes yes, okay, I'll talk!"

"Good." McCree put his Peacekeeper back in its holster. "Now, where is Talon based."

"In a remote area in Europe, Germany I think. It's a large house surrounded by trees. They meet there every so often to discuss plans and what to do next. Us goons just rough the people up a bit."

"What's there plan!" McCree yelled, keeping a tight grip on his collar.

"We don't know exactly, we just helped ship some stuff. I'm sorry, we don't know what it is."

"You know nothing?"

"I know what it's called. Operation: Black Hole."

"Black Hole?" McCree repeated slowly. "That sounds familiar..."

"That's all I know I swear."

"Fine." McCree spat. He threw the man to the floor. "Don't let me find out you were lying. Otherwise this will be fully loaded." He patted the Peacekeeper.

"I didn't, I promise."

"Then get lost!" McCree shouted. The man nodded rapidly and scrambled over his unconscious allies and ran away.

 _"Operation: Black Hole... what is Talon planning?"_ McCree wondered, before he turned around and walked away. "Guess I'm going to Germany..."

* * *

Mei continued her way throughout the ship, hiding in little cupboards and rooms as guards walked by. She didn't know if she should go up or down. Guessing there would be more guards on the deck of the ship, she worked her way downwards. As she expected, less and less guards were going by, so she could move more freely.

She managed to get to one of the lowest decks until a small crack in the wall caught her eye. Every other wall was perfect and didn't have any issues. Mei, quickly checking the corridor ahead and behind, walked over to it, trying to look through.

On the other side, there was a large room, filled to the top with cages. And every single small, metal, cold cage, had something inside. People, Omnics, animals, everything.

"Oh my god." Mei gasped. "I need to help them." She scurried around the halls of the ship, attempting to find an entrance to the cells. She couldn't find anything, and was beginning to run out of hope until she came across a bookcase. It seemed odd and out of place.

Mei approached it carefully, keeping check in front and behind her. Something felt weird about it, like it was holding a secret. She placed a hand on the side of it, and a draft of cold air blew over it.

"Huh?" Mei checked the side in confusion. Sure enough, a cold draft was coming from the side. She attempted to push the bookcase.

The bookcase moved.

The draft got a little stronger.

Their, behind the bookcase, was a gap. Peering through, she saw the metal cages once again. Without wasting a second, Mei pushed the bookcase with all of her might, trying to create enough room for her to squeeze into. Entering the hidden room, her jaw dropped.

Hundreds and hundreds of cages were stacked upon each other, filling the room. Humans, animals and Omnics all locked up. As Mei entered, they all went quiet, as if trained to not make a sound when they saw someone. Mei looked around at their sad, starved faces. They all seemed weak and frail, like they hadn't been fed in ages. Mei worked her way around the cages, looking for any sign of Snowball. Sneaking around quietly, she saw the familiar blue droid.

"Oh Snowball." Mei said, hurrying over to him. The droid didn't seem damaged, and did a little spin as Mei approached him. "God, I don't have a key. Hold on, I'll get you out."

Mei backed away, looking for something to help her. Alongside one for the barren walls was a desk. Making her way over, she did see a key. As well as an open book. Peering at it, she saw the name "Operation: Black Hole."

"Operation what?" She asked. Pocketing her key, she was going to take a closer look, until an alarm sounded throughout the ship. A speaker addressed the whole ship.

"Attention. Our most recent "guest" has seemed to have left her room. I'd like her to return as quickly as possible. Please help find her, she may be lost."

"Uh oh." Without hesitation, Mei scooped up the book and tucked it under her arm. Running back to her partner, she attempted to free him with the key. And luckily, it opened.

"Snowball, we need to go." Mei said, motioning the droid towards the exit.

"Please..." a weak voice called to her. Turning, she saw an old man staring at her, his eyes watery. "Please free us. We can't be trapped here, forever."

Mei glanced at Snowball, then back at the man. She quickly unlocked the cage and helped the man out of the cramped position.

"Thank you... thank you so much." He thanked.

"Here." Mei gave him the keys.

"What for?"

"Start unlocking the cages. I'm going to move the bookcase back over the hole. It's only a matter of time before they come here." She turned to her droid. "Snowball. We're going to free everyone here!"

 _Operation: Black Hole is cropping up more and more. Now McCree and Mei know about it. At least, the name of it. New character coming in next chapter! One of my faves too. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	24. Chapter 24

_(I just want to quickly say a huge thank you for all of the views on this! Up to 14k views and still going strong. I thank each individual person who reads my stuff!)_

 _Another Overwatch character introduced. Only one more after that! It only took 24 chapters to get this far! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 24

"How long will this trip take?" Soldier asked as the pair set off.

"Not sure. I know the location, but never calculated how long it'll be by boat. Probably just over two days."

"Perfect." Soldier growled.

"Stop complaining." Ana sighed. "I know you don't like the plan. But unless you think we can collapse Talon's entire operation by ourselves, you'll be quiet."

Soldier narrowed his eyes at her, but reluctantly stood down. He took off his mask and slumped down in the boat as it went across the gentle waves. He hated this. All of this. The collapse of Overwatch was his fault, the fact that the world thinks he's dead is his fault, the fact that Talon was rising was his fault. He even blamed himself for his team being captured. If he had told them to lay low and not attempt to revive Overwatch, they'd be safe at home.

Soldier rubbed his eyes, realising he was kind of tired. He hadn't properly slept in years, but the gentle rocking of the boat was making him drift.

"Rest Jack." Ana told him softly. "I'll take first watch."

"Be careful Ana." Soldier yawned back, before he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Well well well. Thought you wanted to do this solo Jesse?" The woman laughed.

"Thanks for coming." McCree tipped his hat towards her. "I really appreciate it Katie."

"Of course I'll come, there's action." Katie laughed again, sweeping her blonde hair out of her eyes. "Haven't done anything like this since the Deadlock gang."

"That takes me back." McCree smirked. The both sat down by the edge of the train tracks. "So do you know exactly what we're doing?"

"Nope. Fill me in. And Jesse... Don't leave anything out. No secrets. If we're going into this, I need to know everything."

"I know." McCree sighed. He looked directly into Katie's blue eyes before talking. "Commander Reyes, Blackwatch leader. He began to change. Didn't care for mercy when he did. Experiments on himself took a dark turn with the help of Moira, one of Overwatch's former scientists. Her work was unethical and dangerous. Whatever she did to Reyes, I believe is why he's still alive after the massive battle at the Overwatch headquarters."

"How will you find him?" Katie asked.

"He's part of Talon." McCree replied confidently.

"You're sure?"

"As Reyes changed, so did his ideas and motives. Talon's ideas are somewhat similar. And I think I know exactly who Reyes now is."

"Well spit it out!"

"The Reaper."

Katie gasped. "But, no one knows who the Reaper is. He's like a ghost. Just appears, kills and leaves without a trace. Do you have proof?"

"I can connect dots." McCree answered. "Reyes favours shotguns. So does Reaper. Reyes was in all black during anything, no matter what. Similar to Reaper. But what sells me is the fact that Reaper's ability is fade into mist reminds me of the exact same ability I've seen Reyes used."

"In a mission called Operation: Midnight, we snuck into a terrorist facility to steal their plans. We did it, and stopped an attack on Paris. But during the mission, I saw more then one bullet fade directly through Reyes, as he gave off this strange black mist. When I asked about it, he just told me I should've accepted being experimented on my Moira. Nothing else."

"All very convincing." Katie nodded, before the sound of a train was heard. "So where are we going?"

"Germany." McCree shrugged, getting onto his feet. "Still coming?"

"Duh." Katie smiled, also standing. "I've been hungry for some action."

McCree smiled back. "Always were the most enthusiastic of us."

* * *

"Did you find her?" Chairman Volskaya asked.

"Indeed Chairman Volskaya." Zarya replied.

"Good, because I have a new mission for you." Volskaya replied. "Sombra?"

The hacker revealed herself sitting nicely on Volskaya's desk, smiling at Zarya.

"Good to see you." She giggled.

"What... what is this?" Zarya asked.

"We have signed an agreement with Talon." Volskaya sighed sadly. They have permission to use our weapons and help wipe out Omnics. In return, when Operation: Black Hole comes into affect, Russia will not be touched."

"Operation: Black Hole?" Zarya repeated. "And what is that!"

"That is on a need to know basis. And you don't need to know."

"Chairman I don't like this idea." Zarya told her, but was met with a deadly gaze.

"Zarya, you newest mission is to join Sombra and Talon and help them execute Operation: Black Hole. Remember, if you don't, all of Russia is in danger. We will be left completely alone. Correct?" She glanced at Sombra.

Sombra smiled, and lifted her arm out in front of her. A hologram screen appeared, revealing a man with jet black hair and a metal mask.

"What is it?" He growled, looking around at the three. "What do you want Sombra?"

"I have secured the Russian weaponry. We can use it all however we like. Deactivate Operation: Black Hole in Russia."

"Ah, so this is Chairman Volskaya?" The man asked. "Thank you for doing business with us. Russia will be untouched. Maybe after this is all over we can do some more trade deals?"

"I just want to protect Russia." Volskaya replied. "The weaponry is yours."

"Perfect." The man chuckled, before the hologram vanished.

"Do you understand your mission Zarya?" Volskaya asked.

"Indeed Chairman." Zarya nodded, before glancing at Sombra. "You're my ally now?"

"Pleasure to meet you." Sombra laughed.

 _One more character to introduce until I have all 28 heroes in action. Unless another is revealed very soon. Unlikely I'll add them in though. Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter! Zarya is involved now!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Getting to my favourite part of the story. Now I'm really excited! Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 25

"Free everyone?" The man spluttered. "Can we do that?"

"The key opened two cages already." Mei pointed at the key she'd given the man. "If it unlocks all of the others, we could break everyone out."

"I-It sounds good... but-"

"What's your name?" Mei asked politely.

"My name... Andrew." The old man answered.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Mei, and this is my partner Snowball." Mei replied. "Let's see if we can free everyone Andrew!"

Andrew looked at the smiling woman, feeling her passion and spirit almost roll off of her onto himself. He nodded, and started unlocking cages. All of the other humans and Omnics saw what was happening and instantly attempted to sit upright. The feeling of freedom was literally coming towards them with a set of keys.

Mei ran back over to the bookshelf. She tried her very best to cover the hole leading into the room, but it was difficult from the inside. She managed to cover most of it, but a small gap remained. Turned back towards Andrew to find lots of the captives climbing out of their cramped cages, stretching their limbs like they haven't before.

"Thank you." A little boy ran up to Mei, tugging at her jacket. "Thank you so much."

"Of course." Mei smiled, ruffling his hair, causing him to giggle.

"What's the plan?" An Omnic approached her. Only then did Mei notice that everyone who was free, and those still in cages, were looking at her, almost for guidance. "We don't even know where we are."

"Er... well... I think... we aren't far from the Artic." Mei said, addressing everyone. "We are on a ship, to where I don't know. But you were all captured for slavery. I think with our numbers we can overpower those in charge of the ship and make our way back to land. From there, we can try to get you all home!"

"We can do that?" Andrew asked and he helped a few small puppies out of a cage.

"We can try. It's either that or staying locked in here." Mei shrugged.

"I saw we do it!" The Omnic smiled. "Surely we can overrun this ship!"

Everyone cheered, causing a few of the animals to make noises.

"THEY'RE BEING LOUD AGAIN! IS SHE IN THERE!" Someone roared. Mei froze. Footsteps were heard running towards their position.

"Is everyone free?" Mei asked.

"Yes." Andrew nodded.

"Okay, a few guards are coming. We just need to tackle them down." Mei told the group. They all nodded in response, with a few looking nervous.

"The bookshelf has been moved. Who's in here!" Someone yelled. The bookcase covering the hole was roughly shoved aside, and two men came storming into the room. They froze at the sight of all of the freed prisoners.

"Get them!" Andrew yelled. Ten of them rushed forwards and dived on top of the two, pinning them to the floor.

"Everyone go up to the deck!" Mei called. The entire group rushed outwards, along the corridor with Mei and Snowball at the front.

They headed up a flight of stairs and just ran, top speed, through the boat. They passed doors and extra corridors, but they ignored everything. They didn't try to be quiet either. They were stomping around, and some of the dogs who were trailing behind were barking loudly.

"Which way?" One of the ladies asked Mei.

"Not sure." Mei answered. "Er... up here!" Mei quickly turned left and headed up a big set of stairs. Daylight as above her, and she had reached the deck. A swarm of faces spun around to look at her, including Maximilian.

"Ah, there's our guest." He laughed. "Would someone plea- ahhhhh!" He yelled as the group of captives had appeared behind Mei, and then rushed towards him and the rest of the staff on the ship. The guards were too confused to even react before they were tackled towards the ground, being pinned by the horde of prisoners.

"Wha, how, when did you?" Maximilian gasped, watching his crew get wiped. "How did you manage this!"

"Wasn't too hard." Mei laughed. "Get him!" Mei pointed towards the Omnic. Two of the stronger men grabbed Maximilian roughly by the shoulders.

"I found some rope." Andrew called.

"Good, tie them all up!" Mei ordered.

* * *

Tracer sat huddled in her cell, feeling naked without her chronoaccelrator or her pulse pistols. She knew they were close by, otherwise she would've vanished by now. It didn't help the nervous. She stared at the cold floor, thoughts swirling her head. She hated being locked up, especially when knowing that the world needed her help. She didn't want another Mondatta situation to unfold, and that was the only thought on her mind. She couldn't shake the feeling of someone being in danger at this very moment, but she was unable to do anything.

A single tear rolled down her face, and she let it drop to the floor. She had to think of some way to get out of the cell and to her equipment, or at least a way to communicate with Winston and the others.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, flashing bright red around her cell and the room next to her. Someone spoke over the intercom.

"Attention, attention, we have two intruders. They are making their way towards the cells. Repeat, two intruders are making their way to the cells."

"What?" Tracer gasped. She ran over to the cell bars just as an explosion blasted a hole through the wall. Two figures stumbled through the smoke, coughing.

"You couldn't have been any louder?" One of them snapped. "Honestly..."

"If they know we're here then there isn't a point in being quiet." The other replied. "Huh?"

The pair turned towards Tracer, and her mouth dropped at the sight of them.

"Oh, hello Lena." Ana said cheerfully. "Need some help."

"We'll explain later." Soldier told her. "Know where the others are?"

 _Action is taking place! I did say this was my favourite part of the story. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Soldier and Ana have finally reunited with Tracer! Time for a break out mission. Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 26

"You're... alive?" Tracer asked in shock, staring at the pair, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, let's go." Soldier grunted. "Stand back." Tracer did as she was told as Soldier took aim at the cell bars with his gun. A small spiral of rockets fired from it, blasting the cell open. Tracer scrambled out, tightly hugging Ana.

"Reunion later, move it." Soldier hissed. "They're hot on our trail and we need to get your geared up.

"My stuff should be near, otherwise I wouldn't be here." Tracer told him.

"Then let's move." Ana said. Soldier nodded, and turned to the wall opposite the one they had come through. Firing his rockets again, he blasted another hole through the wall to a corridor.

"There is a door Jack." Ana muttered, but Soldier ignored her and ran into the corridor and out of sight.

"We better follow." Tracer said, and Ana nodded.

"Hey!" A voice behind called. One of the guards had appeared, aiming his rifle. "Stand down."

In a second, Ana had fired a small dart towards him. It struck him in the chest and he dropped to the ground, a small sound of snoring coming from him.

"Sleep dart." Ana winked, before she grabbed Tracer and ran after Soldier.

Soldier busted a door down, quickly scanning the room. Instead of finding anyone however, he did see Tracer's equipment.

"Lena, get it on, now. You'll need it!" He ordered with a shout, before leaving the room and running down the corridor again.

"Slow down Jack!" Ana yelled after him, achieving nothing. "Honestly." She growled, ushering Tracer into the room.

"So what's happening?" Tracer asked, strapping her chronoaccelerator to her chest.

"We're getting you out." Ana said. "As well as the others."

"B-But, how did you know we were here? And how are you alive?"

"Old soldiers are hard to kill." Ana chuckled. "And we've been keeping tabs on all former Overwatch agents. We know what you and Winston were trying to do."

"Fareeha thought you were dead." Tracer said sadly, placing her pistols in her holder.

"Everyone did. I'll explain to her later what happened and why." Ana reassured her. "Now come on, we need to find everyone."

The pair ran after Soldier, with Ana thinking about seeing her daughter once again.

"This feels much better." Tracer laughed as she ran. Two guards appeared ahead of them. "Ana, watch!"

Tracer blinked forwards, surprising the two from behind. She struck one across the jaw, knocking him out. She toyed with the other one, running circles around him for a few seconds until he was clearly dizzy. Tracer sniggered, before knocking him out as well.

"Someone's having fun." Ana smiled. "I have missed your enthusiasm Lena."

"Thanks." Tracer grinned.

"Hey you two!" Soldier's voice called from along the hall. The pair followed the noise to see Soldier helping Mercy out of her cell.

"What? Ana as well?" She gasped. "Oh, you're both in such poor condition. We need t-"

"Worry later, escape now." Soldier muttered. "We're fine."

"Do you you if anyone else is nearby?" Ana asked.

"I've heard Reinhardt yelling a few times down the hall." Mercy left the room and pointed right. "We getting him."

"Yep." Tracer nodded. "Hold on, I'll look for your stuff." In a second, the pilot vanished. She was back in an instant with Mercy's staff, pistol and suit. "I'll stay here with her while she gets ready, you two free Reinhardt." Tracer told her elders.

"Good plan." Soldier nodded. He and Ana left them, with Tracer keeping watch at the door of the room.

"Angela said down here?" Ana asked no one in particular. "Wonder which room."

"REINHARDT!" Soldier roared.

"Hello?" A voice called back. "Who is that?"

"This way." Ana said, rounding a corner. They approached a lone door, which soldier kicked down with ease. Inside was the large German, who's face lit up.

"Ana! Is that you? Hahaha, you're alive. And, Commander Morrison. Haha, good to see you both."

"And you Reinhardt." Ana smiled at him. Soldier blasted the bars containing the man, who instantly rushed out to squeeze the two into a hug.

"Oh, you found him." Reinhardt looked past the pair to see Tracer and the now geared up Mercy.

"We're breaking out?" He asked joyfully.

"Good guess." Soldier grunted. "Who's left?"

"Genji, Winston and Fareeha." Mercy replied.

"Okay. Lena, did you find Reinhardt's gear while looking for Angela's?"

"I did, but couldn't carry it. Follow me big guy." Tracer giggled, before blinking off.

"Hey, slow down!" Reinhardt laughed, charging after her.

"As happy as ever." Ana smirked.

"Keep moving." Soldier ordered as he left the room, just for bullets to fly his way. He dived back towards his team. "We're trapped."

"I'll keep you healed, go back out." Mercy said, attaching her beam onto him.

"Good choice." Soldier grinned beneath his mask. He jumped back out and fired towards the guards, making them run for cover. "Let's move!" Him, Ana and Mercy ran out back along the corridor, in search for the others.

They headed down a flight of stairs to see guards unconscious on the floor. Standing over them was Genji.

"Huh?" Mercy asked. "How did..."

"I'm a cyborg, I can break out of metal bars Angela." Genji chuckled. "Wait... Commander Morrison?"

"Yeah yeah we're alive, big shock, where's Winston?"

"Down the hall." Genji pointed. "But I need my blade."

"Got it." From behind Ana and the others, Tracer came holding Genji's sword, and Reinhardt in his full suit of armour except for the helmet.

"Feels good to be equipped again." He patted the armour.

"Thank you Lena." Genji thanked, sheathing his sword. "I can find Winston easily. Let's go."

"Why did you break out Genji?" Ana asked as they ran.

"I heard commotion above and took the opportunity." The ninja shrugged.

"Well good job." Soldier said. "WINSTON!?"

"Er, hello?" The familiar voice called. Ana busted down the door the voice came from just to find two guards staring at her. She was protected from the shots by Reinhardt's barrier, which he flung up just in time.

"Thank you." Ana said to him as she put the guards to sleep. Behind them was Winston, whose jaw had dropped as he looked at his old commanders. "But, you, you're both."

"Explanations later." Soldier grunted, blasting Winston free with another rocket. "Why do you kids need to ask questions."

"Let's go Winston." Mercy called to him.

"Er, right, of course." Winston nodded, pushing his glasses up.

"More incoming." Reinhardt yelled, turning his barrier to protect from shots coming down the hall. It seems like more and more guards were finding them, and it was getting a little much.

"Well this is annoying." Soldier muttered.

"What did you expect?" Ana smirked at him.

"For this to be a stealth mission!" Soldier yelled at her. "Lena, they're your."

"Aye aye!" She replied, blinking towards the guards as her team ran back in the opposite direction. The guards looked confused as the pilot disappeared and reappeared behind them, striking all of them in the same place across the head.

"Easy." She said to herself. "Hey! Wait up." She called to her group.

"Anyone know where Fareeha is?" Soldier asked.

"Attention, attention, this is Chairwoman Ruby speaking." The woman's voice rang out over the prison, coming from a loudspeaker. "I'd like to kindly ask all captives to return to their cells, otherwise more force will be used to return you."

Genji fired three shurikens at the closest loudspeaker, silencing it.

"We don't have much time. Stick together and move quickly." Ana said. They headed down another flight of stairs, narrowly avoiding shots from guards. Indeed, the guards that showed up were in larger and larger groups, with the guns they had seeming more devastating.

"They really want to keep us here huh." Mercy sighed.

Ana suddenly paused, looking down a corridor. "Found her!" Without even a door on the corridor, Ana ran down it, leaving behind her confused team. They watched as she approached the end of it, and rounded a corner and out of sight.

"Should we follow?" Tracer asked.

"Hands up!" A voice yelled. Commander Puckett was behind the group, a squad of soldiers with him. He was carrying a large rifle, the end of it being held up by a soldier. "That's far enough."

"Guess not." Reinhardt answered Tracer, flinging his barrier up.

"This prison has existed for over fifty years." Puckett growled. "No one has escaped."

"Until today!" Soldier shouted. He launched his rockets towards Puckett, who fired the rifle. A laser blasted out of it and hit the rockets, which exploded in the air.

"Guess were fighting." Tracer analysed, blinking towards the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ana was breaking down another door. It lead to a dark room, with metal bars on one side. Approaching it, she saw Pharah huddled against the side of the wall.

"Fareeha..." Ana whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Pharah looked away from the wall, her eyes red with tears. "Who's there?"

"It's... me." Ana said.

"Mom..." Pharah's eyes widened.

"Yeah... it's me." Ana gave a small chuckled, resting against the bar. "Come on, let's get you out.

"B-but... you're dead." Pharah gasped, her tears coming back. "How did you...?"

"Now isn't the time to explain." Ana told her, pulling out a hair clip. She began to unpick the lock.

"You're just not going to tell me?" Pharah looked shocked. She walked over to the bars and glared at her mother. "I've been thinking you were dead for years. Both me and father. And you won't even tell me why!"

"There isn't time for this Fareeha." Ana said harshly. "Everyone else is free, Jack is holding back the guards with them. We need to leave."

"So what, you can disappear again? Leave our family with a hole in again?" Pharah yelled. "I deserve to know what happened Mom! Me and dad both do!"

"I can't Fareeha." Ana shouted, a tear starting to form in her good eye.

"What happened Mom!"

"I failed!" Ana cried, tears now streaming down her face. The cell unlocked and the door swung open. "I couldn't do it. I hesitated and someone died for it Fareeha. I had one job. A second's hesitation and someone lost their life. I could've saved them. I didn't want to do it anymore, I couldn't. If everyone thought I was dead, I wouldn't have the responsibility of saving others. I could relax."

"Mom..."

"But I couldn't stand back and watch for much longer. Once I found Jack, I had to join back. The world is falling into Talon's hands a little more each day. I had to fight."

"Mom." Pharah dropped down besides her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "You did so well. Inspired so many people. You inspired me to be a hero."

"I didn't want to." Ana hiccuped. "I never wanted you to do what I did. I didn't want you risking your life in battle. I wanted you to be happy, safe, and enjoy your life."

"And what about me?" Pharah asked. Ana drew away, looking at her. "I wanted to be like you. You taught me that there was nothing more important then protecting those you love. I followed that and protected my people. I did right. And every second I was proud of what I did. I thought that I had finally become a member of Overwatch, despite it being disbanded at the time. I felt like a hero."

"You were always my hero Fareeha." Ana smiled at her. Pharah smiled back, tears in her eyes too.

"Should we leave?"

"Yeah, we need to join the others." They both stood up, wiping tears away. And with that, they both left the room and headed down the corridor.

"Took your time!" Soldier roared at the pair. Overwatch was surrounded by bodies, clearly having just beat up the guards. "Can we leave now?"

"I need my equipment." Pharah said.

"So do I." Winston nodded. "Athena as well."

"You brought you powerful A.I with you?" Soldier asked in shock. "I give up with you all." He stormed off.

"He's just stressed." Ana told the group. "Come on, let's find the remainder of the equipment."

It didn't take long to find everything, as it was stored in the same room. Once both Winston and Pharah were suited up, they were ready to go.

"So how do we leave?" Pharah asked.

"Me and Jack got here by boat, so that's how we leave." Ana replied.

"The boat won't be big enough for everyone." Soldier said.

"I'm sure this place has more then one boat." Tracer chipped in.

"Then let's move."

"Stop!" The group turned to find a swarm of guards, more then they had seen in one place, running towards them. "You're under arrest."

"Get off my lawn." Soldier growled, readying his pulse rifle.

 _Longer chapter than normal. And I tried to do some sort of character development between Ana and Pharah. Honestly, Pharah is such a blank character, it was really hard to do. Hopefully you all still enjoyed!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Somehow I've managed to get ahead on chapters for this story. It means I'm slightly behind on the other one, but I've just gotten a burst of inspiration for this story. No idea what chapter it'll end, somewhere in the thirties I'm guessing. Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 27

"Why should we do with them Mei?" Andrew asked, looking at the ship's crew. All of the prisoners had tied them up with rope found on the ship, and they were currently all on the deck.

"Leave them for now." Mei answered. "Once we get back to land, we can get the authorities to take them in. Of course, you're all witnesses as to what happened."

"What will you do?"

"I need to look for someone." Mei remembered the distress signal from Winston which started her whole journey. "A friend needs me."

Andrew just nodded in response, before going over to the now free captive to explain the situation. On the other hand, Mei walked away back below the deck of the ship, looking for a room. She found an empty one, and pulled the book out. She wanted to take another look at it, especially Operation: Black Hole.

Opening it up, she flickered through the pages, trying to find the right page. But she couldn't help herself but read everything. Each page had something different on. Either certain type of machines, weapons, instructions, locations, everything. And as the background of each page, a strange symbol was there. She recognised the symbol as the same one that was on the flags and building back in the Artic when she was first captured.

"Interesting." She muttered to herself. She flicked over to the page with the operation on it. It was a map of the world, with some cities marked. One in England, Korea, Japan, two in American, two in Africa, Sweden, Brazil, Nepal and Germany. Studying the map closer, she noticed that there use to be a mark for Russia, but had been rubbed off.

"Operation: Black Hole." Mei found the section talking about the operation. And her eyes widened in horror as she read.

* * *

"Stay down." Soldier yelled as he struck the last guard down to the floor. He straightened up, panting. He looked back to his team, to find them doing the same.

"We done here?" Genji asked.

"Seems so." Mercy replied. "Everyone stay still, I'll patch you u-"

"No. We need to leave, now." Soldier cut her off.

"Everyone head to the bottom of the prison. There'll be something we can use to get off." Ana commanded.

"We looking for a boat?" Tracer asked.

"That will be the most useful, yes."

"I'll get one ready." Tracer beamed, before vanishing into time.

"She wants to do every little thing." Soldier growled, beginning to run.

"She's just as useful though." Winston reminded him.

"Attention, attention. We need every guard on this operation, repeat, every guard. Find and arrest Overwatch. Use any force needed." Chairwoman Ruby's voice rang out.

"They're getting serious." Mercy said.

"Then we will to." Pharah replied, loading up her launcher. "Keep going."

The group stopped as Tracer reappeared in front of them. "I found a ship that can hold all of us. It's at the bottom of the prison and it looks like we can just sail it out."

"Good job Lena." Reinhardt praised her.

"Show us." Soldier told her.

"Try to keep up." She giggled, running off the direction. The group followed her down a set of stairs, coming to a large room. It sat just on top of the water, with many exits leading out into the sea around it. The room itself had boats tied to it, all of which could be used to get out.

"This one." Tracer pointed to a ship, which wasn't one of the biggest ones, but could easily hold the whole team.

"Perfect Lena, excellent work." Ana patted her on the back.

"Everyone on board." Soldier yelled.

"Halt!" A voice rang out. Overwatch turned to the door they had come through, just to see a large troop of guards swarming into the room. In front of them was the Chairwoman, who had a look of pure anger on her face. "Drop your weapons. Now."

Soldier ignored her and took aim. "Back off. We're leaving."

"Unlikely." Ruby clicked her fingers. Every guard in the room raised their guns, aiming directly at Overwatch. "You will drop your weapons and come with us quietly."

"What's the plan?" Ana whispered to Soldier.

"Ana, get on the boat and start it up. Reinhardt, keep your barrier high. Everyone will hold them off until we can leave."

"I said, drop your weapons!" Ruby yelled.

"GO!" Soldier bellowed. Reinhardt's barrier flung out and protected the entire team. Ana threw one of her grenades towards the guards before running onto the ship. Genji and Tracer readied their weapons veocre leaping into the fray long with Winston. Pharah, Soldier and Mercy stayed behind Reinhardt's barrier, doing as much as possible to thin the numbers of those attacking them.

"Bet I can take out more then you." Tracer challenged Genji as they dodged and ducked bullets.

"You're on." Genji smiled beneath his mask. He dashed forwards, taking out five guards in a single attack. "Just hope you're up to it."

"Quit screwing around and get ready to go." Soldier yelled at them. He narrowed his eyes as he heard a small giggle from behind him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Mercy replies, smiling widely. "It's just nice to seem is all together. Even with the years Overwatch has been apart, you're stoll giving orders to them like they're new, and they still find time to mess around. Although it's been years and we've all changed, it feels like nothing has changed, you know?"

Soldier understood where she was coming from. Although he didn't reply and continued firing shots, he understood. He had missed working as a team, despite wanting to always go solo. He was reluctant to work with Ana when he met up with her, yet it had proved useful. And now, seeing his old team working together brought back so many memories he had missed. He even felt a little proud, as he saw how their style of combat had evolved to their own taste, yet the basic Overwatch training he had taught them years ago was still showing.

"Boat ready Mom?" Pharah called to Ana.

"It's ready! Just untie the rope." Ana yelled back.

"Everyone come back, we're going!" Soldier roared. Instantly, Tracer, Winston and Genji came scurrying back, narrowly behind hit.

"Barrier won't hold up much longer." Reinhardt grunted as the shield cracked.

"I've got it." Winston put down his bubble, which temporarily took some of the heat off Reinhardt's equipment.

Tracer undid the rope that bound the boat in place before joining the rest of the team.

"Bring that boat down!" Ruby screeched at her men, who instantly changed targets from Overwatch to the boat.

"Go go go." Soldier yelled, his voice starting to go hoarse.

"We won't make it out in time, we need to hold them off." Ana shouted back, attempting to steer the boat out of the prison.

"Should we get to the deck and fire back?" Genji asked.

"No." Winston answered. "I'll hold them back."

He didn't even wait for a reply from everyone else. He dropped his Tesla cannon and began to run across the deck. His muscles bulged out as he jumped extremely high into the air, before crashing down into the group of guards. Seemingly unaffected by their shots, Winston swung wildly, easily knocking off their feet. Ruby had to duck just to avoid being hit by the bodies of her soldiers. All of the guards turned their attention to the enraged scientist, allowing Overwatch to finally sail out without difficulty.

"Should we wait for him?" Tracer asked, peering over the side of the boat to see Winston sent another group soaring back.

"He'll make it." Soldier shrugged. "Ana, get us back to base."

"Understood." Ana headed back to the bridge of the ship.

"Thank you for saving us." Genji nodded at her.

"Of course, we are Overwatch." She smiled back.

"WINSTON!" Soldier roared at him. The angry gorilla stopped flinging guards around like toys, looking back at the boat. "Let's go!" Winston grunted, dropping the guard he had in his hand. Slamming the ground, he launched himself high into the air and out of the prison. The soared over the distance between the prison and the boat and easily landed on the boat, causing it to rock.

"Nice one big guy." Tracer giggled. Winston's rage subsided and he let out a sigh.

"Can we be done now?" He asked.

"Don't worry, we are." Soldier told him.

 _And they are finally free, while Mei has discovered what Opteration: Black Hole. Gave a little hint, can you guess what it is? But just another chapter or so before it comes into effect. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Operation: Black Hole._ _Operation: Black Hole._ _Operation: Black Hole._ _Operation: Black Hole._ _Operation: Black Hole._ _Operation: Black Hole._ _Operation: Black Hole._ _Operation: Black Hole. Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 28

"Is that it?" Katie asked him. They were both hidden within the tree line, staring at a large mansion cut off by the trees. Not a single light was on inside, and they saw no sign of security.

"Guess so." McCree shrugged. "Let's go take a look."

"How are we doing it. Just walking in or sneaking?"

"Sneak in obviously. It's unlikely they'll kill us if we're caught. I know lots about Overwatch, some stuff even Reyes doesn't know. They'll probably just want information."

"Then kill us?" Katie raised an eyebrow. McCree didn't reply, but snuck along the tree line until he was closer to the mansion, Katie just behind him. He quickly checked the area one last time for guards, before making a dash towards his destination. He stopped against the wall just underneath a window. Katie copied his movements.

"Think we can get in?" She questioned.

"Wouldn't surprise me if the place was alarmed. Or at least trapped." McCree muttered.

"Let me check the window." Katie peered into the window, just to find an empty, dark room. She attempted to push the window open, and to her surprise, it swung open without a problem.

"Suspicious?" She glanced at her partner.

"Very." McCree nodded, but either way he pulled himself into the room, before helping Katie.

"Such a gentleman." She joked. "Close the window. If anyone comes by they'll know something happened. And we know we can open it."

"Good point." McCree did as he was told. "Now, not a sound. Gun loaded."

"She always is." Katie patted her revolver, which had the name Law-bringing on it.

"Let's go." McCree whispered. The room they were in didn't have much, just some chairs and desks. It seemed to be a spare room.

They made their way out into an equally dark hallway. Lamps lined the walls, but none were on. They just hoped they weren't motion activated. Thankfully, they stayed off, and the pair snuck along the hallway into a hall. The walls were deep purple, almost royal, with the edges covered in a black, swirling pattern.

"Yeah this screams evil base." Katie gave a nervous chuckled.

"You sound scared." McCree grinned.

"Oh shush." Katie gave him a small smack on the arm. "Where to?"

"Take your pick." He gestured around the hall. There was another corridor opposite them, and to the right was a staircase, going both up and down.

"Seems likely that all the important stuff is in the creepy basement." She guessed.

"Cliche villains." McCree sighed. Listening for any footsteps, they hurried over to the staircase and made their way down. Not a single noise was heard.

"I'd figure this would be a little harder." Katie told McCree. "Where is everyone?"

"Lunchtime?" McCree joked, although he secretly hoped it was.

"Let's just go. I wanna leave as soon as I can." Katie ushered him down the stairs. The black and purple colouring continued into the basement, which was one large room lined with filing cabinets. In the middle was a large, wooden table with a map on it. Hanging on a wall at the back, above the cabinets, was a picture of a man.

He had jet black hair, with his left eye covered by a scar, and the other a violent green. His nose was slightly crooked, and he had a second scar on his right cheek. His lips were sealed tight, with no sign of a smile at all. He was sat in a large throne like chair, holding a staff. At the tip of the staff was a ruby, which seemed to sparkle, even as a picture.

"Well that's welcoming." Katie said sarcastically.

"Lots of stuff to ruffle through." McCree looked around. He hadn't noticed Katie inspecting the picture.

"Master Oswald Talon, son to Erik and Lena Talon, owner of the MWDC... what?"

"MWDC, Master Weapons Development Company." McCree informed her. "That company is famous for manufacturing and selling weapons across the globe."

"Isn't their owner called Oswald Barker?" Katie asked.

"I thought so. But if this man is the owner, it would be weird and suspicious to have his last name the same of a terrorist organisation. Maybe he changed it to keep himself away from the business."

"Think he's the leader of Talon?"

"Pretty sure. Why else would his picture be hanging down in here?"

"Because he's clearly a looker, duh?" Katie giggled. "Should we look through all of this... McCree?"

She'd noticed that McCree was staring at one of the cabinets. She hurried over, just to find it called "Overwatch Agents" and another next to it called "Blackwatch Agents."

"He was working with Talon before Overwatch fell?" McCree asked in shock. "No... how didn't I see it?"

Katie opened the cabinet labelled "Overwatch Agents." It was packed to the brim with names and code names. Jesse McCree, Lena "Tracer" Oxten, Torbjorn Lindholm, Marrick "Spy" Hugo, name after name she read off.

"Barely anyone knows that Marrick existed." McCree said. "Only a few of those higher up. Which would include Reyes."

"What's that?" Katie pointed at the folder. On it, was a small skull. McCree pulled Marrick's folder out, just to find his picture with a large, black "X" over it.

"He's dead." McCree sighed. He peered closer at the folders, to find others with skulls on them. He did see that Lena, Fareeha, Angela, Winston, Reinhardt, Genji, Torbjorn, and others of his close group were still alive. But his leaders Morrison and Ana had an skull on their folders.

"So they're keeping tabs on everyone and taking out former agents?" Katie asked.

"That or they're just fans who store info." McCree grumbled.

"Does this map?" They both turned to the world map that was on the table in the middle. They instantly noticed markings on the map. Different cities or locations with an "X" over them. One in England, Korea, Japan, two in American, one in Numbani, Egypt, Sweden, Brazil, Nepal and Germany. McCree even saw that there use to be on over a city in Russia, but it looks to have been rubbed off at some point.

"Different cities... hmmmm." Katie wondered. "What does it mean?"

"Look." McCree pointed to one of the markings in America. "That's Route 66. Something is being planned there."

"Should we head over there and figure it out?"

"I'm not sure if we'll be too late."

"Look." Katie pointed to one of the corners. "Operation: Black Hole?"

"That was the name that Talon grunt told me about. It's something big."

"We should head back to Route 66. Now. It isn't really our home, but it's where our Deadlock Gang got together. Our family is practically there."

"Guess we don't want it destroyed huh?" McCree smiled. Katie nodded back.

McCree made sure nothing had changed since they entered, before the two hurried out of the basement. Heading up the stairs, still no sound was heard.

"Let's get out now. This place is giving me the creeps." Katie said.

"Not need to tell me twice." McCree responded. They crossed the hall to the hallway, with no signs of life. They snuck as quickly as they can back to the storage room. McCree opened the window easily again, and they both hopped out.

Katie quietly shut it, and they pair sprinted across the field back to the tree line.

"That was way too scary." Katie whined, sighing as she did so. "My heart was racing."

"Way to get scared, lil wimp." McCree chuckled.

"And what if we were caught?" She asked.

"I would've protected you, like always." McCree answers. "Now, let's get back." He didn't wait for a response but in fact turned and headed the way they came, not noticing a small blush over Katie's face.

 _Lots of McCree this chapter. Haven't given him much time in the story, despite him being one of my main heroes! Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	29. Chapter 29

_Alright, let's get this top secret operation into action. Some of you have probably already guessed what'll be happening. In which case, good job guys! Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 29

Sombra boarded the ship, Zarya right behind her. She smiled at Reaper, who eyed down the newcomer.

"She with us now?" He asked in a hiss.

"Yep. And in return, Russia will go untouched." Sombra nodded. Reaper simply turned away.

"Now what do you want with us?" Hanzo asked. He had been using his time to watch and rewatch the video of Genji supposedly attacking him. He was finally convinced that the clip was true, it seemed too real to be edited. He was now sat with bow in hand, staring at Widowmaker.

"We need you to take down certain places." Widowmaker answered. She pulled out a map, with locations marked. "Hanzo, you will be positioned in Japan, near Hanamura. The goal, bring the city to its knees, and Talon will take over. It will allow us to have full control. And we will make sure your family's honour is restored."

"Done. And another thing. I want Genji. Alive. I shall finish him myself." Hanzo said.

"Done." Widowmaker nodded. "Junkrat and Roadhog. We will position you in Numbani in Africa. Once again, take it down."

"Zarya. You'll be in Korea. A city called Busan. You'll be-"

"Taking it down?" Zarya asked. Widowmaker narrowed her eyes, not happy that she was cut off. But she simply nodded, and continued.

"Symmetra, we shall place you in Sweden. I'll be in Egypt. Reaper, you've been based in America as well as Moira in two different places. Doomfist has been put in Germany. Sombra, you are in Nepal. Hmmm, okay change. Roadhog, you will stay in Numbani. Junkrat, you are now based in Brazil."

"Alright!" Junkrat cried. "I'm going to Brazil!"

"And Sombra, you can get that Bastion unit, right?" Widowmaker asked her.

"Yes, of course I can." She said.

"Good. We will place him in England. No need for any of us to be there." Widowmaker said. "Reaper, are our men already stationed there?"

"Just waiting for the signal to let everything loose." Reaper answered. "Let's get that Bastion unit and drop everyone off at their location." With, the Talon ship set off, heading towards Numbani first.

"Sir." Sombra opened up her hologram, with the Talon leader facing her. "Operation: Black Hole is about to begin."

* * *

"We going to have information at least?" Winston asked him. Soldier sighed, looking back at him.

"Do I need to?"

"The whole group thought you were dead." Winston snarled. "Overwatch collapsed without you as a leader and the world fell into ruin. Where were you?"

"Hiding out." Soldier muttered. "Couldn't let too many people know I was still around."

"And why not?" Winston spat. "So Talon could run around doing whatever. So the media could print as many copies of the paper saying we were the reason for everything bad that happened? So our family could be ripped down?"

"Shhhhh." Soldier hushed him. They were alone in a cabin, everyone else out on the deck. "Alright alright, I'll tell you."

"Overwatch was brought to its knees. And not just from the outside protests happening at the time. But also due to someone inside. A group inside, if you will. A group of undercover Talon agents, attempting to kill us all. Or at least just me. And Reyes almost got his wish."

"Reyes?" Winston gasped.

"Yep. In that battle, people thought I had died. A part of me did. My respect for that man, and the world. No matter how hard we worked to keep the world safe, criminals were popping up all over the place. We were failing. So when the base collapsed, I went with it. Went into hiding. With that, Overwatch fell. Listen Winston. If Overwatch stayed active, more and more people will rebel against it. More and more attacks would happen. More and more agents would be hurt. With the fall of Overwatch, although chaos broke loose, no more agents lost their lives."

"We we're willing to put our lives on the line for the great good." Winston grunted. "We knew the risks and took them because we wanted to keep as many people as possible safe. We were happy and capable Jack. We hoped to change the world."

"I know." Soldier sighed. "Which is why we're back. We aren't done. Overwatch isn't done. Ana showed me that. We're going to finished what we started, take down Talon, and bring the world peace again. I messed up, but I'm hoping to change that."

"So what's the plan?" Winston asked.

"First were going back to one of Overwatch's old, unused bases. I had to remind Ana it even existed at first. Then, we can load up on equipment and hunt down Talon."

"And what about the government?"

"Who cares." Soldier waved him off. "The government can get out of our way if they want real help. We don't play by the rules anymore."

* * *

"They... are... dead." She growled. She threw another piece of concrete away, searching. "Idiots. The both of them. Oh, when I get my hands on them, I'll make sure they never walk again."

She finally smirked as she removed another chunk of rubble from the area. Beneath it, was her beloved battle axe. It was seemingly undamaged, to her enjoyment. She heaved it from the ground and rested it on her shoulder. She then looked around at her now destroyed down, anger seeping through her.

"Junkrat... Roadhog... you'll meet your end soon." She hissed. "WRECKING BALL!" She bellowed.

Silence.

Then, a low rumbling. It got louder and louder, until a large, metal ball rolled up to her. It stopped right in front of her, little legs popping out and a robotic eye appearing in the middle of it.

"Yes, my Queen?" It asked.

"I want you to find Junkrat, and bring him back here to me. Alive." The Junkertown Queen growled.

Hammond, inside the ball, made the ball nod. "Of course. I'll bring him back as soon as possible. What about you?"

"I need to find some idiots to clean this shit up." She spat. "Now get going. This is to hold your title as champion."

"My pleasure." Hammond replied through the droid. With that, the droid turned back into the ball, and quickly rolled away, leaving the angry Queen in the middle of her broken town.

 _And all 28 heroes have been introduced. This'll be it for the story. Even if a new hero suddenly comes out, I'll only be keeping it to this group. And hopefully I cleared up Soldier and his actions well. He's a cranky guy, but still cares. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Christ, 30 chapters guys! When I'm writing this, we currently have over 16k views on the story. Incredible. It may even overtake the amount of views I had on my first ever story when I finished it at 36 chapters. Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 30

"We're approaching it." Ana said. Overwatch rejoined her on the deck of the ship, just to find nothing on the horizon. It was just a large island with nothing noticeable on.

"Head to the entrance." Soldier said.

"Where are we?" Tracer asked.

"A secret Overwatch military base, one the world doesn't know about." Ana replied.

"Is this base Vanquish?" Winston looked at Soldier.

"Who did you overhear?"

"Reyes."

"Idiot." Soldier sighed. "Yeah, this is Vanquish. A special one that has tabs on pretty much everywhere. And heavily defended, despite its current appearance."

No one else decided to ask, but instead watched as Ana steered the ship towards a rocky cliff side. There, they noticed a small gap in the cliff, surrounded by rocks. Ana navigated the ship through the rocks, entering the gap. Gasps escaped everyone as the scenery switched from a normal island to a high tech hidden base.

The walls were metal, there was a few dozen boats on the water, with a control panel on one of the walls. The ships were docked on a metal pier, with a staircase leading to a door.

"Welcome to Vanquish." Soldier said. Ana docked the ship and everyone jumped off. "Now, our plan is to take out Talon. Once that's done, we clear our name with the government, and we rebuild Overwatch from here. It'll be the new head base."

"This place is incredible." Tracer laughed as she blinked around the place.

"This is only the dock." Ana told her.

"There's more?" Pharah asked.

"The inside of the whole island is the base." Soldier replied. "Come on, let's head to the main room." They followed their former commander through the island, briefly pausing at certain rooms to look at it all. So many modes of transport, from boats to cars to motorbikes to aircrafts and even a space shuttle.

"Never did launch program Alpha." Ana reminded Soldier.

"Everything is still here, nothing is stopping us." Soldier shrugged. He finally lead them to a large room. It was circular shaped, with a white, circular table in the middle. On the underside of the table was lots of buttons and switches. About them was a world map. The room itself had lots of different doors, leading to different parts of the island.

"Take a seat." Soldier said. He sat down in a chair, and for the first time in a while, took of his mask. Everyone except Ana gasped at the sight. Soldier had two scars running down his face. One from his forehead down to his cheek in a diagonal path. The other went from his jaw to his nose, in the same path. "Right, let's get to it."

He reach under the table and pushed a few buttons. I hologram of the world booted up as the lights in the room dimmed.

"Currently, we don't know where Talon is located, but we have a general idea of what to expect." Ana said. "We believe a global attack on the world is about to unfold. We can guess big countries, like America, UK, Brazil, those sort of places. But we aren't one hundred percent confident on the plan."

"For all we know, it could be an attack as big as a nuclear bomb dropping everywhere, or a single targets death. But it'll be an announcement to indicate they're ready for war." Soldier continued.

"Do the Omniums have anything to do with them?" Pharah asked.

"We assume so." Ana nodded. "Since they had control over the Omnium in Egypt, we think they have more. No reports of Omniums producing more Omnics for attacks, but they could be stored to help them."

"So what do we do?" Genji asked.

"We wait." Came the basic reply from Soldier. "Until they make their move, we can't do anything. We can restock on weapons, get rested and train for a bit. But the attack can happen from now to years in the future."

"Shouldn't we recruit more members?" Reinhardt suggested. "I know someone who would be more then happy to join."

"We can track down other old members like we've been doing." Tracer said excitedly. "McCree might join us again. Or, or-"

"No." Soldier muttered. Everyone stopped to face him. "For now, we stay here. We just broke you out of a high security government prison. They are hunting for us. I don't think we can just contact other members and ask them to hop on a plane over here."

"He's right." Ana sighed. "Winston, you've done extremely well getting everyone together. This will be the beginnings of Overwatch. From us right here."

"T-Thank you." Winston stuttered. "We just want to help again."

"And we will." Soldier smiled.

* * *

"What do you want to do? We leave tomorrow after all." Arnold asked.

"Probably jut relax. Work on my next song." Lucio shrugged, putting his feet. "I don't want to be stressing before heading tooooo... where are we next?"

"Italy." Arnold reminded him.

"Yeah, right. Plus, I love this place. Can't go wrong here."

"May I suggest visiting the stadium before we leave tomorrow? It's the most famous place in Brazil after all. Hundreds watch the football games every year."

"Sounds great." Lucio nodded. "Oh But Arnold, don't make it an event. I'll go undercover. As much as I love my fans, downtime away from them is also nice."

"You got it. Don't be up too late. I'll set the plane for six in the evening so we travel overnight."

"Perfect, thank you." Lucio smiled as Arnold closed the door.

* * *

"Miss Song, are you in there?" A bang on the door was heard. Dva walked over and opened it up, to find the same guard that escorted her to the last training session.

"Yeah?" She asked, oblivious to his blushing face as once again, she was just in her underwear.

"Um, I... There is not any training today Miss Song. And probably not tomorrow either. It'll hopefully be ready in a few days, the technology is currently down." The guard stammered.

"Oh, that's fine. I would like a request. Is it possible for me to head into Busan tomorrow to look around. I need new clothes." Dva asked.

"Why yes, pilots are allowed into the city under two conditions. One, you must be wearing you watch to call down any mechs in an emergency. Two, a guard must come with you."

"Perfect. You'll be my guard tomorrow. Come here same time and we'll go into town." Dva told him, before shutting the door without another word.

* * *

He sat floating, exactly how he was before he was interrupted by his student days ago. Since then, he had heard nothing but the wind from outside. No even a sound of a bird reached him.

But now, there was something.

Not a sound, not a person, but a feeling. A cold, dark feeling. It caused each of his orbs to shiver slightly. It was a feeling that he knew would grasp the world, and change it forever. For good or for worse.

"Prepare, my student." Zenyatta said to the wind. "It is time."

 _If not next chapter, the one after. Operation: Black Hole will start. It's been a big build up, but hopefully I can execute it well enough for the wait. Hopefully... And hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	31. Chapter 31

_We've hit 20,000 views on this story. Insane guys, thank you. And we're still going. Sneak peek at the end! Now I'm excited. Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 31

Lucio happily walked around Rio de Janeiro, taking in all of the sights. He had the day off and everything was packed for the flight in the evening. He didn't have any meet ups, or meetings, or anything. So he took his time to look around before heading for Italy. His hope was to get a few things to remember his performance, despite the amount of fan art and stuff given to him at various meet ups. He was also planning to stop by the stadium, just as Arnold had suggested.

As he want around, covered in a large, brown coat and a had to hide his appearance, he saw many people with some of his merchandise. Hats, tops, some with the skates, others with a toy sound amplifier. He was so happy that people loved what he did and wanted to support him. He was just glad he could share his music with others, despite the way he got it.

However, every once and a while, he had to duck behind some cover, trying not to be spotted by groups of fans. As much as he wanted to go over and say hi, if all of Brazil knew he was currently there, it could end up being dangerous.

"Hey." A soft voice said. Lucio spun around quickly, just to find a young woman smiling at him. He recognised the purple top, as it was a little ripped in places.

"Hey..." Lucio replied, slightly turning his head away.

"I won't say anything." The woman smiled at him. "I wanted to say thank you. You saved my life."

Lucio, knowing he had been caught, sighed, but turned to her. "You needed help. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm more then okay, because my hero saved me." She said. "My name is Maria. And... you've actually been a huge inspiration to me."

"How so?" Lucio asked.

"Um... w-well... I've written some of my own music... and I was wonder-"

"Pass it." Lucio said, holding his hand out. "I wanna hear it." Maria beamed brightly and gave Lucio her phone. She opened the music open and let Lucio have a small listen.

"Hey... this is really good." Lucio praised as it went on. "I can hear your passion as you sing, and the music mixing is awesome. Maria, this is incredible."

"It is?" She asked, a tear of happiness appearing in her eye. "Oh, you have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you. Oh... but you must be busy. Sorry for wasting you time."

"No, no. I'm actually free today." Lucio told her. "Got any more songs I could hear?"

* * *

"Come on, hurry." Dva called back as she ran off.

"Miss Song, slow down." The guard huffed, struggling to keep up.

"Hey, I can't keep calling you guard." Dva thought. "What's your name?"

"My name... it's Scolar. Ryan Scolar."

"Okay Ryan, let's go." Dva smiled. The guard blinked a few times, bewildered that she called him by his first name, but quickly ran after her.

"So want do you want to do today?" He asked her. "We have all of Busan and all of today."

"Just look at some shops and stuff. Maybe meet a few fans if any are here." Dva shrugged.

"Of course there are fans here Miss Song. You're a sensation, the world loves you." Ryan said.

"Aren't you the sweetest." Dva smirked. "Let's go."

* * *

"Land ho!" Andrew called. Mei ran over to him, just to see along the horizon a mass of land. Instantly, humans and omnics like began to cheer, happy that they were finally free. Mei smiled, and ran back to her backpack, where Snowball was staying. Opening it, she pulled out a laptop she had taken from Antarctica.

"Maybe I can contact Winston now..." She muttered, rapidly typing in on her keyboard. Not even a minute later, she was calling him. "Pick up... pick up..."

"Er, hello?" Winston's voice came out of the laptop.

"Winston!" Mei happily cried. "Is that you?"

"Why yes, it is." Winston replied. "Who is th-"

"Give me that!" Another recognisable voice was heard. "Is this Mei?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Commander Amari." Ana said. "What happened out there Mei? We were worried sick when we lost contact with your team."

"Well... they have passed." Mei said sadly. "Our cryo freeze chambers malfunctioned and..."

"That's all we need Mei." Ana said calmly. "We're just glad you're okay. Are you still in the Artic?"

"No. I actually got caught on a ship, but broke free, as well as lots of humans and omnics. We have the ones who trapped us, and what seems to be a guide book with the name "Talon," on it."

"Talon!" A third voice was heard, a lower, gruff one. "Mei, this is Commander Morrison. What does that book say."

"Oh, well, it seems to have marked locations around the world. Called "Operation: Black Hole."

"Where is marked?"

"Hold on." Mei opened the book and peered at it again. "England, two spots in America, Sweden, Eygpt, Numbani, Japan, Germany, Nepal, Korea and Brazil."

"And does it have a description of the plan?" Winston asked.

"Yeah. Talon members will be stationed at each place. The overall goal is to take down the city. It's all of the big places in the countries. London, for example, is the one in England marked."

"Emily is there!" Mei heard another voice. "Commander, I need to get there now."

"Go Tracer." Soldier barked. "Reinhardt, get to Germany now. Mei, where again?"

"Erm, Eygpt and er... Numbani."

"Ana, Pharah, get to Egypt. You know it well." Soldier shouted. "Genji, I'm putting you in Japan, go."

"I'm going with him." Mercy said.

"Whatever." Soldier hissed. "Torbjorn should be in Sweden, he'll help out."

"So will his daughter." Reinhardt called. "I've been working with Brigitte and she'll stop at nothing."

"Good. What do we do about Nepal?"

"My master Zenyatta is there Commander. He'll defend the place." Genji answered.

 _"How many people did Winston find?"_ Mei wondered.

"What about Numbani?" Ana asked.

"We met a defence Omnic there called Orisa. She should be there now." Winston said.

"Winston, head to Brazil. I'll stay in America. Mei, where exactly?"

"Oh, um. For Japan, the city of Hanamura. It's Rio de Janeiro for Brazil. Eichenwalde in Germany. Hollywood in America. Erm, King's Row in England."

"What do we do about Korea?" Genji inquired.

"Korea has their own special defence force, they should be able to handle it." Traces said.

"Everyone, get to a ship and get going. Mei, where are you?" Soldier shouted.

"I'm not sure, I'm reaching land now. I'll just keep you all updated on what's happening."

"Good idea. Overwatch, go!" The call ended and Mei was left alone.

"I never said about America's second location..."

 _They know the plan, they know where it's happening, but they don't know who they're facing or how to win. We know who they're facing though! Hopefully you all enjoyed! SNEEK PEEK TIME_

"Excellent." He smiled at the screens. On each one, cameras where high in the air, looking down onto the cities. He watched as his agents swarm the city, as well as people Reaper had recruited. Roadhog especially seemed to be having fun, simply pointing to order the Talon forces.

"Good work Talon." The Talon leader smiled beneath his mask. "Soon the world will be ours."


	32. Chapter 32

_It starts_

Chapter 32

A loud, sound splitting, earth shattering explosion ripples across the earth. Almost as if every bomb that went off was timed. England, America, Egypt, Numbani, Germany, Nepal, Sweden, Japan, Korea and Brazil. Bombs rippled throughout their major cities. Busan, London, Hollywood, Hanamura, almost each major city. Fire and smoke when up into the air. People ran in panic, some calling for loved ones, others cowering in fear. Some already dead.

Instantly, at government locations, sirens and alarms already fired off. Swarms of people running to stations, communication across the globe to figure out what was happening, people jumping into aircrafts to reach the points of the crisis.

But already, ships were in the air, ahead of all government activity. They were lighting fast, locations already marked, weapons already loaded, wanting nothing more than to protect the innocent.

For the first time in years, Overwatch was on their first real mission.

* * *

"Excellent." He smiled at the screens. On each one, cameras where high in the air, looking down onto the cities. He watched as his agents swarm the city, as well as people Reaper had recruited. Roadhog especially seemed to be having fun, simply pointing to order the Talon forces.

"Good work Talon." The Talon leader smiled beneath his mask. "Soon the world will be ours.

* * *

"Everyone better be at their location!" Soldier roared over the intercom. He was speeding through the sky in his own jet, getting to Hollywood as quickly as possible.

"Almost at London Commander." Tracer replied.

"We see the destruction in Egypt." Ana answered. "Oh god..."

"Do your best everyone. Our first priority is save the people. The city is second, capturing Talon is third." Winston told them.

"Okay I'm gone!" Tracer yelled.

She angled her ship towards the water past the country, and dived out of it. She aimed straight down, charging towards the chaos. Clouds of smoke attempted to block her vision, but she simply blinked past it and landed on a nearby roof. She looked down into King's Row. Agents of Talon had control of the streets, pointing guns at innocents and blowing up buildings. Tracer gritted her teeth, quickly scanning for Emily. She couldn't find her. Taking a deep breath, she leapt off the building downwards, heading straight for those captured by Talon.

"Keep moving." One of the agents growled. "We don't have time for this."

"Oi!" Tracer yelled at him. He turned, just for Tracer to strike him over the head with her pistols. He staggered backwards, dazed.

"Go!" Tracer yelled at the civilians. They nodded quickly and began to run off.

"You litt-" The agent started, just for Tracer to hit him across the jaw knock him out.

She spun around, to find another four agents aiming right at her.

"Catch me if you can." She smiled, before blinking into nothingness.

"Where did she go?" One asked. A flash of blue light went past him and he collapsed to the floor.

"What? Where?" The remaining three turned, not seeing anything. Suddenly, an array of bullets flew towards them, taking another one down.

"She's so fast!" Tracer, hearing their panicked voices, ran like a bullet at them, landing a heavy punch into one's gut. He doubled over, the wind being knocked out of him.

Tracer turned to the last one, glaring at him. "You fighting or running."

"Running, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The Talon agent cried, dropping his gun. He slowly backed away, before running away as fast as he could.

Tracer sighed, looking around. In the current area, no people were around. She quickly checked the nearby subway, which was also empty. Then she ran through the streets of King's Row, desperately hoping she didn't find anyone injured. Or worse.

In a split second, a bullet wizzed past her. She froze and turn to see who had fired it. Staring back at her was a Bastion unit. Not any however. Tracer recognised this unit based on the vines and dirt on it. However, before, the Bastion's eye was blue. Now, it was purple. It raised it's gun again towards Tracer.

* * *

"I'm dropping in next." Genji called over the communication device. "Leave Japan to me and Mercy."

"Ready?" Mercy asked him.

"For my country, always." Genji nodded. He opened up the ship and leapt out of it, diving downwards towards Hanamura. Mercy jumped after him, using her angelic wings to slow her decent.

Genji didn't have anything like that. Charging towards the ground, his mechanical body took the impact of when he landed on the ground. Talon agents in the area turned to him, confused as to what fell from the sky. All they saw was a flash of green light, before the dropped to the ground. Genji put his blade back in his sheath, thankful that his opponents fell easily. He looked to the sky to find Mercy joining him.

"You did that quickly." She smiled.

"They weren't a challenge." Genji shrugged.

"Remember, saving innocents is our priority. Can I count on you to defend me while I heal the injured?"

"Have I ever let you down?"

"Well..." Mercy said sarcastically, before heading off into the city of Hanamura, looking for people to save, leaving Genji to splutter in annoyance at her words.

Running through the city, Genji fended off lots of Talon members while Mercy patched up wounds of civilians. They helped them find a safe path out, all while scanning for whoever started the attack.

"Talon but truly want to bring the world to ruin." Mercy sighed, looking at the smoke rising into the air.

"We won't let them Angela." Genji told her. "We can't."

"Brother!" A loud voice rang over both of them. They whipped around, to see down the street behind them.

"Hanzo?" Genji asked.

Hanzo walked towards them, glaring at Genji, his bow in hand.

"Brother, you're okay!" Genji exclaimed, he took a step forwards, just for an arrow to fly past his head. Hanzo's movement was so quick that he didn't even see him aim.

"I know what you're doing Genji. I know the people you work for." Hanzo hissed, loading up another arrow.

"Hanzo, what are you doing? We need to save the city."

"Wrong." Hanzo snapped. He fired the second arrow, which Genji dodged. "I need to restore the honour our family has lost. And it was lost because of you."

"What are you on about?" Genji cried. "Talon too you!"

"Talon saved me." Hanzo replied. "I saw the assassination attempt you tried. You wanted to kill the final members of the Shimada Clan. I won't let you get in my way."

"G-Genji, the people." Mercy told him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Go." Genji answered. "Save as many as you can, I will join you shortly. I need to settle this with him."

"I've beat you before. I shall do it again." Hanzo narrowed his eyes, loading a third arrow.

"And last time we fought, I beat you. Let's see who wins today." Gene said coldly. He grabbed his katana, staring his brother down.

 _Two big fights about to start. And we haven't even been to Brazil, Korea, Germany, and everywhere else I said. Should be interesting now. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	33. Chapter 33

_It started last chapter, and continuing this time. Everyone needs to be in position first. And another two arrive at their locations this time round. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 33

"Me and Pharah are dropping into Egypt." Ana said.

"Stay safe and good luck." Soldier replied.

Ana looked at Pharah. "Eject out and go now. I'll land and be behind shortly."

Pharah nodded, smiling. "Understood."

"And Fareeha." Ana said softly. "I'm glad you're here fighting besides me."

Pharah smiled again. "So am I." With that, the hatch above them opened up and Pharah jumped from the craft, rocket launcher in hand. Her eyes widened as she saw what had happened below her. The main focus of attack seemed to be around the Temple Of Anubis. Pharah knew she couldn't let the A.I inside of it be released and under Talon's control. With her mission in mind, she dived towards the chaos below.

Ana peered over the side of the craft, to see her daughter hurling towards the destruction with determination on her face.

She sighed. "Why did she have to get the action part from me?" Smiling slightly, she quickly looked for a spot to land. Finding it, she landed her craft and hopped out, beginning to run towards where Pharah was seen diving to.

"Hey, you!" A voice yelled. Ana turned her head to find a Talon agent aiming a rifle at her. "Who are you?"

"Ana." She replied simply.

"Well get lost. Talon have control over this area."

"Apologises." Ana said. "I was just checking around for something."

"What is it?" The man asked.

"This." Ana aimed her sleep dart and hit the man in the chest. His eyelids dropped and he collapsed to the floor, snoring.

Ana sighed, then turned and ran to where she saw her daughter drop down. Running through the streets, she managed to find her wiping dust off her armour, a few Talon guards unconscious at her feet.

"Are you okay?" Ana asked frantically.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Pharah chuckled. "Have you found any innocents?"

"Not yet no." Ana shook her head. "But that's the plan. Take to the skies and show me if you see any innocents. I'll heal them up and we can escort them away from the temple, that seems to be their focus."

"We also can't let them get to the A.I inside of the temple." Pharah reminded her mother.

"Good memory." Ana smiled. "Now get up there." Pharah nodded, before her thrusters boosted her into the air. She quickly scanned the area, and spotted a group of innocents.

"Over here." Pharah called down. "Looks like two injured." Ana followed Pharah from the ground, making sure she didn't bump into any more Talon agents. The group Pharah had found was tucked away in a little ally, two men and two women.

"Are you okay?" Ana asked, approaching.

"Don't hurt us, please." One of the women cried.

"We aren't here to hurt." Pharah dropped down besides her mother. "You're safe now."

"It's Pharah." One of the men gasped. "We need your help."

"Who's injured?" Ana asked, pulling out a some darts. The man gestured to the tow women, both of who had cuts along their bodies. Ana put the darts into them, the healing flowing through their bodies. Their wounds slowly stopped bleeding.

"Pharah, escort them away from here." Ana told her.

"Understood." Pharah nodded. She turned to the others and say "Come one, we need to get you out o-"

She was cut off my a large explosion near them. Rubble few everywhere as they dived to the ground, avoiding the debris narrowly. Ana got to her feet, peaking out from the ally, she saw two Talon members on the roof a couple buildings down. However, her eyes were drawn to a woman who scoped in at her. Ana just managed to hid in time as a bullet wizzed past her.

"We need to go a different way, or at least have a distraction." Pharah thought quickly. "Let's to go another wa... huh?" Pharah looked at her mother, who was staring at the bullet.

"I know that woman." Ana hissed. "Pharah. Get them out of here. That's an order." Without another word, Ana ran out onto the street, heading in the direction of the three agents.

"Wait!" Pharah called, but Ana had already ran off. Pharah growled slightly, then turned to those needing help. "Stick with me, I'll get you out of here safely." Pharah gave one last glance in the direction Ana went, before reluctantly heading the other way.

Ana ran through the street, staring at the woman on the roof. She was no longer scoped in on her, but was staring back.

"She isn't getting me a second time." Ana thought. She quickly raised her Biotic Rifle, zooming in on her target. The rifle was only up for a second, but it was enough for Ana. She fired a bullet before diving to the ground. The bullet wizzed through the air, making contact with the target's leg. She stumbled, clutching at it.

"Are you okay?" One of the agents asked her.

"Get off." Widowmaker snapped, slapping his hand away. "Focus on the mission. That lady is mine." She added with a growl. Widowmaker watched as the woman got back to her feet and continued to run on her direction. Lifting her sniper, she aimed in.

 _"She should be dead..."_ She thought to herself. "Guess I can kill her now..." She fired a bullet, but Ana dodged it. Since only having one working eye, that one had become trained to spot every bit of detail, including small objects moving at high speeds. Ana raised her own in response, but Widowmaker had already grappled away to a different roof, making Ana need to chase after her.

"You aren't hurting anyone on my watch, Amélie Lacroix."

 _Didn't mean to dedicate this whole chapter to the Ana and Pharah. Guess it can't be helped. Next time we see, actually, I'm not spoiling it._


	34. Chapter 34

_Been a while, which I'm sorry for. Merry Christmas everyone, I'll hopfully update before the new year. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 34

Reinhardt looked down below. Talon troops were swarming the castle. Despite it not being valuable, it was the center point of Germany, and held historical and legendary memories. And seeing it be disrupted by those wanting power filled Reinhardt with rage. He didn't even think twice about how he would approach the situation. He needed to get rid of Talon as quickly as possible. Turning the ship, the craft was aimed straight downwards. Reinhardt felt his stomach lurch as he spiralled the ship downwards. Taking his hands off the controls, he gripped his hammer, ready to make a big impact.

"Anyone hear that?" One of the Talon soldiers asked.

"Probably one of our ships flying overhead." Another answered.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." The first looked up. "OH GOD WORRY, WORRY!" The pair scattered as the ship Reinhardt was flying came crashing down, sending debris everywhere. They dived to the floor, covering their heads to avoid being hurt by the impact. They turned round to look at the smoking ship.

"T-that's not our..." The first one said slowly.

"You've made a big mistake coming here." A voice growled.

"It spoke!" The second shouted in a panic.

From within the ship, Reinhardt stepped out, hammer in hand, glaring at the two. "I'll give you two the opportunity to run now."

The second Talon agent pulled out a pistol and fired at the hulking figure. The bullet bounced off his armour.

"We... choose run." The man said, shaking.

"Good choice." Reinhardt nodded. He put on his helmet, turned around, and stomped towards the castle where the rest of the agents were swarming.

"We need that castle." A voice boomed. Reinhardt stopped dead, raising his head. Above him on an overhead was one of the Talon leaders, Doomfist.

"It's not yours." Reinhardt told him, gripping his hammer.

"That's not the point." Doomfist replied. "Talon is taking over. Operation: Black Hole has already started and will not stop until it is finished. Do not get in my way."

"I won't let people like you take over a legendary part of German history!"

"Then try and stop me." Doomfist invited. Reinhardt glared at him, and swung his hammer in Doomfist's direction. The tip of the hammer let loose a wave of fire towards the Talon leader, who jumped to avoided. He landed in front of Reinhardt, clenching his mechanical fist.

"You dug your own grave." Doomfist smirked.

* * *

"Wait... what's that sound?" Brigitte muttered to herself. She jumped off her bed and ran to the bedroom window. Nothing was happening to the left. But peering down the road to the city, she saw smoke rising and people fleeing from the scene. Two ships flew over her house, heading towards the city.

"What is all of that racket!" Torbjorn bellowed from downstairs. Brigitte looked at the amour she had thrown onto the floor. She hadn't touched it since returning hone. But after seeing the smoke, all she could think about was throwing it on.

She reacted instantly. Trying to ignore the panicked screams from outside, she put on her armour, grabbed her flail, and ran down the stairs.

"WHERE ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!" Her dad roared from behind her.

"I-I'm going to help." Brigitte told him.

"You just got in trouble with the government!" Torbjorn snapped.

Brigitte swallowed thickly. "For Overwatch activity. This is protecting my city." She didn't look back as she swung the door open and ran towards the chaos. As she did so, she noticed the people coming towards her. Each one had fear on their faces, some with brusies or cuts on their faces, clothes torn. Brigitte didn't know what the cause of the madness was, but she was going to put an end to it.

Coming to the end of the street, she checked around at the shops. Windows were shattered, doors were kicked down and smoke was rising from a few of them. It didn't take her long to figure out who was behind the attack. Leaving one of the shops was a man dressed in a Talon out fit. He didn't notice Brigitte as she snuck up on him. As soon as she was close enough, she dashed forwards and bashed him with her shield, knocking him forwards. He staggered before quickly turning, gun raised.

"And you are?" He asked with a hiss.

"None of your concern." Brigitte spat. "What does Talon want here?"

The man sniggered. "What does Talon want with one of Sweden's most powerful cities. Surely you Swedes aren't that dumb."

Brigitte bared her teeth and ran forwards. The man aimed his gun and fired, yet the bullets were harmlessly absorbed by Brigitte's barrier. She struck the agent again with the shield, before slamming her elbow into this temple. Brigitte glared down at the man, then her eyes darted back towards the city. A building fell. She didn't know if anyone was coming to help. She was on her own.

And she was ready. Without hesitasion, she ran into the city.

 _Again, sorry it's late! I hope you all enjoyed it, Merry Christmas once again!_


	35. Chapter 35

_Been a long time, I'm sorry. Hope you all had a good new years! Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 35

"So what's the plan?" Katie asked McCree as the train sped through the empty desert.

"We need to get back home. A mark on the map was Route 66. I'm assuming Talon wants to control it based on all of the trains that go through there. Having control of that will seriously damage other locations as supplies cannot get to them."

"I know where we're going, but what's the plan?"

"We stop Talon."

"What? Are you insane. We don't know how many Talon agents will be in the area. The place could be swarming with creeps by the time we get there. How do we stop them alone."

"We aren't alone." McCree answered.

"Huh?"

"I may have notified someone about the situation."

"Who? Wait... you don't mean..."

"Yeah, it's her." McCree sighed. "Hey!" He added and Katie smacked him around the head. "Why?"

"Idiot. You know she might just try to kill us instead." Katie growled.

"She might try to kill me, you never did anything to her. Besides, she can't let Talon take over either."

"I swear if it goes wrong I'll kill you myself." Katie muttered. "So where are we meeting her?"

"Here. Jump." McCree smiled, before opening the train doors and leaping out onto the hot earth. Katie clicked her tongue and followed.

"Been a long time Jessie. And you Katie." Katie got up and came face to face with Ashe, one of the leading members of the Deadlock gang before it broke up. Behind her was her Omnic butler B.O.B, as well as a few members from the gang. Ashe was already aiming her rifle at McCree who was on his feet.

"Ashe, pleasure." McCree nodded slightly.

"Shut it. I'll give you ten sentences to tell me why I shouldn't just shoot you in the head now. You did leave me tied up last time we interacted. Then you stole my bike."

"Which I'm sorry for."

"Nine sentences."

"Talon is attacking. They're going for Route 66. If they control the area, they control all of the trains going through it, meaning other places cannot get their supplies. Which also means you'll be unable to rob those trains, putting you out of business. And you need your business."

"Four sentences left. Why should I care? I can go other places."

"Talon will have swarms of troops. Troops with expensive and dangerous weapons. People will pay a pretty high price if you provide them. Plus it'll be like old times."

"Out sentences." Ashe spat at him. She slowly turned the rifle towards Katie. "So why are you here?"

"I just helped Jesse with something. And now where I grew up is in danger. That's it."

Ashe narrowed her eyes. "You still have a little crush on him don't you."

"What." Katie yelped. "No, what, no."

"Still?" McCree turned to her.

"Wait, no, that's no-" Katie's frantic worry was cut off by an explosion. Following the train tracks, they saw that Route 66 had gone up in flames.

"You either come or not Ashe, time for deciding is up." McCree told her. He pulled his Peacekeeper out of his holster and ran alongside the tracks.

"She said you wouldn't say." Katie hissed at Ashe.

"We aren't the Deadlock gang anymore Katie. The rules don't apply." Ashe shrugged. Katie growled slightly, before following McCree towards the chaos.

"What was that?" McCree asked as Katie caught up.

"An explosion obviously." Came the reply.

"Between you and Ashe." McCree told her.

"Really? You aren't focused on the threat?"

"Hey, I might die here. Might as well have some answers to questions."

"You aren't dying today." Katie said angrily. "Now shut up and prepare to fight."

They closed in on the area, running towards the back of a building. They heard orders get shouted around.

"Secure the area!" A female's voice rang out. McCree and Katie listened as doors were kicked down, civilians screamed and shots were fired.

"How many do you reckon there are?" Katie whispered.

"Too many." McCree sighed. "We'll have to do our best."

"B.O.B, do something!" McCree and Katie froze as Ashe's butler charged passed them into Route 66. More screams were heard, this time from the Talon agents as the hulking Omnic threw some into the air. The pair listened to the disruption, until one of the agents thrown into the air was flung over the building they were hiding behind and crashed down next to them.

"You picked a bad place to attack." The agent looked up to see Ashe staring down onto him. "Now, I'll give you one chance." She aimed her rifle at him. "Who's in charge over there?"

"Her name is Moira. The one with ginger hair." The man muttered.

"Thank you. Now scram." Ashe spat.

"So you're helping?" McCree asked as the man ran in terror.

"Not for you." Ashe growled at him. "When this is over I'm having your head. But I can't let Talon take over my base of operation either. And you two will be useful. You gonna help my butler or not?"

Katie and McCree smiled at each other, drawing their weapons. The three charged out from behind the building, as well as the rest of Ashe's group. Talon, who was already overwhelmed by B.O.B, suddenly turned their attention towards them. Ashe wasted no time firing shots, with three quick ones dropping members. McCree threw a flashbang, temporarily blinding them. This gave B.O.B enough time to cross over to them, before flinging them a few meters back.

"What is this commotion about?" The female voice said again. McCree turned around to see Moira looking at all of them. "Honestly, who are you people?"

"Wait... Moira? Former Overwatch Moira?" McCree chuckled. "Ohhhh, so Talon is where you scurried off to once Blackwatch broke up."

"McCree?" Moira raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would've been dead. Sorry, you need to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. You can't take this place."

"That isn't yours to decide. I've been given strict orders. Move, or I'll move you."

"Still not moving."

Moira groaned. "You never did listen to me."

"You weren't our leader, Reyes was."

"So what if I said Reyes was helping?"

"So he is alive." McCree gritted his teeth. "Where is he?" He barked.

"Oh nowhere near here, don't you worry. Besides, I wouldn't tell you anyway. You were always tolerable McCree, which is why it's taken this long. Now will you and your crew leave?"

"Crew?" Ashe spat. "I'm not with him. Get out of my town.

"Bothersome." Moira groaned again. "Talon. Take them down."

On cue, a swarm of Talon agents approached them, guns raised. From her pocket, Ashe pulled out a piece of dynamite and threw it towards them. Reacting instantly, Katie aimed her pistol at it and fired, causing it to explode mid air and making their enemies dive to the ground.

"You remembered?" Ashe looked at her.

"Habit." Katie shrugged. "Let's go." The seemingly reformed Deadlock gang spring into action, splitting up and taking on groups at a time. Ashe's group followed behind B.O.B, using his metallic body as a sort of shield to block incoming bullets. Katie went off on her own, climbing up onto the roof of a building to aim downwards. Ashe and McCree when together, flanking the enemy to get a better angle on Moira.

"Just like old times." McCree smirked.

"Don't try to get me to like you. You're still dead after this." Ashe hissed.

"Sure thing." McCree replied, tilting his hat.

Peering round a corner, they saw Moira commanding her troops. McCree aimed his Peacekeeper at her body, keeping the gun steady. Once having the perfect shot, he fired. His eyes widened as Moira's body morphed and faded into a purple black mist, before reforming right in front of him.

"You die today McCree. Pleasure knowing you."

 _Overwatch had to introduce Ashe after I had all 28 heroes in didn't they. Oh well. Now they're all here! Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	36. Chapter 36

_Holy crap a long time since an update. Sorry, I've just been very busy! But it's back. Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 36

Reinhardt staggered backwards, blood trickling from his jaw. He leaned on his hammer for support, the pain in his back throbbing. Looking through his swollen eye, he saw Doomfist smirk as he approached him.

"You're tough, I'll give you that." Doomfist laughed. "Especially for an old man. I know who you are. I know you've served many years. Surprised you haven't retired."

"Tried. Failed. Tried again. Failed." Reinhardt coughed. "Seems I always end up on the battlefield."

"I guess you'll die on it too." Doomfist cracked his neck.

"You act like that's an issue." Reinhardt chuckled, standing up properly. "As long as I protect this castle, I'll happily die."

"Looks like you'll die in misery." Doomfist told him. He turned around and looked at the old castle, one of Germany's greatest historical landmarks. Talon has infiltrated it, and we're starting to bring it down. Chunks of bricks fell from the top, crashing down onto the bridge. Broken windows were being smashed in, and Talon wasn't letting anyone through.

"I can't let you take this place away." Reinhardt growled.

"Then defeat me here and now. If you do, Talon will retreat."

An eyebrow was raised. "And by defeat?"

"I mean one of us is leaving alive." Doomfist growled.

Reinhardt sighed. "I've killed many protecting Germany. What's one more?" Letting out a roar, Reinhardt ran forwards, holding his hammer high above him. Swinging it down, Doomfist jumped out of the way, the hammer leaving cracks where it landed. Doomfist turned and delivered and uppercut to the german's chin, making him stumble into the wall. Reinhardt spat out a broken tooth, not letting the heavy blow faze him. Swinging his hammer upwards, a blast of fire was let loose from it, and was hurled towards Doomfist. The Talon leader did not expect the attack, and the fire swarmed his body. Doomfist grunted as he took a step back, a burn mark on his chest.

"Annoyance." He spat, charging up his fist. He was thrown forwards, the punch making contact with Reinhardt gut. The man was pushed further into the wall, and the bridge over them both cracked slightly. Doomfist ripped the hammer away from him.

"Now what's your plan?" Doomfist asked, drowning back his fist and punching Reinhardt even further into the brick wall. Reinhardt coughed up some blood, grunting in pain and punch after punch made contact with him. The bridge above them both crackled and crumbled, dust and a few small stones falling away from it.

"You think you're a hero?" Doomfist chuckled. "Overwatch should've stayed down."

"What is it with you..." Reinhardt groaned, temporality stopping Doomfist. "All this chaos, all this destruction, for what? Are you just simply evil?"

"Evil is a strong word." Doomfist answered, gripping the German by the throat. "We see the world in different ways Crusader. You have honour and glory for protecting your home, and that is commendable. However, I believe the only way forward for humanity is battle. The strongest move forward in the word, the weakest fall. Remove the weakest link, the world gets stronger. That, is how humanly is. Survival of the fittest."

"And how much... do you believe in that." Reinhardt looked at him, a trickle of blood rolling down his chin.

"If someone in Talon isn't strong enough, they're out. That goes for everyone. Every grunt, every member on the council, even our leader. Even me. If I fall, I simply wasn't strong enough and deserve to be gone."

"Your ideologies are all over the place." Reinhardt spat as he attempted to push himself free from the brick surrounding him, yet Doomfist held him in place. "We don't remove the weakest links in the world. We teach them. We train them. We make them stronger to move forwards. We make everyone strong." He reached up and grabbed the hand around his throat, tightening his grip. Doomfist growled and tried to pull away, but Reinhardt didn't let go. "The world is incredible and everyone has potential. You're strong, that's a fact. Everyone can become as strong as you. Your only issue is your mindset."

"Fool. You've never experienced true power, you wouldn't know."

"Then show me!" Reinhardt cried, pushing his enemy back. Reinhardt smashed the brick around him with sheer force, staggering onto his feet. "I've heard enough from you. You think only the strong can make it. Prove it to me. This was just a warm up. The fight begins now."

Doomfist smirked. "If you weren't an enemy, I'd accept you into Talon. You have as much spirit as I. But not enough courage."

* * *

"Your music is actually really cool." Lucio said to Maria. "Liking the mix of jazz and hip hop. Have you published any of this yet?"

"What, publish, of course not." Maria replied frantically, waving her hands. "I couldn't do that, no one would I like."

"I certainly do." Lucio smiled. "In fact, I could show it to my producer if you'd like. Maybe we could work something out."

"You... you'd do that for me?" Maria asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, your music is awesome! Can you sing as well?"

"Oh... um... I don't think I'm that good..."

"I'm sure you're great." Lucio smiled. "Here, what's your contact information? I'll get in contact with you personally."

Maria's smile grew larger by the second. She want to search through her pockets, but suddenly, an ear rippling explosion happened just behind them. Lucio dived onto Maria, shielding her from the blast. Screams and cries were heard throughout the area as smoke billowed upwards into the air. Lucio raised his head, just to see armed men running round the area, forcing people onto their knees and holding guns to heads.

"Lucio... what's... happening?" Maria whimpered.

"Just run. Now." Lucio muttered.

"Are you coming?"

"No. Run! Now!" Lucio got up from the floor and ran towards one of the armed men. He reached him before they even saw him coming. He drew back his elbow and struck the Talon member across the jaw, knocking him unconscious in an instant. With a few seconds of freedom, Lucio applied his skates, allowing higher mobility.

"Hey!" A voice yelled. Lucio turned around to see a skinny, topless man surrounded by the armed men. "What are you doing?"

"Who are you?" Lucio asked, slowing pulling out his sonic amplifier.

The man cackled. "Immmmmmm Junkrat! Explosion extraordinaire! Did I use that right?" He added in a whisper to one of the men surrounding him, who nodded with a sigh.

"What are you doing here?" Lucio growled.

"ITS A TALON ATTACK!" Junkrat yelled wildly, bursting into laughter. "Location, Belgium."

"B-Brazil sir." The man muttered.

"Doesn't matter. So bud, if you wanna get in the way, get through my literal army of me, 'kay?"

"If I must." Lucio sighed. "You aren't hurting this city. Not while I'm here."

 _The next update shouldn't be too long I hope. Please forgive me_


	37. Chapter 37

_This story has over 30,000 views. Easily my highest. I don't know if you're just all starved for Overwatch lore (looking at you Blizzard) or if I just have a really good concept for the story, but thank you for reading._

 _I know it's been a while, personal issues and all, but I'm back. More regular updates to this story. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 37

Genji crashed through the window of a building. Groaning. Sparks crackled around his body as his metal body began to take damage. Gripping his head, he sat up.

"As if he's using childhood tactics." He muttered to himself. Standing up, he looked at Hanzo through the window. He jumped back through and dashed towards his brother, guard up. Hanzo barely expected the attack, only raising his defence in time to block the fury of punches. Genji quickly drew his sword, a straight forward jab to Hanzo stomach. The bowman slid out the way, jumping and countering with a kick to Genji's face. The the cyborg stumbled back, and Hanzo saw an opportunity. Pulling out his bow, he let loose a barrage of arrows. Two landed in Genji's leg, the rest Genji deflected and avoided.

"We don't have to do this Hanzo... not again." Genji growled, holding onto his shurikens. "This isn't the answer."

"I know what I saw. I know what you tried to do!" Hanzo shouted back, sending another arrow his way. Genji dodged, the arrow smashing a nearby window. Around them, shouts and screams from innocents were heard, which Genji assumed was due to the Talon members. He never saw any bodies, so he guessed that Talon was only capturing them, and nothing worse.

"What did I try to do?" Genji asked. "I've done nothing."

"You betrayed the Shimada family Genji. You have no honour."

"This is literally the same argument we had before!" Genji pointed out, hurling his shurikens." Hanzo narrowly avoided the attack, his clothes being slightly torn by his shurikens. "What did I even do?"

"I saw you attempt to kill me, brother." Hanzo snarled, rushing towards him for close combat. "Talon came to my rescue."

"Wait, Talon did what?" Genji eyebrows raised under his mask. "How did you even see that."

"Your cameras." Hanzo spat.

"My... wait, what?" Now Genji was really confused. He lowered his guard and took his hand off his blade.

"I know all about Overwatch's mission, I know what you are."

"Tell me brother, what is Overwatch's mission."

"You're a terrorist group, which Talon is trying to stop taking over!" Hanzo snapped, also lowering his weapon.

"What, no, brother, Talon is the evil organisation." Genji sighed. "Overwatch wants to take Talon down. You've been told lies!"

"Then why did I watch with my own eyes you attack me, orders from Overwatch no less."

"I never attacked you!" Genji cried. "That night you got taken, Talon attacked me in order to capture you!"

"Ridiculous." Hanzo muttered, raising his bow again. Blue energy swirled around his arm, causing the ground to rumble.

"Don't do this Hanzo." Genji warned, gripping his katana. Green energy wrapped itself around the sword and his hand, making the ground shake even more.

"Stop it, both of you!" A scream came. Mercy ran up behind Genji, past him and into the middle of the pair. She was panting, hand blood on her hands, and kept glancing at the pair angrily. "Stop fighting, now!"

"Angela?" Genji questioned. "What are you doing?"

Mercy ignored him, but instead strolled right up to Hanzo, who raised his bow, a cautious expression on his face. Mercy stopped before she got too close, but continued to glare at him.

"Hanzo Shimada you should be ashamed." Mercy said angrily. "Your city is under attack and burning, but you're having a petty sibling squabble instead of helping those your family promised to protect."

"Talon offered protection of the Shimada family if I helped take your terrorist organisation down." Hanzo kept the bow pointed at her.

"I've researched the rest of the Shimada family." Mercy pulled out a tablet, and showed Hanzo. It was a list of his family tree, his parents, cousins, uncles, and him and his brother near the bottom. Every single member of that tree had a red "X" over their faces, all except him and Genji. "Hanzo, the Shimada family is all but gone. You and your brother are the only ones left of it, because it's been reported that Talon has executed the members. They tricked you into fighting your brother, so one of you takes out the other permanently. You two are the last."

Hanzo slowly lowered his bow, and looked at Genji. The cyborg raised his hands to take off the mask covering his face. It was the first time Mercy had seen him since she originally healed him. Genji's scarred face smiled as he walked towards Hanzo.

"You don't even trust technology." Genji sighed. "You believe in the spirit of the dragon to guide you, as I did."

"Then why are you part machine?"

"I said I believe in the spirit of the dragon. It told me that this body is the best thing for me, despite me not liking technology. It helped me survive." Genji explained.

"Hmmmm..." Hanzo thought. Then, he dropped his bow to the ground. His eyes widened with shock as he looked down at his side, hands trembling. Blood gushed from a wound in his side. Hanzo fell to his knees, pain churning throughout his body as he did so.

"HANZO!" Genji screamed. The cyborg looked around rapidly, searching for what had happened. Until his eyes laid upon some Talon troops, who has their guns raised at Hanzo, and looking to fire again.

Genji gripped his sword tighter then ever before.

* * *

Brigitte was gasping by the time she had entered the city. The capital, Stockholm, was massive, and everywhere seemed to be under attack. Talon agents were shoving citizens out of the area, gun raised at them all.

"Excuse me miss." Someone places a hand on her shoulder. She turned, to find another Talon member.

"Sadly, whatever festival you're dressed for has been cancelled. Please move along."

"Get. Away. From. My. Home." Brigitte growled. She grabbed his arm and twisted it, making him yelp in pain. Stepping away, she swung her flail with full force at his head, knocking him over. Unfortunately, her actions had alerted some other Talon members nearby, and before she knew it, a good seven of them stood in front of her.

"Don't make this hard for yourself kid, move along." One barked.

"Kid?" Brigitte looked at the man in shock. "I'm 27!"

"I don't care, just leave." He growled back. Brigitte stared him in the eyes, before rushing towards the group. They open fired, but Brigitte was too quick and lifted her barrier in time. The bullets were absorbed by the shield, being rendered useless. Talon unleashed a whole clip onto the shield before it began to crack, but by that point, it wasn't needed.

Brigitte approached the first man to ordered her to leave, and struck him with the shield. He staggered, and Brigitte tripped him up, slamming his head down onto the floor. Quickly changing targets, she let her flail lose, striking two more over the head, just by the temple. Despite the helmets they wore, Brigitte's strength plus the metal of the flail did enough to damage them. In this time, one Talon troop managed to reload his gun, and fired. One bullet left a small gash in her leg, which see ignored. The rest penetrated her armour, but didn't come into contact with her skin. She attacked the man, making him double over by hitting him in the stomach with her flail, before lifting her knee into his jaw.

"FIRE!" The remaining three guards had their guns raised once again, sending a barrage of bullets at her. Thankfully, her shield was fully recharged and easily soaked up the damage. Two of the guards, not wanting to get close, turned and ran in the other direction and out of sight. The last guard was grabbed by Brigitte, who scowled at him.

"Who's in control here?" She snapped.

"I don't know, I don't know." He panicked, dropping his gun.

"Yes you do!" Brigitte snarled. She threw him to the floor, towering over him. "Who. Is. In. Control."

"Fine, fine, a woman called Symmetra. She's not too far away, but is surrounded by guards. We have orders to take the city from her." He whimpered. "Please, don't hurt me."

Brigitte looked at him, before walking in the direction he pointed in. "If I find out you're lying..."

"I'm not, I promise!"

 _Again, sorry for the long wait, but I'm back!_


	38. Chapter 38

_Writing all of these scenes could be a bigger task that expected... I'm doing my best! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 38

The wind blew through the empty room, howling back outside. The air was cold, as a blizzard raged around, yet the person stayed still. Or, Omnic.

Zenyatta kept meditating, despite the chaos outside. However, only when his orbs shivered slightly did he sigh.

"Just reveal yourself." He said, lifting his head. A few metres away from him, Sombra's invisibility faded, and she smiled at him.

"You sure are good, huh." She looked at him with curiosity.

"I am simply one with the Iris." Zenyatta replied. "You should be too if you want enlightenment."

"I can tell you know I don't." Sombra began pacing in a circle around Zenyatta, who stayed still. "So tell me, one with the Iris, what am I doing here if you know all."

"Well, should I reply with Talon's goal, or your own?" Zenyatta asked.

"Both. I want to see how clever you are."

"As of this moment, Talon is attacking multiple cities across the world. By taking down the biggest cities, they'll seize power, and can start a war if they wanted. America, Sweden, England, Germany, Brazil, and many more, correct?"

"And my own goal?" Sombra pressed.

"Correct me it in wrong, but you want power, no? As well as answers."

"Want do you mean?" Sombra glared at him as she walked in front of him.

"You're intelligent, aren't you. You know how to get what you want. People are easy to destroy, manipulate. Ask kindly enough, with the right price, and humans fall before you. You, someone who didn't have much as a kid, figured this out early, and used it to get where you are. But." Zenyatta looked at her. "You aren't satisfied yet, are you?"

"What makes you say that?" Sombra smirked. The Omnic was good, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Well, being in Talon does aline with some of your goals, no? Wanting to know the right people and all of that. But, from what I'm aware of, Talon is launching a full scale assault on the world. So, where is your backup? You came alone."

"You're certainly a clever robot. Zenyatta, I believe." Sombra chuckled. "This is true, I'm alone. As you said, people are easily manipulated. I convinced the higher ups at Talon that I can handle this. So, tell me what I need to know, and I promise I'll only destroy half of this place and everyone here."

"Talon's information is outdated. I'm the only one here. The Omnics and humans left a long time ago, so it's why I mediate here. I rarely get interrupted."

"You still haven't told me what I want to know." Sombra slowly pulled out her gun. "This, Iris, gives you some third overall view of the world. What is it? And I do I know it isn't a load of crap?"

"We've never interacted, correct?" Zenyatta tilted his head to one side.

"Your point?"

"And you keep all information about you very hidden, yes?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"The Iris is very interesting. It takes years to even catch a glimpse into what it really is. Even I, someone considered a master of the art, am still not fully aware of what it is. So, why do you think you can easily get your hands on it, Olivia?"

In a second, the barrel of Sombra's gun was pressed against Zenyatta's head. The Omnic was still stationary, almost as if he was unfazed by what was happening.

"How do you know?" Sombra spat. "Tell me or your life ends."

Zenyatta chuckled. "Please, you wouldn't dare kill your only link to what's going on. Prefer the name Sombra then, I assume."

"If you won't tell me, I'll force it out of you." Sombra sighed. Lifting her hand, she gently placed a finger on Zenyatta's head. However, instead of purple lines of code erupting from her finger as usual, a faint, golden glow surrounded Zenyatta. For the first time, he moved. He floated backwards, away from Sombra, as the faint glow vanished.

"Oh, would you look at that? The Iris doesn't want you to know it's power. You may leave now."

"I'm not giving up easily." Sombra growled.

"Then I'll remove you myself." Zenyatta replied. The orbs around his neck span around in quickly, before coming to a sudden halt. He stared at Sombra, who glared back.

"Never thought I'd go toe to toe with an Omnic like this." Sombra sighed.

"I never thought I'd meet a hacker unable to bypass a simple program." Zenyatta said slyly.

* * *

Dva groaned as she sat up, ears ringing. She heard distant screams and cries as the scent of smoke reached her nostrils. She rubbed her head, noticing her clothes dirty and torn, the items she had brought earlier scattered around her. Blood trickled from her cheek as what sounded like jets flew overhead. She had no idea what had happened, or why she was like this.

"Miss... Song..." A voice groaned out. Dva turned to find one of the meka bass guards lying on the ground in front of her, cut and bruised. Then she remembered.

"Ryan!" She panicked, leaning over to him. "What... happened?" The ringing in her ears died down, the screams around her becoming clearer. Smoke was rising into the air, and she was in a small clearing surrounded by rubble.

"An explosion I think? I pushed you out of the way." Ryan grunted, attempting to push himself up, just for pain to rip through his body.

"Don't move, we'll get help." Dva told him.

"My job is to keep you safe Miss Song." Ryan replied, gritting his teeth. "Besides, just a small cut." Dva glared at him, her eyes travelling to his back. A large, open wound was visible, burn marks on his skin.

"I'll get help." Dva muttered. "Stay still, that's an order."

"Hey!" A voice yelled. From the smoke around them, a man walked towards them, gun raised. "You two better get out of here."

"Who are you!" Dva yelled at him.

"None of your damn business, just get the hell out of here." The man barked back.

"Don't tell me what to do." Dva retorted.

"You think I'm messing kid." The man raised the gun at her. "I don't care how old you are, Talon doesn't like those who disrespect us."

"Talon..." Dva gasped. Just then, a shot was fired. The Talon agent toppled backwards. Dva looked at Ryan, who had pulled out his blaster.

"Miss Song, I'm begging you, leave." He said. "Don't worry about me."

"You don't know me very well." Dva smirked. She rolled up her sleeve slightly, showing her wristband. Clicking a button on the side, she smiled at Ryan. "You ever been on a mech?"

"Erm, never." Ryan replied.

"We'll today's your day. I'll get you to the hospital, then see what's happening." Dva said.

"No." Ryan shook his head. "The citizens need you, come back for me."

"But..."

"Listen to me, please Miss Song. Do your duty and save the people. I'll be okay." A roaring was heard overhead.

"I'll be back for you." Dva told him. She turned and ran through the smoke. Coming out of the other side, buildings around her were on fire, some collapsed and rubble on the ground. Looking up, her mech fell through the sky, and landed a few feet in front of her.

"Let's do this." Dva said. Running towards her mech, the back opened and she dived into it. She wasn't in her battle suit, so it was a little uncomfortable, but she didn't have time to change. Pushing forward on her controls, the mech's thrusters roared into life and she flew upwards, looking down for the source of the destruction.

 _A quicker update than last time, I hope you all enjoyed!_


	39. Chapter 39

_Slightly longer chapter then usual, because theres a lot of story lines to get through. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 39

Soldier could only stare at the hell breaking loose in front of him. The once magical place of Hollywood looked like Satan had taken over. Buildings were rubble, bodies were piled up on the sides of the roads, cars crashed and fire spreading. Soldier had left his ship just on the outskirts of city, but it seemed like the damage was done.

"Talon is going to pay." Soldier clenched his fist. "Reyes will pay."

"Hey, it's him!" A voice shouted. Looking over his shoulder, Soldier saw one man beckoning others to his side. Instantly recognising his outfit, Soldier lifted his Pulse Rifle and fired at him. The man didn't even move before the bullets collided with him, knocking him to the floor.

"Get off my lawn." Soldier hissed. The rest of the Talon troops spotted Soldier, and all unleashed fire. Soldier didn't even run for cover. He was too mad. He ran into the oncoming bullets, dodging and swerving past them. Letting loose his pulse rocket, he caused the targets to scatter. He reached one of them and gripped him by the throat.

"WHO'S IN CHARGE." He bellowed.

"That... that's none of your business." The Talon agent spat back.

"Tell me or die." Soldier growled.

"You'll die either way." A cold voice replied. Soldier span around, but the other Talon agents weren't facing him. Instead, they were running in the opposite direction as black smoke slowly began to cover the area. A loud gun shot was heard, and the man Soldier was interrogating fell limp.

"Of course it's you." Soldier muttered. "Not surprised."

"I'm surprised you're still alive. Aren't you dropping dead soon?" The cold voice cackled.

"Old soldiers never die, you know that." Soldier answered. "Show yourself you nutcase."

The smoke in front of him rose and span, before Reaper stepped out of it.

"Like my redecorating?" Reaper asked, gesturing to a fallen building.

"It's shit." Soldier replied. "What's your goal this time, Reyes?"

"It's Reaper and you know it, Morrison." Reaper barked. "If you're here you must know about our little plan, so it should be obvious."

"World peace?" Soldier said sarcastically.

"Not word peace, but I'll have mine once you die." Reaper hissed, pulling a gun from his cloak.

"You never could beat me, doubt you can today." Soldier smiled under his mask.

"We'll see Jack."

* * *

Ana peaked her head out of a window. She had lost track of Widowmaker, who had used the rooftops to keep her distance. Now with an advantage, Ana had to stay hidden in order to stay safe. She kept her eye out for any movement, and prayed Pharah would be okay.

While hiding, she moved from building to building quickly. She was slightly further away from the temple than she would've liked, but her target when this way, she had to follow. But she did notice that the smoke and screams were starting to die down. Either Pharah had helped a lot of people to safety, or Talon had captured everyone.

"You really are a pest." A cold voice whispered. Ana span around just to find the barrel of a pistol pressed against her forehead. She didn't even bother trying to raise her gun.

"You're one to talk." Ana chuckled slightly.

"I'm impressed you managed to survive, but I also hate you for it." Widowmaker sneered. "My target's never get away alive."

"First time for everything I guess." Ana shrugged. "You look well Amélie."

"Amélie is dead, it's Widowmaker." The woman growled back.

"No, Amélie is very much alive in there. I want to talk to her, not you." Ana said seriously. "Now, Amélie, please stop this petty nonsense. People are dying because of the actions Talon is taking. What's the end goal here? What's Oswald Talon's mission?"

"You know our leader?" Widowmaker questioned, her grip on the gun slightly relaxing as she was distracted.

"I've been, "dead" for a long time Amélie, I've had time to do research." Ana admitted. "It was strange seeing Oswald present to the public a new laser weapon, just to stumble across a Talon base two days later and seeing them holding laser weapons. And no Talon didn't buy them from Oswald, as he presented the weapons three months before they were released to the public. Then I snuck into your base in Germany and found out everything."

"You knew our plan beforehand?"

"Oh, no that part I didn't. But I found out about Oswald and the files. The information about Operation: Black Hole was new to me. Now I ask again Amélie, what's Oswald's plan?"

"I don't... I don't actually no, but that's none of your concern."

"Actually that's a big concern Amélie, you don't even know what you're fighting for. All of this, and Gérard's death could've been for nothing."

"SHUT UP!" Widowmaker screeched. She dropped the gun and swung her fist towards Ana. The one eyed woman dodged, making Widowmaker's fist collide and shatter the window behind her.

"The woman with no emotion seemed to have gotten pretty angry." Ana said slyly.

"Keep his name out of your mouth." Widowmaker hissed.

"Oh but Amé-"

"And don't call me that!" Widowmaker dived at Ana, tackling her to the ground. "I'm going to gouge out your other eye."

"I don't need an eye to see you care for Gérard and regret what you did." Ana snapped back as she wrestled with Widowmaker. "Like I've said I've had time to do research. I know you visit Gérard's grave at Christmas."

"You don't know anything." Widowmaker yelled, standing up. "You're wrong, I don't care! But I want to."

Ana froze as she looked up at Widowmaker. "What?"

Widowmaker collapsed back onto the floor, huddled up. "I want to. I was reprogrammed. Changed. I don't have emotion. I go to his grave, hoping, praying I feel regret. Sadness. Anything. But I don't. I just wish I could feel again."

"Killing people won't help. You've been brainwashed. But I can see that you're fighting it. Overwatch can help get you back."

"Really?" Widowmaker asked.

"Well, hopefully back. If you stay with Talon, they'll keep the killer you are right now. If you come back with me, Overwatch will work to "fix" you. We can try and get your emotions back. I don't know what we're gonna do about the purple though."

"Blue." Widowmaker corrected. "But how are we going to get out?"

"Simple. You kill me, then tell your agents to retreat" Ana replied.

"Kill you?"

"Don't actually kill me, my body will just be next to you."

"And this'll work?" Widowmaker asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ana shrugged.

* * *

"You're a real pain." McCree growled.

"You were never fun yourself." Moira replied. She checked the area, searching for her formal teammate. McCree stayed hidden behind a barrel, staying out of view of Moira and her Talon agents. He saw Talon and past Deadlock Gang members taking shots at each other from behind cover.

"What have you gotten us into McCree!" He heard Ashe yell. "If we die I'm killing you!"

"Then don't die idiot." McCree shouted back. He kept his Peacekeeper ready, flashbang held tight in his other hand.

"So, what went wrong Jesse? You could've been a real asset you know." Moira chuckled slightly. She deliberately walked away from McCree, knowing where he was.

"Yeah, because I'm going to join a group of criminals." McCree countered.

"Oh please, I was told your little gang here did all sorts of crimes, the only reason Reyes didn't throw your ass in jail was because you're a sharp shooter."

"Probably would've been better for me if I was in jail." McCree muttered.

"It was Antonio? You were acting weird since that mission."

"We murdered a man in cold blood!"

"He was dirty and you know it." Moira laughed. "Besides, his whole operation went down the drain because it. We saved people."

"We also revealed our group which started the revolt against Overwatch, or did your screwed up science brain forget?"

"Sticks and stones Jesse. Come out and play."

"Drop dead Moira." McCree peaked out from the barrel, eyes locking into Moira in an instant. In a flash, he aimed and fired his pistol at her, just for the air to waver and twist in front of his eyes. One second Moira was there, next, she was gone.

"What the..." McCree gasped. Then he heard a scream. "Wh- KATIE!"

 _I think it's time we add someone new to the story, don't you?_


	40. Chapter 40

_Will this story surpass 50 chapters? Who knows! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 40

"What's happening?" Mei asked the police officer as people were leaving the boat.

"None of your concern, but we need to get everyone off. Can you testify what's happened here?" The man replied.

"These people were taken hostage by members of Talon." Mei answered. "If they're tied up, its them."

"Okay, thank you. Could you please follow everyone else an-"

"Tell me what's happening across the global right now." Mei snapped.

"You have no business kno-"

"I'm from Overwatch." Mei interrupted. "My team are at the locations now, tell me what's happening!"

The officer looked around nervously. Then he leaned in and whispered, "The police are stuck. Tied down. All of our equipment and surveillance is offline, but we're still getting distress calls. The world is in flames and we can't help. We believe a hacker is involved."

"Maximilien seems to be leading Talon here, get him to talk." Mei said as she pulled out a book. "Turn to the page that says Operation: Black Hole, it'll tell you everything." Mei handed him the book.

"Listen." The man said. "I'm a fan of Overwatch's work. But they recently broke out of a high security prison and is on the run from the entire world. If the police go to these locations, it's likely they'll be captured."

"The world will be safe once Talon is off the streets." Mei growled. "Stop standing there, go!"

The officer nodded, and hurried towards where more police were, opening the book as he did so.

"Mei?" She turned to find Andrew looking at her. "Thank you. You and Snowball. You freed all of us."

"Just doing my job." Mei smiled. "Please, get home safe."

"And you." Andrew nodded, before following the line of people and Omnics.

* * *

"You know you're annoying." Sombra's voice echoed through the chamber. She had activated her invisibility, and was slowly stalking Zenyatta, hoping to get the jump on him.

"As are you." Zenyatta replied simply. "I do not recall encountering someone like you before. You like technology, don't you?"

"It's a powerful tool in our age." Sombra agreed.

"Yet you seem pretty useless with it if you can't get past my firewall." Zenyatta chuckled. "Compared to your gadgets, I'm quite old. I guess newer isn't always better."

"Or maybe you don't see the potential." Sombra said. She aimed her gun at Zenyatta, still not ready to reveal her location.

"And you don't see the potential the Iris has." Zenyatta replied. He span in an instant and fired an orb at her, removing the invisibility and knocking her to the floor.

"H-How?" Sombra grunted, lifting her head.

"The Iris is all knowing."

"Stop mentioning the damn Iris already." Sombra spat, picking herself up.

Zenyatta shook his head. "But that's the whole reason you're here. And you can't even fully comprehend it. It's why it'll never show itself to you."

"Then help me comprehend it." Sombra said sarcastically.

"My pleasure." Zenyatta nodded.

"Exactly, you- wait, what did you say?" Sombra blinked a few times in confusion.

"I'll help you." Zenyatta said.

"But this whole time, you've, you've been resisting me." Sombra lowered her weapon as Zenyatta started to float back to the middle of the sanctum. "And this whole time, you would've helped?"

"You forced your way in here to steal the Iris, not learn about it. There's a difference."

"So... what do I have to do?" Sombra questioned, slipping a hand into her pocket.

"Simple." Zenyatta said, returning to his original position. "Meditate."

"Meditate?"

"Meditate?" Zenyatta repeated. "The Iris takes years to even glimpse into, and an eternity to master its power. So, meditate."

"And there's no... faster way?" Sombra raised an eyebrow, her hand gripping a remote in her pocket.

The Omnics face lifted from the floor, blankly staring back. He said nothing, just returned his gas to the floor.

"See, I don't have years." Sombra admitted. She clicked a button on the remote, and Zenyatta dropped to the floor, the lights in his eyes gone. Sombra walked over to him, twirling the remote in her fingers.

"Would've been awkward if this EMP didn't work." She laughed. She bent down beside the Omnic, placing her finger on his head. This time, the purple lines of code spread from her touch, covering Zenyatta's head, then entire body.

"Let's see what the Iris really is." Sombra had a gleam in her eyes.

* * *

"YOU RUINED US!" Soldier barked from behind cover. Not only was Reaper after him in the abandoned streets of Hollywood, but every now and then, Talon agents would run onto the scene in order to assist. "Your Blackwatch antics gave us a bad name."

"Yet every single time you turned a blind eye, Morrison." Reaper snarled back, scanning the area for his target. "No matter what I planned to do, you let me go off on my own. And when consequences appeared, you acted like you knew nothing. Like it wasn't your responsibility for your team."

"You were a leader Reyes." Soldier retaliated. Seeing a few ledges, he pulled himself up into a roof. "You could've carried teams with your strategy, what happened?"

"I was pushed aside!" Reaper yelled. He randomly fired his shotgun at a nearby car, causing it to erupt into flames. "Again and again, even back in the training program, experiment number seventy six was praised over and over."

"That's what your bitching about?" Soldier asked in disbelief. "I did better then you? Grow up."

"Not anymore." Reaper laughed. "There's so much more on the line now."

"Not if I can help it." Soldier grunted. Peering out from on top of the roof, he instantly locked onto Reaper. He fired his helix rockets, narrowly missing, but close enough to knock Reaper off his feet.

"Well, shoot him!" Reaper roared at nearby agents. The troops nodded, and lifted their weapons to fire. Soldier ran across a metal beam that connected two roofs, just to see the smoky form of Reaper materialise in front of him.

"Enough." Reaper spat. He dropped his shotguns and smacked Soldier's rifle out of his hands. "The one thing I could beat you in is hand to hand."

"As if." Soldier challenged. He rushed forwards, ready to tackle his rival, just to run through his misty body. Reaper grinned under his mask, turning and kicking soldier in the back. Soldier grunted, turning and lashing out, just for Reaper to block and counter back, striking him across his jaw. Soldier shook his head, just as Reaper brought his knee up, making him stumble. Soldier's mask cracked and slipped off, revealing his scarred face.

"Only leaving with scars. Someone's lucky." Reaper grumbled.

"Rather have the invincible ghost body." Soldier admitted. He threw punch after punch, each being blocked by Reaper. Although he didn't admit it, he knew Reaper was a better close quarter fighter.

"There's nothing you can do Morrison!" Reaper claimed. He slipped past his guard and closed his hands around Jack's throat, tripping him in the process and they both fell to the ground. Soldier struggled against Reaper's grip, quickly losing oxygen.

"I win Morrison." Reaper yelled. Soldier's vision started to go blurry, his strength fading. He reached up and ripped the mask of Reaper's face, and what was underneath horrified him.

The man Soldier once knew was gone. Reyes' face was burnt and scared, half decayed, toothless and wild. His eyes were blood red yet sunken, and he smiled widely and Soldier turned blue.

Reaper cackled at the last signs of life faded from Soldier's body.

 _Adding more POV's per chapter to make up for the slow updates. Hope you all enjoyed!_


End file.
